Everlasting Light
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Delilah Winchester was many things, a hunter, devoted sister, middle daughter to Mary and John Winchester, but ultimately a nobody. So why was the Devil so interested in her?
1. When a Winchester Comes Knocking

**Hey everyone so I know this is completely random but I started working on this story and wanted to share it with all of you. I have been a huge Supernatural fan for the longest time and had always thought about writing something but never did until now! Of course, some events will be different than the show but I will try to stay as true to the show as I can. I do not own any Supernatural characters just me OC. Hope you enjoy!**

Name- Delilah Winchester

Age- 25

Brief Background:

Delilah is the middle child of Mary and John Winchester being a year younger than Dean. She was always closest to her mom and was very protective of her little brother Sam. When Sam left the hunting life she followed soon after to do her own hunting tired of always being kept on the sidelines.

* * *

**Chapter 1: When A Winchester Comes Knocking**

I threw open the door to my hotel room throwing my duffle bag onto the chair in the corner stretching as my limbs ached. Checking the salt lines I analyzed the room making sure everything was where I had left it. When I was satisfied I began stripping off my dirty bloody clothes in need of a long warm shower.

I stood as the hot water almost began to scold my back as I felt my muscles begin to relax breathing a heavy sigh. I had just gotten back from taking out a vampire nest, I arrived just in time to save the young girl who was being used as a human blood bag. I turned the water off getting out as I wrapped the towel around my head hissing as my arm stung from the fresh scratch marks rebinding my wound before hearing my phone ring.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

I opened my phone before the song continued saying, "Hello?"

"Hey kid it's Bobby." I heard on the other end making me relax lying on the bed with a bathrobe to cover myself saying, "Hey Bobby, I was just about to call you. Our pesky vampire issue here has been taken care of."

"Girl make it out?" he asked while I nodded even if he couldn't see me saying, "She's all safe at home again, convinced her it was drug-induced people that thought they were vampires. She wasn't conscious enough to see the gory details."

"Glad that's taken care of…" he was quiet as I sat up on the bed saying, "Bobby what's wrong, you don't usually call me to ask if a hunt went okay."

He was again silent for a moment then I heard him sigh saying, "Can't get anything past you can I? Your brother called."

I felt my lip twitch slightly saying, "Which one?"

"You know which one, the one you refuse to let me give your number to." He said while I sighed lightly saying, "Bobby you know I love Dean but I had to get away, I never would have gotten to where I am if I didn't."

"Well he's looking for you, wouldn't tell me why." Bobby said as my body stiffened up saying, "You told him I was here didn't you?"

"He's your brother Delilah." Bobby said defensively as I heard a knock on my door looking at my phone saying, "Bobby you better hope that's a pizza delivery boy."

He went to speak but I hung up the phone grabbing the closest hand-gun walking as quiet as a mouse towards the door. I stood on my tiptoes peering through the peephole only to let out a low annoyed groan. Unlocking the door opening it I pointed my gun at my big brother Dean.

"Step over the salt line." I said evenly keeping my gun on his form seeing him stare at me wide eyes putting his hand up.

"Jeeze is this any way to greet your big brother?" he said giving a slight smirk but I just nodded to the line seeing him sigh stepping easily over it.

"What did our mom sing to us when we were going to sleep?" I asked still keeping the gun on him seeing him roll his eyes replying, "Hey Jude by the Beatles, honestly sis it's me."

I slowly lowered the gun before smacking him hard in the arm saying, "What are you doing here?"

"Jeeze a bit over a year apart and you're way more aggressive than before." He said rubbing his shoulder while I said, "I was tired of being in the shadows, I needed to grow up on my own."

He looked around the room seeing my notes scattered about and various weapons on the bed saying, "Apparently."

"So what's going on, where is our dear old dad?" I asked turning around to put my gun away hearing as I flinched, "Dad is missing."

I felt my body shudder turning around feeling tears already forming in my eyes seeing my baby brother Sam looking like absolute hell. I slowly walked up to him breathing in his familiar scent before I grabbed onto him hugging him tightly and he returned in kind.

"Sam… I've missed you so much… you haven't spoken to me in so long." I said softly as I felt his grip tighten saying, "I'm sorry Delilah life has been a bit crazy."

"Oh so baby brother gets the hugs and love and big brother gets bupkis!" Dean said raising his arms while I sighed letting go of Sam walking over to Dean seeing him tense up ready for me to hit him again.

"I… I missed you too Dean." I said giving him a rigged hug as he hugged back crushing me in his arms making me grunt as Sam smiled sadly towards him.

I looked between them sitting on the bed crossing my legs saying, "So… you said dad is missing?"

I sat quietly hearing how Dean had gone to Sam since he didn't know where I was and took him away to hunt at the last place dad was seen. How they worked together and he was to go back to his normal life with his girlfriend Jess. That was until whatever took mom took her from him burning his home and new life down to ashes. Dean handed me dad's journal telling me they've been trying to track down where he is while helping where they can along the way.

"Sam why didn't you get a hold of me sooner, I would have been there for you." I said slightly hurt when he looked down saying, "I honestly wasn't sure you'd want to help us, from what you said you didn't leave on the best of terms with dad either."

I closed my eyes for a moment remembering the fire as my father held us close whispering he would always protect us while I opened my eyes saying, "He's still our dad Sam, I love him despite all the bad he's done."

"So you'll join us then?" Dean asked perking up while I looked towards them both saying, "Yes, I'll help you."

* * *

**First chapter done please leave a review and let me know what you think so far :)**


	2. Sweet Home From Hell

**Chapter 2: Sweet Home From Hell**

"Did we really have to leave my car behind?" I asked sitting in the back seat of the impala stretching my legs while Dean scoffed saying, "Yes, it's a piece of junk anyway. Bobby will keep it at his place for a while until we head back that way. I'm sure once dad is back you'll wanna be running off again anyway."

I frowned slightly looking out the window ignoring him saying, "You never told me where we were headed anyway."

I saw Dean and Sam look at each other as my eyes narrowed saying, "Guys where are we going?"

Dean looked at me from the mirror saying, "Home."

My eyes widened saying, "You can't be serious…"

"I had a dream that a family was in danger there, I didn't know it was our old house then but I remembered the tree in the front." Sam said slightly worried while I frowned.

Memories began flooding my mind thinking about the last time I saw my mother, the last time she held me close as I cried because I had a nightmare soothing me with her song.

I felt myself fight back tears looking up towards them saying, "So what's the plan then?"

"Easy we just tell her we used to live there, want to check out the place if she'll let us." Sam said while I nodded saying, "Sounds easy enough."

* * *

Once we made it to the house I stood looking at it feeling my body tremble slightly looking as Sam and Dean walked ahead.

_Stay with your brothers, stay together!_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding stepping forward towards the house making sure my supplies were well hidden as Dean knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door smiling kindly towards us which we returned.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked while Sam said, "Hi I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and sister Delilah, we used to live here when we were kids."

"Oh, you must have been here during the fire, the person who sold me the house said a family lived here once." She said feeling my body twitch again as I said, "Is it possible to come inside, we haven't seen it since we were children and would very much like to awaken old memories."

"Oh sure, please come in." she said kindly while we thanked her while walking through the threshold.

Dean and Sam went to talk to her a bit while I traveled upstairs towards my old room seeing it was being used for storage.

_Mommy, I'm scared, I think there is a monster in my closet._

_Sweetie, there is nothing to be afraid of see? _

_What if it comes back?_

_Don't worry love, angels are watching over you and I will always be here to protect you._

"But you weren't mom… you had to leave me alone, the angels never protected us." I said softly feeling Dean come up beside me putting his arm around me saying, "Don't worry, we'll find the son of a bitch that did this."

"I know we will, I'd bet my life on it." I said turning to Sam's nursery seeing no burn marks on the ceiling anymore obviously painted over but I still felt a chill being in this room again.

Once we finished asking all the usual questions we walked out of the house looking towards one another as I said, "We should do research on the house, see if dad has any more information about what did this and if it gets cross-referenced in other claims towards the house."

"Sounds like a solid plan, go through dads journal we will stop by a few places." Dean said while I shook my head saying, "I'm more than capable of going out and interviewing people Dean."

"I know you are sis but right now." He began while I stepped towards him saying, "Look bro I've been hunting nests of vampires, ghosts, and demons all on my own since I left you guys so don't treat me like a little girl sitting on the sidelines again."

I poked his chest roughly as Sam looked at me surprised by my outburst or possibly the idea of me doing all those things alone I couldn't tell.

Dean huffed loudly saying, "Alright fine you can come with me and Sammy will do the looking in the journal."

"That's fine by me." Sam said while I nodded saying, "Alright… and I call shotgun."

Dean and I tracked down one of our dad's old coworkers from the garage as we began asking him questions. Evidently, after our mom died he began asking around for psychics to see if he could find a way to communicate with her.

Dean called Sam to ask him to look for any psychics in the area as I leaned against the Impala in thought.

_Dad, why can't I go with you?_

_Delilah, you're still too young to go out hunting with us._

_I'm only a year younger than Dean and he gets to go, I'm tired of being stuck in this hotel room!_

_I don't care how old you are, I'll say you can hunt when I think you're ready._

_You'll never think I'm ready, this is why Sam left and I'm leaving too!_

"Hey." I heard behind me making me jump seeing Dean staring at me saying, "You alright?"

"Yea… did you get anything from Sammy?" I asked clearing my throat saying, "Yea got a hit from dad's journal we are gonna grab him and head to her."

I nodded as we headed to a lady named Missouri as she smiled at us saying, "Well it's nice to see you Winchesters finally."

"You know who we are?" I asked while she smiled saying, "Of course I do, Sam I'm sorry about your girlfriend and I'm also sorry your father is missing."

"You know all that?" Sam asked curiously while she laughed saying, "Of course I do, and I know that you're here because something is in your old house."

We sat on the opposite side of her drinking some tea and coffee as Sam talked to her about our dad while I looked around her home.

"Do you think what's happening to the family has anything to do with what happened to our mom?" Dean asked worried while she said, "I don't know, but something is happening in that house, I'll go with you to talk to Jenny."

"Sounds like a plan, we'll see you first thing in the morning." I said while she nodded as we all stood up but she grabbed my hand turning me to face her.

"He loves you, more than you really know." She said as I went to say something but stopped myself deciding just to leave it be.

On the drive home I stared out the car window listening to the music feeling eyes on me as I turned towards Dean while he said, "You okay sis, what did she say to you?"

I shrugged lightly looking back out the window saying, "Nothing important, don't worry about it."

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! **


	3. Ghost From the Past

**Chapter 3: Ghost From the Past**

I sat in the back of the impala with Missouri by my side as we headed up to the house while she said, "Make sure to tread lightly we don't want to scare the poor girl."

We all nodded as Sam knocked on the door seeing Jenny looking at us with worry like she hadn't been sleeping well. I let Dean and Sam do the talking since I was much too distracted to really pay attention, this whole place was a distraction to me and I didn't like it.

Missouri told us there were to entities in the house won being malevolent while the other she couldn't tell, though neither of them was what killed our mom when we were younger. Despite that, we wanted to help them out and Jenny seemed more than happy to comply with our help since she didn't have anywhere else to go. We sent her and the kids to go out to dinner and see a movie together to keep her out of danger.

"Alright, you each put these purifying bags on each point in the house." She said handing us each one as we all nodded going in different directions.

I climbed the stairs staring at Sam's old nursery feeling myself shake again clenching my fist.

"_Alright Delilah, Dean let's say goodnight to your brother." Our mom said as we hugged her close walking over to Dean as we both kissed his cheek hearing Dean say, "Goodnight Sammy."_

"_We love you!" I said as our dad walked in and Dean ran towards him while I stuck by my mom as she picked me up._

"_Mommy, can we take Sammy to the park tomorrow? I think he would like to play ball with Dean and me." I said as she laughed replying, "Of course we will all go out for the day." _

"_Do you promise?" I asked giggling as she smiled softly, "I promise." _

"But we didn't… you died that night…" I said out loud going into the room and grabbing something to break the wall open.

I went to put the bag in when I was flung backward being knocked to the opposite side of the room. I got back up running to the hole but something again flung me back as a cord went around my neck beginning to choke me. I grabbed at the cord trying to breathe feeling the room grow cold as I growled clenching my fist punching in front of me while the cord dropped and I slid across the ground placing it in place feeling a pulse push me backward. I lied on the ground looking at my hand letting out a nervous laugh thankful for the iron ring on my finger.

I walked downstairs seeing the boys brushing themselves off looking towards me as Dean came over saying, "You alright?"

I smirked holding up my hand showing off my ring saying, "Of course, guess you did give me one good present."

He laughed hugging me as Missouri looked towards us saying, "I don't sense anything else… the house is peaceful."

We heard Jenny pull up as she came inside smiling asking if things were alright which we assured her they were taking our leave.

Once we got in the car Sam turned towards us saying, "I don't think this is over."

"Sam you heard her she said everything was fine." Dean said while Sam shook his head saying, "I just have a really bad feeling."

I leaned up to look at the both of them saying, "Why don't we keep a lookout for tonight, just to be sure."

Dean sighed saying, "Alright fine, just to show you guys there is nothing wrong."

I leaned back in the chair saying, "I'm going to take first shift of sleep."

Ignoring Dean and Sam arguing I closed my eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_I opened my eyes rubbing the sleep from them as I saw my closet door had been opened again. Getting out of bed slowly I tiptoed to the closet looking inside._

"_No monsters, mommy and the angels are protecting me." I said closing it again hearing movement in Sam's room. _

_I walked towards my door opening it slowly as I looked around the hall seeing Dean's door was closed so I stepped out towards Sam's room. I saw a tall figure standing in front of Sam's crib as I walked slowly stopping just behind him._

"_Are you an angel?" I asked quietly hearing the figure chuckle saying, "Not exactly to you but to Sam here yes." _

"_Where is my angel?" I asked curiously hearing him laugh darkly saying, "Oh don't you worry he'll be watching over you soon enough. Now run along back to bed it's going to be a long night."_

_I nodded making my way back to my room frowning, my closet door was open again._

My eyes snapped open to Dean shaking me saying, "We gotta go!"

I looked up at the house seeing Jenny screaming from inside the house as I instantly jumped into gear to save them. We opened the door to the house as Sam and I ran upstairs to get the kids while Dean went after Jenny. I grabbed the baby while he grabbed the other kid seeing a figure on fire while making our way downstairs when Sam stopped for a moment.

"Take them outside, I'll be right behind you." He instructed me while I nodded unsure making my way outside with the two kids keeping their head low as things were flying around.

Once we were outside Dean came over to me saying, "Where is Sam?"

"He was right behind me…" I said looking at the door as we both yelled his name trying to get through the front door.

"Screw this." I said taking a step back and kicking down the door running into the kitchen seeing a figure on fire making my eyes widened.

Dean and I pulled our guns out as the fire began to dissipate and I felt my body begin to tremble, "Mom…"

I dropped my gun down seeing her smile towards us feeling my eyes fill with tears as she said, "I'm sorry I broke my promise."

She turned around looking up at the ceiling as the house began shaking saying, "You leave my children alone, this is my house!"

I watched as a faded figure screamed and began to disappear as Sam fell to the ground and I ran over to him with Dean as she turned towards us. She gave us a sad smile while I watched her become engulfed in flames before disappearing once more feeling the house grow completely silent. I hugged onto both of them as we all felt the weight of seeing our mother again knowing she was really gone.

"Well now for sure the spirits are gone from this house, Jenny and her family are safe now. I'll stop by every once in a while to check on them though don't you kids worry." Missouri said smiling to all of us as I said, "Thanks for the help."

She smiled hugging me replying, "Of course make sure you all keep in touch and stay together now ya hear, you're family and family has to stick together."

I nodded while we all walked over to the Impala as Dean leaned against the car looking over at me saying, "So… you going to find dad on your own as you planned?"

I looked at him and then Sam shaking my head replying, "No, we do this together."

I walked around the car smirking lightly saying, "But I call shotgun."

* * *

**The family is coming back together, where will their adventure take them next? Tune in next time to find out.**


	4. Unexpected Call

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Call**

The last week had been interesting, to say the least hunting different creatures with my brothers but we were slowly bonding again. Sam and I took turns on the research so neither of us missed out on any action which I found fair enough. I was currently lying lazily on my bed at the hotel when I heard Dean's phone begin to ring.

Dean was snoring lightly but Sam was still away, he didn't sleep much so I tried my best to watch over him so he'd get some sleep. He had been having nightmares but refused to talk to Dean about them much to his annoyance. I couldn't blame him though, after losing Jess things must have been so hard for him not being able to find her killer.

"Dad?" I heard Sam say making my body instantly sit up kicking Dean as he jumped up looking at Sam on the phone saying, "Dad where are you, are you okay?"

Dean jumped over trying to get the phone back from Sam while Sam mentioned some names so I wrote them down quickly as I could see Sam was having trouble being on the phone with dad.

"A demon, that's what killed mom?" Sam said softly making me frown remembering that night in his nursery.

Dad must have hung up because Sam began saying his name looking at the phone angrily while I stood up, "I'm going to look up these names and get us some food."

I knew they needed some time alone for a few so this was the best choice I had especially seeing the anger on Sam's face. Sitting at a restaurant I began working on looking up the names as the waiter told me the food would be ready in a few writing down the information on the names. It seems they were couples that had disappeared in the last three years, all around this time. All were in the same location and stretch of road making my eyes narrow, dad was sending us on a hunt.

Once I got the food I headed back to the room hearing arguing inside making me sigh opening the door as they both stopped looking at me with the food then to each other.

"Dad is sending us on a hunt, those names are couples that have disappeared in the last three years, I think dad thinks another will be taking this year as well." I said shoving the food to them seeing Sam and Dean calm down while Dean said, "Alright well let's pack up and head there, where is the place?"

I took one of his fries seeing him grumble saying, "Burkitsville."

* * *

I sat in the back of the car while Sam and Dean argued again, Sam found out dad was in California but he insisted that we stayed away and take care of what was happening in Burkitsville instead which Sam didn't want to do. I saw them both look back towards me obviously waiting for what I had to say making me sigh.

"Sam… as much as I want to find dad I really think we should look into this case, maybe it's important." I said softly, normally I always agreed with Sam but I also knew that saving people was just as important.

"Unbelievable." Sam said looking outside then at Dean, "Stop the car and pull over."

Dean looked at him but did as he asked watching Sam reach into the backseat grabbing his back making me say, "Sam come on what are you doing?"

"Leaving." He said as Dean and I got out of the car Dean saying, "You heard dad he wanted us not to follow him why can't you listen to him for once?"

"Dean." I said warningly but he shook his head saying, "Screw this if you don't want to listen then fine go away."

Sam began walking as I called out to him but he ignored me making me frown, and just when we were all starting to get along.

I sat in the front seat next to Dean neither of us wanting to talk about Sam leaving as we made it to the town walking inside a little dinner. Looking around everyone gave us the stink eye making Dean and I look at each other and shrug sitting down.

Dean looked at his phone and kept fidgeting with it as I said, "There is no harm in calling him."

He looked at me shaking his head putting the phone back when a man came over to us saying, "How can I help you folks?"

Dean pulled out a picture of the most recent couple saying, "Our friends had come through this way but went missing we were wondering if maybe you've seen them."

I could see a look flash through her eyes, fear from what I saw but he denied ever seeing them brushing it off as they must not have passed through.

Dean of course just smiled and asked for two pieces of pie then looked towards me, "You want anything?"

After trying to ask a few people no one had heard anything until a young girl came over to us smiling lightly telling us about how blessed the town was and Dean let her look at the picture. She recognized the tattoo on the man and said he had been in this very diner and the man who we asked earlier knew that. Looking up at him he said that he did pass through with his new wife but they went on the highway never to pass through again.

"We may as well head out on the road, maybe something along the highway." I said while Dean nodded and we both jumped in the car.

He handed me the EMF reader saying, "Let's see if this bad boy picks anything up."

As we were driving I looked over at Dean saying, "I really think you should call him."

"What good would it do, we'd just end up arguing again." Dean said turning towards me while I said, "I know but I understand why he wants to go after dad, he deserves answers, especially with what happened with Jess."

Dean sighed saying, "Maybe you're right…"

Suddenly the meter began going crazy as I looked at the orchard field telling Dean to stop the car so we could investigate. We both got out looking around until we saw a scarecrow holding a sickle making Dean cringe.

"Man you are fugly…" he said to himself making me laugh looking a bit closer stopping, "Dean…"

I moved its coat seeing a familiar tattoo as he took the picture out showing the same one on the victim of the husband frowning, "Looks like we got something here after all."

* * *

**A little Dean and Delilah hunting together :D**


	5. The Offering

**Chapter 5: The Offering**

Dean and I made it back to the town seeing the girl Emily who tipped us off on seeing him as he went to go talk to her. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number hearing it continue to ring till it went to voicemail beeping.

"Sam it's me, look I know you gotta do what you gotta do but that doesn't mean you can't talk to us still, we are family Sammy and no matter what we will always have each other's back." I said before hanging up the phone as Dean came over to me.

"Seems this town used to be dying but a few years back the town came back to life and hasn't seen a bad harvest in years." He said making me frown saying, "So you think it's human sacrifices?"

"I can only assume but that means we need to find the next happy couple before they go missing." He said while I nodded looking at the diner saying, "I think this is our best bet."

Walking inside I noticed a couple that was out of place eating pie and doing the whole mushy couple thing elbowing Dean as I pointed to them. We walked over and took a seat next to their table as the waitress came over looking to never thrilled to see us as we ordered some pie and coffee.

"So you two must be newlyweds." Dean said looking at them as they noticed us smiling as the woman said, "Yea we decided to do a little road trip for our honeymoon, thankfully we stopped here since the mechanic in town noticed our brake line is close to giving out. We will be all ready to go once it's sundown, how about you too?"

Dean laughed saying, "Oh we've been married for a while, happily most of the time."

I gave him a sideways look while he winked at me clearing my throat gripping his shoulder tightly hearing him grunt saying, "You know my husband is very good with cars, why don't you have him take a look I'm sure he could fix it much faster."

The couple whispered with one another before the man said, "No thanks, I'd rather the professionals take care of it plus we don't really know you guys."

We both nodded as I sipped on my coffee saying, "I bet most of the town is in on this… we need to keep an eye on them."

"Just do us a favor and be careful out there, the roads can be deadly." Dean said as they looked at him worried but the sheriff walks in looking at us saying, "Now I think you folks have done enough, I'd like you to leave this town."

Dean and I looked at each other nodding knowing we couldn't do much else here walking to the car as he and I got in while I said, "Married really?"

He laughed saying, "Hey you know it's a little funny, isn't like no other man would take that leap."

I grumbled looking out the window saying, "Speak for yourself."

* * *

We found a place near the orchard field sitting on the side of the road with the windows open while the sun began to set. We sat in comfortable silence as I looked through dad's journal not really paying attention.

"I called Sam and left him a message." I said while Dean looked over at me saying, "Did he call you back?"

"No… and I don't blame him, he's angry and he's an adult that can make his own choices. All we can do is be there for him when he needs us." I said seeing him nod followed by a scream coming from the field while he handed me a shotgun saying, "Showtime."

We made it out to the field to see the couple running towards us with the scarecrow right on their heels as Dean screamed for them to run to the car and we both shot our gun seeing it did no damage. Our eyes widened running to the car seeing the couple holding each other scared in the back seat and we jumped in seeing the scarecrow disappear before our eyes.

I turned around saying, "It's alright, we will get you back to your car and fix it."

"What the hell was that?" the woman said as Dean replied, "We don't know but it's over now, just promise no more stops in creepy-ass towns."

Once Dean fixed their car for the couple they left on their way while Dean and I got a room in the town making sure to stay away from the sheriff.

"I'm going to take a shower you call Sam." I said grabbing some clothes nodding as I headed into the bathroom.

Once I came out drying my hair Dean hung up the phone telling me the information he got on what we were hunting. A pagan God brought on by the locals for the town to keep their crops full in exchange for a male and female sacrifice. According to the books, it all stems from an ancient tree that we just need to find and burn down.

"Sounds easy enough, my bet it's in the field where the scarecrow is." I said throwing him his keys as he nodded opening the door only to be knocked out.

The sheriff stood in front of me his gun aiming right at me and my weapons were too far away as he stepped over my brother saying, "It's you and your husband's fault that couple got away so now we are going to use you."

I glared my teeth grinding as I thought out my options if he really thought Dean and I were a couple we would be taken to where the tree was but it also meant our gear wouldn't be with us. I sighed knowing we had a better chance than an innocent couple. He came over and before I could say anything else everything went black.

* * *

I groaned opening my eyes feeling my arms were tied up tight hearing voices around me looking over to see Dean starting to become conscious. The girl Emily was yelling at her aunt and uncle about how this was wrong but they decided to tie her up and deal with her after all this was over. We were all taken to a basement to wait till nightfall as the girl Emily was crying in the corner while Dean and I were able to move around more.

"Emily do you know of a big tree in this field, it will be very old." I said groggily while she talked about a tree-like that but didn't know exactly where it was.

The town came back down grabbing Dean and I as I promised her we'd get her out of here as we were tied to a tree in front of the scarecrow. I kept my eyes on the scarecrow as Dean struggled against the ropes but I had already tried and it was too tight for me to get out of it.

"I wish Sammy was here." Dean said softly making me frown saying, "Me too… but it was his choice to leave."

We were silent again as the sun had just set when we heard footsteps making our way towards us as I looked around saying, "Who is there?"

Suddenly I smiled seeing Sam walk out from behind a tree saying, "Sammy you came back."

He began untying us as I looked over frowning, the scarecrow was gone making me look around frantically while Dean and I were cut loose. We all began running towards the road but were stopped by the townspeople holding up guns to us making me glare.

"You guys aren't going anywhere, a couple must be sacrificed." Emily's uncle said while I smirked saying, "Too bad Dean and I are brother and sister."

They went to say something but the scarecrow came up behind them killing him and his wife causing the rest of the town to flee knowing the sacrifice had been made. Once the scarecrow was gone we all made our way back to the basement where Emily was getting her to safety until morning so we could find the tree.

I walked alongside Dean and Sam holding the gasoline in my hand as Emily showed us to the right tree grabbing the gas from my hand wanting to do it. We watched as she burned down the tree staring quietly as I grabbed both of their hands, I knew from now on we had to stick together because that's when we were the strongest.

* * *

**The band is back together again but for how long?**


	6. We Special Few

**Chapter 6: We Special Few**

The next few weeks went as smoothly as they could hunting things and doing our best to keep each other safe. The hardest was when Dean almost died, I never thought I prayed so hard in my life but we eventually found a way through it even if the way was unorthodox. Unfortunately things got out of hand when we met a young man who had gone through the same things we did, he showed having telepathic abilities and in the end, it seemed Sam had some as well. Though I wasn't afraid I worried about Sam and I could tell Dean was too, he constantly kept asking if he was okay while Sam worried he would end up just like that guy evil. It did explain why Sam kept having dreams about people in trouble and to me I saw it more of a blessing than a curse.

Right now we had just finished investigating a house that had a weird symbol in Chicago as I stared at it not knowing what it was. We ended up at the bar where the girl that was murdered worked and began asking some questions while going through dad's journal for notes.

"Sam!" we heard seeing a woman with short blonde hair walk up to us smiling kindly at Sam.

Evidently, while Dean and I were investigating the scarecrow Sam had met Meg on the road and they had gotten slightly close. She seemed very unimpressed with Dean and when she looked at me I couldn't tell if it was admiration or disgust but I didn't trust her.

Sam exchanged numbers with her while she walked away and Sam looked towards Dean and I frowning as he said, "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as Sam said, "It's just too much of a coincidence her showing up like this when we are investigating a murder. I mean she was hell-bent on going to California before I don't see how that changed."

"Well no use worrying about that now, we have research to do." I said while we decided that Sam would keep an eye on her and Dean and I would work on finding out about the symbol.

We agreed making it to the hotel as I sat on the bed looking through my laptop trying to find the symbol as Dean did the same. After much digging, we found out it's a Zoroastrian symbol which represented a demon of darkness conjured by a powerful sorcerer. Dean and I decided that Meg was clean but Sam still wasn't taking any chances making Dean roll his eyes.

"Don't be such a butt Dean, if he has a gut feeling not to trust her than you shouldn't stop him." I said leaning back against the bed as he sat next to me saying, "You're just happy he doesn't cause she'd take him away."

My lip twitched saying, "While that isn't true I think you actually feel that way but don't want to admit it."

He scoffed tossing off his jacket saying, "Dream on sister I'm much tougher than you."

"Please, I'll whip your ass you just name the place." I said while he flung a pillow at me hitting me square in the face laughing till he saw the look on my face saying, "Oh shit."

I flung the pillow at full force at his face knocking him off the bed as I jumped on top of him smacking him over and over, "Know. Your. Place. Little boy!"

We heard the door open as I stopped mid swing seeing Sam walk in with a freaked out look on his face but it turned to curiosity seeing Dean and I. I got off of him while Dean stood up rubbing his head as Sam said he was right.

* * *

We all did some research and found out Meg was involved much to the worry of Dean and I especially when she brought up that we were here.

"Delilah I know you're not going to like it but she mentioned you too." Sam said pulling me to the side as I frowned saying, "What do you mean, what did she say?"

"Well I didn't know who she was talking to but she mentioned you would be ready for someone when the time came." He said while I replied, "That's ominous."

"We got more problems, the two victims were both from Lawrence Kansas." Dean said pointing to some papers while I said, "Do you think this demon has anything to do with mom?"

"I gotta call dad." Dean said walking into the bathroom as I said I got a really bad feeling about this.

Once Dean came back we began packing to get ready for a fight as Dean and Sam were deathly quiet until Dean finally spoke, "So if this is the demon what's your plan after all this is over."

"I didn't give it much thought really, I still have a place to stay at the college." Sam said making me frown while Dean said, "Yea you should go back, for me though this will never be over."

"Guys come on must you both act like this." I said while Dean looked at me saying, "And what about you, you wouldn't have come if it wasn't for Sam I bet."

"That's not true Dean I told you the only reason I ever left is that I wanted the respect I deserved." I said while he shook his head making me frown, and I thought things were going so well.

"I just want us all to be together again… like we have been a family." Dean said reaching for the door making me frown as Sam said, "When this is over you're going to have to let me go and do what I want."

Making our way back to the factory that Sam saw Meg the car was silent and not in a good way either as we made our way up. I could hear voices as we slowly climbed up seeing Meg doing some kind of ritual on an altar.

"Well hello Winchester's glad you could make it." She said not turning around while we all climbed up onto the floor weapons raised towards her.

"We've been waiting for you Sam." She said as I saw shadows behind her move towards us seeing nothing but black.


	7. F is for Family

**Chapter 7: F is for Family**

I groaned waking up feeling my hands tied behind my wrists seeing the others in the same situation feeling my fingers around for a sharp part of the bar that was holding us.

"The little Winchesters finally wake up." Meg said looking between us smirking at Sam while he said, "This was a trap for us all along."

She smiled saying, "Actually this trap was meant for a much bigger fish."

"Dad?" Dean said making her nod saying, "Bingo. He'll come to rescue he's little fish and then these guys will tear him apart."

"Just when I was starting to really like you." Sam lied as she came over to him saying, "Oh you liked me huh?"

She came up and began kissing him but stopped saying, "You really think I'm going to fall for that, you're just a distraction so your brother can escape."

She went to go kick Dean while I stood up seeing her eyes widened, "Think again bitch."

I punched her straight in the face as she fell backward and I pushed over the altar hoping that would stop the shadow demons from attacking us. I watched as they went for Meg grabbing onto her and throwing her out the window as I went to Dean and Sam freeing them.

"You guys alright?" I asked while Dean groaned saying, "Thanks for saving our ass, not a bad line."

I smirked nodding as we made our way out of the factory and decide to head back to the hotel hoping that this was over.

"You really need to pick better women in your life Sammy." Dean said as we began to drive back rolling my shoulders feeling them pop while Sam said, "I knew I had a bad feeling about her after seeing her again."

"You think dad is going to show up?" I said quietly hearing a light sigh from Dean hearing him say, "No, I don't think he'd be that stupid to do that even if we are in danger."

Once we reached the room they unlocked the door and but we quickly held up our guns seeing a man standing in our room but lowered them as he turned around.

"Dad?" we all said together as he smiled towards us saying, "Hey kids."

He hugged Dean and then Sam as he stood in front of me giving me a sad smile saying, "Delilah I'm so happy to see you, you've grown up into a beautiful young woman."

He hugged me tightly as I loosely hugged him back still a bit in shock he just shows up out of the blue. He began telling us he's getting closer to the demon and that he intends to kill the demon not just exorcise it but is trying to find out how.

"So we are doing this together?" Dean asked but before our dad could speak the shadow demons came back and began thrashing us around.

I felt my body being brought up into the air as it started scratching me looking around seeing everyone else in danger as well making me eyes squeeze shut. Suddenly I saw a flash of light from a flare as they began to disperse and I fell to the ground catching my breath.

"Come on we have to leave before they come back." our dad said as we all grabbed our things putting our stuff in the cars as Sam stopped.

"You aren't coming with us?" Sam said to our dad as he frowned saying, "No I'm not."

"It's for the best." Dean said as Sam argued but he retorted back, "He's vulnerable with us around Sam, that's why he sent us away."

After we all begrudgingly agreed we all said our farewells as dad came up to me saying, "Please look after them, I know I never believed in you but you're the only one that can keep this family together."

I felt my eyes start to fill with tears but I held them back nodding my head as we got in our respected cars driving in opposite directions not knowing when we'd see him again. I sat in the back seat of the car as Sam and Dean were also quiet.

"We stay together." I said seeing Sam eye me replying, "No matter what you think we are strongest together you may consider our love a weakness but I consider it strength and when…"

I bit my lip, "When dad has the answers to kill the demon we will do it together."

Dean brought his hand back saying, "Together."

I put my hand on top of his as Sam also nodded, "Together."

* * *

**Sorry, this chapters was a little short, hope you all are enjoying it :)**


	8. All Fangs but No Bite

**Chapter 8: All Fangs but No Bite**

"Looks like I win boys." I said smirking pulling the money towards myself winning yet another hand at Poker.

I grabbed a few beers for the boys walking over to them putting my money away getting a thank you before I sat down seeing Sam on the phone turning it off. He told us a friend of our dad died that he recognized in the journal.

"So we gonna check it out?" I asked looking between them as Dean took a sip replying, "You bet we are."

We eventually reached Elkins' cabin as we got out getting weapons ready opening the door to see it was ransacked. We looked around for anything that could give us a clue to what killed him when I noticed a journal under some books picking it up.

"This looks like dads." I said while the boys came over to me looking at it as I flipped through the pages stopping on a combination of a dropbox.

"This looks like something we should look into, this reminds me of what dad does when he's trying to tell us something." Dean said making us nod while I looked around.

I saw a bit of blood leaning down seeing a fang making me groan, vampires, why did it have to be vampires. I kept my mouth shut for the moment knowing we had bigger fish to fry as we made our way to the post office box. Dean opened it up seeing it was a letter addressed to J.W. but we were startled seeing our dad appearing once again.

We all made our way to a hotel room to open the letter privately as your dad began to read it cursing lightly to himself than looking at us. He began telling us about a legendary gun made by Samuel Colt that was said to be very powerful and valuable.

"So it was in Elkins' care till he was attacked." Sam said making him nod replying, "Yes but right now it's in the hands of who killed Elkins'.

"So we just gotta figure out what killed him then." Dean said making me shrug leaning against the wall, "It's vampires."

They all looked towards me while I sighed saying, "I found some blood and a fang, and I could identify that a mile away."

"Hunting a lot of vampires huh?" my dad said while I shrugged saying, "Nests yea, they are a pain sometimes but once you know how to deal with them it's pretty easy."

"That's my baby sister." Dean said smiling while I nodded looking towards them saying, "We'll have to wait for something to come up, a car abandoned is our best bed. The nest shouldn't be too far from where it is, they stay pretty close to their feeding ground."

"Good girl." Dad said making me smile lightly looking over to us saying, "Let's lay low for right now."

I sat on the bed Sam snoring lightly by my side as Dean slept in the other bed while dad was in a chair by the window listening in on the police radio frequency. Sam began moving around in his sleep and making soft noises as I stroked his hair whispering everything was okay till he stopped stirring.

"You both are still close." Dad said not looking over to me while I shrugged saying, "I always felt I needed to protect him, at least until he left to be on his own."

"You both left." He said making me frown replying, "If I would have stayed I wouldn't be the hunter I am now."

He looked over to me saying, "No, I suppose you wouldn't have."

I listened to the radio buzz about a missing couple and a deserted vehicle causing me to wake Sam and Dean up to check it out. We began to head out as Sam began questioning our dad as he used to while Dean and I looked towards each other knowing this wasn't going to end well.

We reached the abandoned car as I began investigating hearing Sam and our dad still going at it but I was too focused looking around the car. The sun was beginning to rise again when I growled tried of the bickering as I turned towards them both.

"You two need to shut up already." I said pointing my fingers at them both seeing them grow silent turning towards me while I sighed saying, "Look I know you two will never get along and I get it, Sam, I'm pissed off at him too but there are more pressing matters at hand right now. Sam, have you ever fought a vampire?"

He went to say no when I cut him off saying, "No you haven't, but I have and your loud arguing isn't helping. They have amazing hearing as well as the ability to hear a heart beat a mile away and you want to know the only known way to kill them?"

I pulled out my machete swinging it next to Dean's head making his eyes widened saying, "Take the head clean off."

I brought it down hearing Dean let out the breath he was holding while I said calmly, "Now dad tell us the whole truth about the Colt."

Not wanting to argue and face my wrath he told us about the Colt and how it was the only known thing to kill any creature for good. Meaning that it was the only thing we knew that could kill the demon that killed our mother and it was currently in the hands of vampires.

We eventually found the nest deciding to do this quietly and get the Colt then come back to finish them off once it was safe. Dad wanted me to stay outside to take any vampires that tried to follow them and I didn't feel like arguing so I stayed put keeping my eyes on the building ready to swing the first vampire I saw.

All was quiet until I heard a shriek from inside gripping my machete as the boys came running out making me curse.

I ran after them seeing a vampire behind them as I got in front of them yelling, "Duck."

They dropped to the ground as I swung my machete slicing the head clean off watching it thump a tree. I walked over to it seeing the body fall while Dean and Sam began breathing heavily.

I put my hands on my hips seeing them look at me dazed saying, "Let me guess, you didn't check the hostages first?"

* * *

**That's all for now!**


	9. Trade Together

**Chapter 9: Trade Together**

We all walked back up to the road seeing our dad standing by his truck as we said, "Did you get the colt?"

"No, we are going to need to try something else to use as a trade or bait." He said while I looked seeing the tension between Sam and him still.

"Dean we should go get some dead man's blood." I said seeing him look at me funny saying, "Why?"

I sighed replying, "Because it's poisonous to vampires, won't kill them but it can knock them out. Sam and dad can work on a plan while we do that."

He went to say something but then understood where I was going with this nodding as we jumped into the impala heading to the nearest funeral home.

"We need to stick together and not let dad do his own thing again." I said turning towards him as he sighed replying, "You know he won't listen to us, I'm on your boat sis I just don't know what we can do."

I frowned saying, "Yea neither do I…"

"It's crazy though how much they are alike." Dean said with a small laugh while I smiled saying, "Both stubborn but hey so are we Dean."

"Hey I'm not stubborn." he said making me snort replying, "Right and I'm a virgin."

I felt him turn towards me quickly saying, "Excuse me, you're not?"

"Dean I'm an adult, I have needs just like everyone else. Out of everyone you should know that." I said giving him a sideways look while he laughed uncomfortably saying, "That's different I'm me and well you're my little sister it's just gross to think about."

I laughed lightly saying, "Preaching to the choir ya slut."

I saw him look at me for a moment then turn on the music not wanting to argue making me smile lightly, I had won that fight.

Once we very carefully acquired some blood we went back to the hotel and saw Sam and dad still a little tense. Dad decided he would get a hold of the leader's mate which is the only thing that he would trade the colt while we were to get ready for any trouble.

After waiting for an hour by the car dad came back with a woman that had a sack over her head saying, "Alright here is the plan, you guys go clear out the nest and then head out."

"Wait what, you're wanting us to split apart again?" Dean asked visibly seeing the hurt in his eyes while dad said, "Yes, it's too dangerous for all of us to be together."

"We're family we shouldn't split up again." Sam said making me nod seeing dad look firmly at us replying, "This is an order guys and I expect you to listen."

We all looked at one another feeling we were fighting an uphill battle deciding not to push it anymore as we went our separate ways again.

* * *

Once we saw the leader leave the nest with a few others, Dean, Sam and I made our way inside as I dealt with the hostages so Dean and Sam could kill the vampires. Thankfully none of the other hostages had been turned untying them as they ran out of the barn back to the main road. Sam and Dean came over to me letting me know the Colt wasn't around but all the vampires had been dealt with seeing the sun was going down.

"I don't know about you boys but I'm going back where dad is." I said turning away from them feeling Dean grab my arm saying, "He didn't want us to follow him though."

I let out a frustrated laugh replying, "I don't give a damn what he wants I'm tired of him telling us to stick together but he won't even bother to follow that. You know I'm right Dean, we have to do this as a family."

I saw him looking at me searching my face sighing lightly as he grabbed my shoulders saying, "Alright, we do this."

We saw the vampires distracted as I got a good angle throwing my machete slicing off one of their heads while Dean and Sam came out taking the others out leaving the leader and his mate. Before the leader could do anything our dad had the gun in his hand shooting him point-blank. We watched as he lit up from the inside out dropping dead making my eyes widen. His mate began to make her move towards our dad but I took her head off before she got any further letting out a shaky breath.

We moved the bodies and started burning them as our dad came over to us saying, "Well I have to admit I am glad you disobeyed me this time."

"We want to come with you." Dean said as our dad went to argue when I said, "Listen, I know you think we are your weakness but I don't care we are stronger together. She was our mother and we deserve the satisfaction of killing what took her from all of us."

He put his hand on my shoulder looking at Dean and Sam saying, "Alright, we do this as a family."

I got in the car with Sam and Dean since dad always preferred to ride alone leaning in front of the seat seeing Dean and Sam laughing for once. I had been on my own for a year but this working with them it felt better than I have in a long time. I knew I still had some work to do with dad because despite myself I was still bitter towards him but that I hoped would change in time. I looked over the Colt running my fingers over it, and to think this could all be over with a single bullet.

"So you think this thing will really kill it?" I asked while Sam replied, "I don't know but I hope so."


	10. Complications

**Chapter 10: Complications **

The last month had been hard to put it lightly, Meg was alive and hell-bent on getting the Colt from us that she began killing all of our dad's friends. Since we had no leads on where the demon could be we ended up splitting up to gain any leads only to find out Sam had a vision of a family going through exactly what we did.

Of course, we went to investigate but I could see that the pain and anger was eating Sam alive no matter how hard I tried to make him feel better. The yellow-eyed demon from what we learned from our dad had taken dozens of families and leaving nothing but a fire in its wake.

Our dad decided to go where Meg told him to go but bringing the fake Colt with him knowing the demon would have to be at the house that he was targeting. He gave us the task of killing him while he saved what little friends he had left.

Unfortunately though everything didn't go as smoothly as we would have hoped, the demon got away but we were able to save the family from living through the horror that we did. Sam became angry, angry he couldn't stop the demon and angry that we stopped him from throwing his life away by running back into the fire.

Then we got the call from Meg, she had taken our father and wasn't going to give him back till she had the real Colt. For a while we thought all hope was lost, Sam wanted to go after the demon while Dean wanted to give the Colt back regardless of the demon because our dad was more important. We were conflicted on what was right and what we should do but in the end, I knew that our family being together was more important than the gun.

"So where do we turn now, we are going to need to be prepared for Meg since she's also a demon." Dean said making me laugh grabbing his keys replying, "We are going to the one man we know who always has the answers."

"Who would that be?" they both said as I climbed in the driver's seat smirking saying, "Bobby Singer."

* * *

"What in the hell are you igits doing here?" Bobby said as I laughed giving him a hug saying, "Good to see you too Bobby."

We explained why we were there as Sam went to read through the books trying to find anything on the yellow-eyed demon. Dean and I talked to Bobby about what has been happening thus far letting him hear absolutely everything we'd been through.

"I'm glad you guys are here and working together, truth be told I thought she would have killed you by now." Bobby said making me laugh as Dean said, "Yea she hit me pretty hard when I first saw her again but we've grown on each other."

"I'm still her favorite." Sam yelled from the other room making Dean roll his eyes saying, "Very funny Sam."

Suddenly the door burst open seeing a very pissed off Meg come storming in saying, "Hello boys, I've come for the Colt."

She took another step closer as I started laughing making her say, "What's so funny little girl?"

I crossed my arms saying, "Oh just funny how easy that was."

She went to say something but stopped looking up seeing the Devil's trap Bobby had put on his ceiling making me turn towards him saying, "Bless you for being a paranoid old man."

He went to say something but stopped deciding there was no point as we chained her to a chair ready to get some information. She struggled against the chains as Sam got out the books to perform an exorcism.

"You told me she fell out of a building right?" Bobby said as Dean shrugged replying, "Yea so what?"

"Just so you know when we take that demon out the girl is going to die, no way she could have survived that." Bobby said worried as Sam popped his head up saying, "So you're saying once we take this demon out she's going to die?"

Bobby nodded looking towards us while I said, "We still do it, I won't let her be a used toy for a demon."

"First things first." Dean said walking up to her saying, "Where is our dad?"

She laughed saying, "Dead of course."

I threw holy water on her making her cry out for a second glaring as I said, "You wanna try that again?"

"Aww don't you believe little old me?" she said laughing while I crossed my arms saying, "No you wouldn't kill him, he's leverage and would be a waste to you and your master if he died."

She smiled saying, "Aren't you a clever little one, he will be so pleased."

I took a step forward saying, "Who are you talking about…"

She rolled her eyes saying, "It doesn't matter you're still wrong about daddy he is dead. You guys have the real prize."

"Start reading Sammy." Dean said as Sam started reading the words seeing her begin to struggle as we stayed quiet letting Sam work.

"Where is he?" Dean said again yelling a little louder as she replied, "Do your worst, you boys don't have the stones to kill an innocent girl."

I saw Sam looked conflicted as he came over to Dean, Bobby and I saying, "Is there any other way we can help her without killing her?"

"Afraid not… it's either get that demon out and kill her or let it keep riding that poor girl to death." Bobby said sadly as we all looked towards her.

"Do it Sammy." Dean said reluctantly as Sam seemed afraid but nodded knowing this was the only way.

"Tell us the truth, last chance." I said as she said in pain, "A building!"

She told us a location but not the actual building which was good enough for us since she didn't know anything else.

Sam began reading as she struggled hard crying out until the black smoke left her mouth leaving out the window as the girl collapsed seeing blood begin to drip from her mouth. I instantly went over to her untying her hands as Sam helped me letting her down. Bobby grabbed some blankets and water as she was fighting to breathe.

"Thank you, I've been trapped for so long watching her do all those terrible things…" she said weakly as I said, "It's okay, it's over now."

Dean came back over saying, "Meg… do you know anything about our father?"

"He's alive…" she said softly drinking some water as her head began to fall hearing him say, "Where is he?"

Her breathe began puttering as she said, "Sunrise…"

We watched her lifeless body fall laying her down gently as Bobby put a blanket over her softly looking at us sadly. Bobby assured us he would take care of everything with Meg and we got a lead of a Sunrise hotel in Missouri so that's where we decided to head next.

* * *

We sat outside of the Sunrise apartments seeing guards stationed around knowing that this was where he was being kept.

"We should be finding the demon Dean and putting a stop to this once and for all." Sam said looking aggravated which made Dean laugh saying, "You realize how much you and dad are alike, how little you value the importance of family above your own life."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam said as I replied, "You keep thinking you have to do everything alone not realizing how much we love you and want you to keep safe. Dad did the same thing when he didn't want us going on hunts and telling us what to do."

Sam frowned looking at the apartment while I said, "It's too dangerous for all of us to go in at once. I'll stay here ready to move the car in case of any trouble."

"Little sis I'm surprised you wouldn't want to be in the action." Dean said smirking while I rolled my eyes saying, "Trust me I don't think we've reached the action yet."

I watched them both leave sitting in the car as the fire alarms went off seeing most of the occupants' exit but a few stay staring at the building. After a few minutes, I heard a gunshot turning around quickly as I got out of the car seeing Dean and Sam holding dad and a man dead on the ground which I could only assume was a demon.

We made our way to a secluded cabin salting all the windows and doors before we sat our dad down tending to his wounds. Dean began pacing as I grabbed onto him trying to calm him down upset he killed the demon but also an innocent man.

"I'm scared sis, the distance we go to protect each other, I killed someone today, an innocent person who could have been saved." He said as I hugged him trying to soothe him.

"You did what you had to do Dean, and I'm proud of you for it." Dad said as I felt Dean tense up in our hug grabbing the gun and holding it towards our dad, "Get out of our father."

"Woah Dean what the hell?" Sam said as he replied, "That's not our dad Sammy it's the demon."

"Dean, come on listen to yourself." Our dad said while I replied, "Sam dad would never be proud of us for killing an innocent person. Plus he would be pissed for wasting a bullet on that demon."

Sam looked at us than at our dad standing beside Dean and I saying, "You're right, who the hell are you?"

Suddenly our dad's eyes changed yellow making my body tense up feeling the air in the room drop as he smirked towards us. Suddenly we were all slammed against the wall unable to move as he laughed at us walking around the room pushing the Colt out of our reach.

"Oh Sam and here I thought your powers were much stronger than this." He said mocking him while I tried moving seeing his eyes turn to me.

"And you pretty little thing, I've waited a long time to see you again." He said seeing Dean and Sam turn towards me curiously while I said, "You killed our mother."

"And you killed two of my children I feel that's pretty even don't you?" he said while my eyes stayed on him glaring.

"Your nothing you know that, just a worm that let's all your children do the work for you." Dean said as he suddenly began screaming in pain making me yell his name as blood began to leave his body.

"Leave him alone you asshole!" I said fighting with my entire mite to break free to get to him as the demon just laughed.

I listened to Dean's screams watching the blood continue to build and come out of his chest while I started shaking looking over at the demon.

"Dad…" I said softly seeing him stop torturing Dean and looked at me while I said, "It's me Delilah I know you're in there… stop hurting Dean… I… I love you dad."

I watched him grip his head as his eyes flashed back to their usual color so I was able to move going right to Dean as Sam grabbed the Colt aiming it at him.

"Sam… please do it. You have to kill me to kill the demon." He said struggling while I looked towards Sam and then our dad feeling my eyes tear up.

Sam shot at his leg watching our dad kneel down realizing that didn't work but before he could shoot again the demon left his body leaving the house empty once more. I looked over at Dean seeing blood leaking from his mouth.

"Sam, we have to get them to a hospital right now." I said shakily as he nodded grabbing our dad while I helped Dean to the car so he sat in the back with me.

I took my jacket off of myself putting it over him feeling he was growing cold as I cried saying, "Dean please stay with me… you're going to be okay."

"We are almost their hold on everyone." Sam said worriedly when suddenly we saw bright lights heading towards us than all that followed was pain and darkness.

* * *

**I wanted to do a longer chapter for you all, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	11. Knocking on Heavens Door

**Chapter 11: Knocking on Heavens Door**

I opened my eyes gasping for air sitting straight up as I looked around seeing I was in a hospital gown. No one was around as I took a step feeling the cold grown beneath me calling out for anyone.

"Hello Delilah." I heard turning quickly seeing a man sitting on the chair beside my bed.

"Am I dead?" I asked feeling my body grow paler as he laughed replying, "No, you're still alive but were very close to death."

"You're a Reaper…" I said softly seeing him smile saying, "I am a Reaper."

"So let me guess you're here to convince me to move on right?" I said walking around replying, "That's not going to happen, I didn't get this far to be killed in a stupid car accident."

He chuckled lightly saying, "I'm not here to take you, though I can't say the same for your brother."

"Dean…" I said softly stopping as I walked over to him saying, "You're going to take Dean?"

He shook his head saying, "Not me, he is given his own Reaper to guide him."

"You really think he's going to go quietly into the night?" I said cocking my eyebrow hearing him laugh saying, "You Winchester's have always been difficult to kill and even more difficult to control."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked while he replied, "You'll understand in time I'm sure. Now, down to why I'm here."

"Your brother is in great danger." He said while I nodded saying, "Of course he is you people are trying to kill him."

His eyes narrowed and said, "We do not kill we merely bring those to their assigned destination. Besides I didn't mean Dean."

"Sam?" I asked softly seeing him nod while I said, "How is he in danger?"

"Do you think it was a mere coincidence that the demon ended up in your brother's nursery, that he began to get mysteries powers just like that other boy who went through the same thing?" the Reaper said curiously while I frowned knowing he was right.

"What did that thing do to him?" I asked curiously while he sat back saying, "I'm not sure, but it's going to get worse."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked while he stood up replying, "Because you're going to have to do what your brother can't if things get too bad."

"I won't kill my brother if that's what you're asking." I said glaring while I heard him sigh saying, "You may not have a choice in the matter."

"I always have a choice." I said seeing him shake his head, "Stubborn as I would have expected but I cannot force you to do anything just tell you what the best choice is."

I sat on the bed saying, "So what happens now?"

He smiled moving closer saying, "Now… wake up."

My eyes suddenly opened hearing the beeps of machines seeing Sam sitting by my bedside and Dean in the bed next to mine his eyes opened. Sam instantly hugged me while Dean leaned over best he could grabbing my hand.

"Dean… I thought you were gone…" I said softly while he smirked replying, "They can't kill me that easily."

I looked at the door seeing our dad walk in giving a sigh of relief coming towards us as he hugged Dean tightly.

"How are you feeling Dean?" our dad asks while he replies, "I'm feeling fine."

"Where were you last night dad?" Sam asked suddenly as our dad said, "I had stuff to do."

"You went after the demon didn't you?" Sam said worried while our dad shook his head saying, "No I didn't."

"I don't believe you, dad tell us the truth." He said but our dad said sadly, "Can we please not fight."

I frowned seeing Sam nod as our dad said, "Can you grab me some coffee Sam?"

Sam nodded as our dad gave him a hug and he came over to me saying, "I'm sorry… for everything, I shouldn't have held you back and pushed you away."

"Dad you're scaring me." I said quietly but he just smiled hugging me replying, "I love you too, I always have."

He let go of me kissing my forehead then said, "Can you go grab some water, I'm sure Dean needs it after giving us that scare."

I nodded standing up wincing for a moment but realizing I only had a few bruises and I also needed some water. I saw Sam in the hallway staring at him for a moment thinking of what the Reaper had said but I didn't want to worry him right now. I walked up to him giving him a tight hug just happy to feel that he's okay taking in his scent.

"What's that for, last time I checked you and Dean were the ones dying." He said while I mumbled into him, "I wasn't dying and it doesn't matter if you weren't I'm just happy you're here and safe."

"Come on weirdo let's go bring this to dad." He said poking my nose as I grabbed some water while we walked along the hallways but we both stopped seeing our father lying motionless on the ground.

The cups fell from our hands as we instantly were at his side, Sam yelling for help but I didn't feel a pulse nor any signs of life. Dean came to the room falling to the ground with us as the doctors grabbed our father trying to resuscitate him but all they got was a flat line. I clung to my brothers while I felt the tears begin to poor out of my eyes realizing my father the man I spent so much time fighting and arguing with was gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

* * *

Sam, Dean and I stood at the pyre watching the flames begin to rise over the dark sky above, our dad inside the flames burning away into the Heavens above. I had no tears left to cry just my puffy red eyes and my pain as an indication that I wasn't dead inside even if it felt like it.


	12. Regret

**Chapter 12: Regret**

I sat in Bobby's study looking through books trying to find any information I could on the yellow-eyed demon. It had been a week since our dad's funeral and we hadn't been on a hunt in a while. Sam dived into books with me while Dean just stayed outside working on his Impala and drinking beer all day. Bobby was worried about us but with no lead on the demon we couldn't do much but sit and wait, until we got a tip.

A woman named Ellen had called dad months ago but Sam believed she was helping him track the yellow-eyed demon. So despite Dean's whining about the horrible van, we had to take we made a trip to the Roadhouse where she worked meeting her, her daughter Jo and a strange yet genius mullet-wearing guy named Ash.

While Ash went to work finding out information we worked a simple case to keep ourselves busy learning quickly that Sam hadn't gotten over his fear of clowns. It didn't take long before we got back but Ash still hadn't heard any news about the demon but he was able to create a way to let us know if he got any information on demons anywhere in the area.

Once we got back Dean went right back to the Impala while Sam talked to him briefly before walking away. I watched Dean begin to take a crowbar to his car smashing it up making me walk outside seeing tears fill his eyes. I grabbed the crowbar from him feeling him drop it into my hands as I tossed it to the side grabbing onto him tightly.

He cried into my shoulder as I held him close on the ground just letting him get everything he needed out that he was holding in. Once he finished I sat with him rubbing his back softly as I felt my own tears begin to fall again.

"Dean… we need to talk." I said softly as I felt him look up at me while I said, "When I was unconscious in the hospital a Reaper came to me."

I felt Dean's body tensed at the mention of a Reaper feeling him grip my arms saying, "You saw one too?"

I nodded saying, "Yea but he wasn't there to take me away, it came to me with a warning."

He looked at me waiting for me to finish as I sighed saying, "It was warning me about Sammy."

I saw his lip twitch as he said, "What about Sammy?"

I shook my head saying, "It was warning me, saying that Sammy was going to get worse."

Deciding not to mention the part of me possibly having to kill him Dean closed his eyes leaning against his car saying, "We just can't get a break can we, first that Reaper and dad says…"

"What did dad say Dean?" I asked seriously making him sigh saying, "He said if I couldn't save Sam I would have to kill Sam if it came to it, that there are others like him."

I leaned against the car saying, "Should we tell him?"

"No, it will only make everything worse, he's already taking this hard it will make it worse." Dean said making me sigh looking over at the house saying, "We're gonna need some whiskey."

* * *

The last few months seemed to go by slow as we did our best to track anything to do with demons around the United States. We ended up adding for Ash to keep an eye on any stories of children's whose parents died in their nursery because they could also be the ones we were looking for. If I didn't travel with them I was with Bobby helping him with calls just trying to keep myself busy and not think about the fact Sam could be in danger.

Eventually, we picked up the scent of another kid just like Sam who was, for the most part, a good person, unfortunately, his twin was another story but thankfully it didn't end as bloody as the first one. It gave me hope to know that maybe Sam could get better and that he didn't have to feel he was a monster despite his worry.

It wasn't until we learned about the crossroad demon that things got complicated, while Sam stayed to protect the client Dean and I learned just how far our dad went to save him. I watched as Dean debated offering himself in our dad's place and if I wasn't there to stop him he may just have. Thankfully, we were able to exorcise her but it felt like a hollow victory.

"Delilah?" Dean said as I sat in the car with him turning towards him as he said, "I should have died in that hospital."

I closed my eyes saying, "It doesn't matter Dean, dad did what he did to protect you and if you took his place you know damn well he'd do everything he could to change it again. And you better believe I would fight tooth and nail to get you back too."

I saw him smile lightly as his handheld mine for a moment while he said, "You know I'd do the same for you and Sammy."

"I know, which is why we have to fight through this together, we can't let the demon win." I said as he nodded saying, "We will, I'll be damned if we let that bastard win."

* * *

Another few weeks go by as I was sitting in the study while Bobby was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the door burst open. I watched Sam stalk in towards me looking angry as I stood up worried feeling him grab my arm.

"Sam what are you…" I began as he yelled, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you about what Sam?" I asked scared while he let go saying, "Tell me what the Reaper had said, that you know what dad told Dean."

My eyes widened seeing Dean walk in looking upset but I knew why he finally said something making me sigh replying, "Sam I didn't want you to think something was wrong with you…"

"But there is something wrong with me, I'm a freak that's going to end up like all the other kids." Sam said angrily but I narrowed my eyes replying, "Sam Winchester you are neither a freak nor are you going to end up like those kids. You're your own person and a damn good one so don't you think for a second that you're any different."

I saw tears in his eyes as I put my hand on his cheek saying, "Sam… you're my little brother and I'll always protect you, I'll never turn my back on you."

I hugged him tightly feeling him start to hug me while sobbing lightly making me frown as Dean came over to us worried.

He pulled away looking between Dean and I saying, "I need some time alone."

I watched him walk away while Dean and I knew there was nothing we could do to stop him, we were on our own now.


	13. Gone and Back Again

**Chapter 13: Gone and Back Again**

I began drowning myself in work, Dean and I did cases together to distract us from the fact Sam had left. We tried to call but he never answered and when we called Ellen she always said she didn't know where he was either.

I heard Dean's phone go off as I perked up hearing he knew where Sam was while I listened quietly until he hung up the phone saying, "Looks like Sam found more of the kids like him, I'm going to go get him while you keep doing research."

I went to argue but I decided there was no point anymore watching him leave the house taking one of Bobby's cars with him. After a few hours of staring at the books I growled grabbing my jacket and keys and heading out the door, I needed answers and I knew how to get them.

* * *

I kneeled down burying the box I found taking a few steps back standing beside a water tank looking around nervously.

"Well hello, little lamb you're far from home." I heard behind me seeing a woman in a white dress but with demon red eyes.

I took a few steps back as she smiled like a predator stocking towards me but stopped short as her eyes widened looking up laughing, "Quite the devil's trap you made."

"Call it insurance so you don't skin me alive." I said as she laughed crossing her arms saying, "You don't have to worry little lamb you're still valuable alive."

"I'd like to make a deal." I said while she laughed saying, "I can't bring your dear old daddy out of the pit it's too late for him."

"I'd like some answers." I said feeling my fist tighten seeing her smile replying, "I'm not one for giving out freebies, not even for you little lamb."

"Well, you're not having my soul." I said crossing my arms as she laughed replying, "I don't want your soul at least not yet."

"Than what do you want?" I asked worried as she said, "A favor, one favor my boss picks the time and what it is. Could be tomorrow or it could be even years from now."

"Your boss could ask me to kill an innocent person and I'm not okay with that." I said while she laughed saying, "What if I promise it won't be something like that?"

"I'd say you're lying." I said while she laughed replying, "Clever lamb but the way I see it if you want answers this is the only way."

I frowned saying, "The request, as long as it doesn't involve my brothers."

I saw a devilish smile curl on her lips saying, "That's a deal I can make, now shall we seal it with a kiss?"

I looked at her groaning lightly as I walked towards her not stepping over the line but she held my face kissing me hard feeling a burning sensation on my wrist. She pulled away laughing as I saw a brand wrapped around my wrist seeing her look at it than me.

"What the hell is that for?" I asked while she shrugged saying, "Insurance, it will burn when my boss comes a knocking and if you don't answer the call it will burn you from the inside out."

I glared saying, "Alright first question how many of these special children are out there?"

"Not as many as there used to be but only one can be crowned a winner and get the prize." She said shrugging while I frowned saying, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see for the big finale, don't bother though, there is nothing you can do to stop what is already happening." She said shrugging as I said, "What do you mean I can't stop it, there is always a way."

"Your baby brother's fate was set in stone the moment that the yellow-eyed demon stepped into his nursery as a baby." She said as I looked down, "So he did something to him… what did he do?"

She shook her fingers saying, "That was your last question on that subject little lamb try another door. Why don't you ask the question you're really itching to know?"

I ground my teeth stepping forward saying, "Alright, who is this bastard you all seem to be saving me for? That demon Meg said I would be ready for him."

She laughed saying, "Why our father of course."

I felt uneasy licking my chapped lips saying, "Who is your father?"

She went to say something when her eyes widened grunting, "No… don't"

All of a sudden she lit up from the inside out as I covered my eyes hearing her scream in agonizing pain before a pop sound was heard seeing nothing was left but a burn mark where she had stood. I fell to the ground yelling out looking at my arm still seeing the brand cursing.

Despite not getting much information I had a least a little bit to work on, one that Sam was in danger either from the other children like him or himself. Second whoever this demon was that crossroad demon seemed to speak of him as her father, I had a gut feeling in the pit of my stomach that bubbled and grew hoping to God it wasn't who I was thinking.

* * *

I drove back to Bobby's in silence just letting the air outside whip my hair as I clenched the wheel looking at the wristband I put over my brand. I heard my ringtone going off again seeing it was Dean calling but I ignored the call throwing it on the seat next to me. I looked over on the side of the road seeing a group of people drinking beers but saw their eyes reflect off of the lights of my car making me pull over.

"You looking to party pretty girl?" one of the guys said coming over to me and running his hand along my cheek saying, "You look tasty."

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu tonight." I said gripping the machete behind my back slicing his head clean off just as his fangs came out.

The other three screamed out coming at me but I began hacking at them making sure none of the blood went into my mouth or open wounds screaming as I hacked them all to pieces. I was breathing erratically looking around seeing none of them were moving anymore as my eyes darted seeing a pack of cigarettes on the ground picking them up with shaky hands.

_Those things are going to kill you, you need to quit._

_You kill yourself in other ways why are you so worried._

_Because you're my big sister and I don't want to see you die from something stupid like this._

_Alright, Sam, I promise I'll stop._

I lit the lighter lighting the end as I threw it into the fire feeling my fist tighten around the cool metal of the lighter.

"No matter what happens boys I will keep you safe even if I have to die trying." I said looking into the fire as the corpse's burned into nothing but ash.

* * *

I walked back into Bobby's place seeing Dean in the kitchen with a beer in his hands but he stood up seeing me.

"Delilah you're okay." He said softly as I saw Sam walk into the kitchen looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep giving me his usual sad smile.

They both came over hugging me as I saw Bobby walk in breathing a sigh of relief saying, "Thank God."

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked worried while I said, "I had some things I had to do."

He looked over me as Sam said, "Is that blood?"

I looked at my jacket saying, "Yea found some vampires but took care of them, none of it is my blood."

"Don't ever leave like that again without saying anything, I can't lose you or Sammy." He said while I hugged them back saying, "I can't lose you boys either and I don't intend to."

* * *

**Making deals with a demon, it's the Winchester way. **


	14. Once Upon a Dream

**Chapter 14: Once Upon a Dream**

I was quickly caught up with everything that had been happening, how Meg had come back possessing Sam and how Jo almost died. Thankfully Bobby's quick thinking saved the day and they were able to save Sam before any real harm was done.

After that we went back to how it was before all of us hunting ghosts, monsters and even a werewolf to my surprise. Things were tense though, with more special children seeming to pop up Sam's worry began to grow more and more but he kept on wanting to hunt feeling it was the best choice and I agreed. I decided not to tell them about the information I learned since it was futile anyway I just wanted to make sure I was ready for whatever happened.

I looked at the picture of the girl again that had gone missing as Dean said, "You think she's in here, Sammy seemed unsure?"

I shrugged looking at the large abandoned buildings saying, "This is where she walks past for work it's a start."

He nodded pulling the car over as I got out taking my gun out, we didn't know for sure what we were dealing with yet so all bets were off on what weapon to grab.

"So what if it is a Djinn?" I asked quietly looking around as Dean eyed me for a moment saying, "Don't get touched."

I felt the air in the room grow colder holding my gun up as Dean and I split up seeing the girl we were looking for tied up with an IV taking her blood. I went to walk up to her putting my fingers against her neck feeling a weak pulse but a presence behind me caught me by surprise turning to nothing but bright light.

* * *

I gasped sitting up in a bed hearing a groan to my side as a hand shot out of the covers saying, "Babe go back to sleep the alarm hasn't gone off yet."

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked getting out of bed seeing I was in nothing but a shirt and underwear as the figure sat up making me tense up.

I was met with an attractive young man with messy black hair and green eyes looking at me but he reached for his glasses yawning as he said, "Did your fever make you crazy it's me Luke, your finance."

I looked down seeing a ring on my finger as he sighed moving the covers standing up replying, "No use going back to sleep now I guess, we have to leave soon anyway."

"What… what are you talking about?" I asked as he walked over to me putting his hand on my forehead feeling it warm to the touch as my eyes instinctively closed as he said, "Well your fever is gone at least, I'll call your brother Dean and let him know you'll be okay to come over."

"Dean where is he what about Sam?" I asked worried as he laughed saying, "At your parent's house I'd imagine and you know that answer."

My eyes widened slightly rummaging through the drawers saying, "We have to go there now."

"Babe calm down, you were really sick last night I think you should take it easy." He said worriedly while I shook my head saying, "No they are in danger."

He sighed saying, "Alright let me shower quickly and we will leave."

I walked outside looking around seeing I was in a small house in a nice neighborhood, "What the hell…"

I looked back down at my hand seeing the brand wasn't on my arm as I looked up, "Did I die?"

I closed my eyes, "No that's ridiculous, it's the Djinn it has to be…"

Luke ended up right next to me smiling seeing he had a Star Trek shirt on making my lip twitch as he unlocked our car which was a black mustang. I looked around as we drove remembering houses from this area as my pulse quickened seeing my childhood home come into view.

He pulled up as I saw the Impala jumping out running towards the house while I burst the front door open looking around mesmerized. I heard someone doing the dishes feeling my body freeze slowly walking to the sound hearing humming making my eyes water.

"Mom…" I said choking out softly seeing her stop what she was doing smiling at me saying, "Hello dear I'm glad you're feeling better."

She hugged me tightly as I could feel the warmth of her, the smell of apple pie and vanilla perfume and I got lost in it.

She laughed lightly saying, "Honey I saw you a week ago what's going on?"

"I… I'm just happy to see you…" I said hearing footsteps and a voice, "Good to see you little sis, where is that nerd fiancé of yours?"

I saw Dean and dad standing beside one another wiping off the grease from their hands obviously working on something as Luke walked in replying, "Haha Dean not everyone can appreciate my nerdy charm like your sister."

"Be nice to Luke Dean." my dad said smacking his shoulder making my mom laugh saying, "Easy boys' lunch is almost ready."

I looked around for a moment saying, "Where is Sam?"

The room grew silent for a moment as I eyed everyone seeing their solemn faces as I felt my hand twitch, "Oh no…"

* * *

I did some research in my old room seeing a news clipping of a mugging gone wrong, Sam Winchester was in a coma for months before the plug was finally pulled. If we had been hunting he wouldn't have gone like this so I did more digging, all the people we had saved over the years never happened and they were all dead. I sat back in my chair, how could this have happened, if mom never died dad would have never started hunting which means so many innocent lives have died because we weren't there to save them.

Dean came into the room with two beers in his hand handing one to me as I said, "Dean, did dad ever take us hunting?"

"You hunting hell no but he and I bagged some beauties a couple of years back." Dean said sitting on the bed by my chair as I said, "No vampires… ghosts?"

"Jeeze sis how bad was that fever, Luke said you had been spouting a bunch of nonsense but this…" he put his hand to my cheek frowning as he said, "I know Sam being gone hurt you a lot but we can't change what happened."

I looked out the window seeing a girl staring at me but she disappeared just as quickly thinking she looked very familiar.

I shook my head as our mom came in saying, "Lunch is ready."

I sat around the table watching everyone chat together but I stayed quiet, as great as this was it felt unclean and wrong like my past was fogging away from me.

"Honey are you alright you've been awfully quiet." My mom said as I looked over at her seeing her smile softly causing my heart to ache.

"I'm fine mom… just wish Sammy was here." I said feeling Luke grasp my hand saying, "I know, he will be missed."

* * *

I stood in front of the window seeing that girl again as my head began to hurt flashes of an abandoned warehouse and blue eyes. My eyes widened, no this was a trap the Djinn had me there, he could be draining me right now but I wouldn't know. I thought hard all the research I had done, they showed us our dreams what we wanted altered only a little but there was a way out.

I walked downstairs seeing the knives in the block as I grabbed one looking at it while I swallowed as I sensed movement behind me, "Honey, what are you doing?"

I turned around holding up the knife seeing my mom smiling sadly towards me as I said, "You're not real… my mom is dead."

She laughed saying, "What are you talking about I'm right here?"

"No you're just a dream, a different reality made up by the Djinn." I said as she took a step towards me saying, "Do you really want to leave like this?"

"Go back to hunting, your mother and father dead?" she said hitting the table while I winced as she said quietly, "Be offered to him?"

My body froze tightly as she smirked saying, "Oh yes I've done my homework in your brain, you don't want to admit you know who that demon was talking about but deep down you do."

"Shut up, you don't know anything." I said angrily holding the knife to my heart as she laughed saying, "Oh but I do you keep up on this path you're going to belong to L—"

I stabbed the knife into my heart feeling my eyes widened coughing as I saw Sam's face in front of me feeling my arms tied up above my head feeling woozy and light as I said, "Sam…"

* * *

**I know this isn't how Dean had gotten out of the dream world with the Djinn but I wanted to change it up a bit.**


	15. Things You Do for Family

**Chapter 15: Things You Do For Family**

"What do you mean Sam is missing?" I asked leaning to look towards Bobby and Dean as he said, "One minute Sam was right next to me and the next he was gone, I'm grasping at straws on where he could be."

I heard my phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey beauty it's Ash." I heard on the line as my eyes closed saying, "Ash what's going on?"

"I found something, something bigger than anything else, I think it can help you guys find Sam you need to get to the Roadhouse immediately." He said while I nodded saying, "Alright we will be right there Ash."

"Toddles love!" he said hanging up making me laugh looking at Dean saying, "We need to head to the Roadhouse now."

* * *

The first sight we knew something wrong was the smoke, it was black and filled the sky as Dean drove his Impala faster towards it. Pulling up my eyes widened jumping out of the car making my way to the burnt remains of the Roadhouse. Looking through the rubble I stopped seeing an arm sticking out recognizing the watch that Ash used to wear grabbing it off his corpse frowning.

As we all looked through the rubble no signs of Jo and Ellen could be seen as I sat on the Impala looking at his watch wishing we had gotten here sooner. Suddenly my head began pulsing in immense pain as I fell to the ground seeing a flash of a large bell with an oak tree until everything just stopped.

I looked over seeing Dean look at me, he had been on the ground too as I said, "Sam… he's trying to talk to us."

We told Bobby what we saw which he recognized but it would take hours to get there so we had to hurry before it was too late.

"What's the plan then? This has to be the final showdown or something." I said seeing Dean look at me saying, "Final showdown what the hell are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes deciding I should at least tell a piece of the truth replying, "When I left… I went to a crossroad demon."

"What the hell are you freaking nuts sis!?" Dean said turning towards me hearing Bobby say, "You stupid enough to talk to a demon."

"I had it under control." I said sternly before I said, "I needed answers, at least something to get us on the right track."

"What did it say?" Bobby asked as I replied, "It said there was going to be a showdown but only one would be crowned champion and claim the prize."

"What's that supposed to me?" Dean said but I shook my head saying, "The demon refused to tell me more."

"So you sold your soul for that?" Bobby said angry but I shook my head rubbing my arm saying, "No, I didn't offer my soul I got a freebie on account of Dad being taken. It was killed by something before I learned more."

"What do you mean killed by what?" Dean asked worried as I shook my head saying, "I don't know… but it was much more powerful than a demon."

* * *

We finally arrived at the place Bobby had mentioned as we got our guns out getting out of the car looking around. Everything was quiet and still as I looked around hopelessly trying to spot anyone.

"Sam!" I yelled desperately waiting looking around at the silence hearing, "Delilah!"

My heart skipped a beat as we all ran in the direction the voice came from, "Sam!"

I ran forward since I was much faster than the other two seeing Sam turned towards me giving me his usual relived smile causing me to sigh relived until a man in military attire stabbed him in the back, "NO!"

Running over to him I shot at the man but he disappeared in the trees as I fell to my knees Dean right beside me as we tried desperately to get him to wake up.

"Don't leave us… you can't leave us not like this." Dean said sobbing while I looked at Bobby, "Bobby… we can fix him right… he… he can't die like this."

"I'm sorry…" Bobby said already knowing what we were trying to avoid, Sam wasn't breathing we were too late.

* * *

I sat holding Sam's cold hand as Bobby and Dean argued in the other room, I was broken stripped off all hope to the core. Closing my eyes I tried desperately to pray but no one seemed to be listening as I simply cried into his chest.

I sat outside a cigarette in my mouth despite the promise I made, Sam wasn't here anymore so I just felt numb to it all. Sitting on the Impala I wanted to give Dean some alone time with Sam to say his goodbyes knowing we would have to eventually bury him though the thought made me sick to my stomach.

Suddenly Dean came storming out as I stood up throwing the cigarette out as he got in making me jump in after him, he had a crazy look in his eyes that worried me. We began driving, he was going faster than a bullet as I looked over at him.

"Dean what are we doing, we have to take care of Sam." I said quietly as Dean said, "I am taking care of Sam."

I wanted to say anything but kept quiet, talking to Dean right now wouldn't be any good he was hell-bent on something and I didn't want to get in his way.

Finally, he stopped the car with a screeching halt as I looked around then at Dean, "Dean what the hell are you thinking?"

He didn't say anything getting out of the car as I followed suit watching him dig up in the middle of the road as I pushed him saying, "Dean, you can't do this."

"Like hell I can't, he didn't deserve to die, I deserved to die in that hospital but I didn't." he said while I retorted back, "I don't give a damn about then if you throw your life away Sam will never forgive you."

"You want him back just as much as I do unless you got another way I suggest you speak up cause I'm doing this whether you want me to or not." I went to speak but stopped myself I was torn because I wanted to do it too.

The demon appeared as she looked between me and Dean saying, "You wanna talk Dean she waits in the car like a good little girl, last time we saw her one of my coworkers ended up with the wrath of God on their heads."

I went to speak but Dean turned to me saying, "Go wait in the car Delilah."

"Dean." I said firmly but he came over to me hugging me tightly saying, "I swear no matter what I will protect you and Sammy with my life. Just please trust me alright I won't let this demon take me without a fight."

He let go kissing my forehead as I nodded making my way to the Impala as they began to talk hoping that it all turned out okay. After a bit of talking, I watched her kiss him feeling my fist tighten, the deal had been made but I didn't know the sacrifice that he had been willing to make.

* * *

**The battle against the Yellow-eyed demon grows closer, please review and let me know how you're enjoying the story thus far :)**


	16. We Do this Together

**Chapter 16: We Do This Together**

The drive back to the cabin was silent as I kept glancing towards Dean who kept his eyes on the road focused on getting back.

"I know you're mad at me, but I would have done it again if given the choice." He said while I looked down saying, "I know and that's what scares me because if you hadn't done it than I would have."

"I know you would have, which is why I had to do it first. I've lost you both once before and I can't go through that again." He said looking at me while I said, "We lost you too… how long Dean?"

He kept his eyes on the road seeing the cabin coming into view saying, "One year and if I try to stop it Sammy dies."

I let out a shaky breath saying, "Sam isn't going to be happy."

"Sam doesn't need to know at least not till this is over." Dean said looking at me as I looked towards him saying, "Sam is going to think he died he's going to know something is up."

"We'll figure this out just give me some time." Dean said as I saw we were pulling up by the cabin saying, "That's not something we have a lot of."

We walked in the cabin quickly seeing Sam looking around confused as I felt my throat close up seeing he was alive again. He looked over at me as Dean and I ran over hugging him tightly happy to feel his warmth again.

"What happened?" Sam asked as Dean said, "That guy got you pretty good but Bobby was able to patch you up, you've been out for a while."

Sam looked confused like he didn't believe it but he stopped pressing just wanting to get rid of the yellow-eyed demon.

We all sat at a diner hearing Sam talk about everything that had happened with the other kids that were trapped in that hellhole. Dean and I listened quietly until he mentioned the Roadhouse so we had to break the news that it was gone making me frown still not hearing any signs of Ellen or Jo. Despite Dean fighting, Sam insisted we see Bobby which I knew was the smartest option despite the circumstance.

Of course when Bobby saw not only Dean and I but Sam he was more than a little freaked out letting Dean be the one to explain what happened while Sam and I did research again. It seemed there was one area where no demon sightings were but almost like they were going around it unable to get through. We figured that there must be something there that was drawing them in and it was our best choice to find yellow eyes.

Sam and I heard the front door open as we looked up seeing Ellen unharmed and after downing some holy water very happy to see us. She explained that she and Jo were away when the fire happened and Ash had told her to look in a safe but by the time she got back the place was destroyed. She gave us a map of the same location the demons were around.

"So this mark maps all abandoned frontier churches all built by Sam Colt." Bobby said as I traced the lines saying, "It's a giant Devil's trap."

"Now in the middle is an old cowboy cemetery." Bobby said pointing to the middle while Sam said, "What was Sam Colt trying to protect?"

"Maybe it wasn't meant to protect but keep something from getting out." Dean said as we all looked at one another knowing we had to go down and check this out.

Bobby and Ellen rode together while the boys and I were in the Impala the air was thick as we drove on to what could be our final destination.

"You think this is what the yellow-eyed demon wanted one of us for?" Sam said while I nodded saying, "I can imagine so we have to be ready for that guy Jake, we can't take any chances with him."

"Whatever happens…" Dean said looking to each of us smiling saying, "We do this as a family and we end it as one."

"Family." I said holding my hand out as they both smiled taking my hand saying, "Family."

Once we got to the graveyard it was empty so we decided to scope out the area and get ready for any sort of traps that we'd have to deal with. Sam and I sat next to each other while the others were spread apart and I could see the conflicted emotions going through his body.

I placed my hand on his as he looked over at me saying, "I'm scared."

My grip on his hand tightened as I said, "I am too but it will be okay I promise."

Once night fell we heard faint footsteps as I gripped my gun tightly trying not to shake from the fear that was eating me up inside. We saw Jake appear going towards the crypt in the middle coming out of our hiding places as he looked at Sam like he was seeing a ghost.

"No… I killed you." Jake said taken back while Sam said, "Sorry you're not as good of a killer as you thought."

He turned angry saying, "No I cut through your spinal cord you should be dead."

Sam went to say something but I replied, "Obviously not now put the Colt down."

I heard a whimper from Ellen as I turned to see she was holding a gun to her head making me glare at Jake while he laughed saying, "It's amazing all the things I can do once I just let go of trying to suppress it. Now all of you put your guns down or I'll make her pull the trigger."

We all put our guns down as he smirked putting the Colt in what I could only assume was a lock as it began turning. I saw movement to my side as Sam picked up his gun and shot Jake multiple times till he wasn't moving anymore.

"It's a Hellgate, he's going to let all the demons out of hell!" Bobby said as Dean tried to get the Colt out but it was too late as the door began to open while Sam pulled me down bracing ourselves as demons began pouring out from Hell.

Bobby, Ellen and Sam got to the door trying to close it as I looked over to Dean seeing the yellow-eyed demon staring at us with a smirk. Dean went to shoot as I whipped my gun out but we are both thrown into headstones feeling blood already leaving my head.

The demon came up to me smirking as his hand reached into my chest causing me to scream in immense pain feeling like my heart was being squeezed from the inside of my chest.

"Delilah!" Sam yelled running to me but he was tossed against a tree unable to move seeing the yellow-eyed demon wink at me than walk over to him.

"What did you do to her?" he said trying to move while he laughed saying, "Oh I just put a nice little lock over her soul."

"Why…?" I asked weakly feeling my body shake as he looked over at me saying, "So only someone with the key can claim it."

The voices around me began to become muffled as if I had lost too much blood and my head was pounding like a drum but I tried to fight to stay awake. I heard a gunshot go off as I fought with my body harder to move and help fight.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up seeing my vision all blurry but it started to focus more seeing my dad smiling sadly at me.

"Dad…" I said hoarsely feeling his grip on my shoulder tighten softly as he said, "I'm so proud of you… don't worry baby girl everything will be okay…"

I watched him begin to fade feeling my eyes begin to tear up when I saw Dean and Sam coming over to me tears in their eyes making sure I was okay. They hugged me lightly making me grunt assuring them I was okay just needed some whiskey which caused them both to chuckle.

I sat in the back seat of the Impala an ice pack to my head as they both got into the Impala seeing Sam look at Dean saying, "I died that night didn't I?"

We were silent which Sam seemed to understand he did indeed die while he looked sadly at Dean, "How long?"

"A year." Dean said simply while Sam looked at him angry saying, "You shouldn't have done that Dean."

"I had no choice man, I'm your big brother I'm supposed to look out for you." Dean said while Sam shot back, "And it's my job to protect you but I can't do that if you go trying to get yourself killed."

"Can we not fight?" I said softly as Sam looked at me sadly while I said, "Who knows how many demons escaped from Hell tonight, how many innocent people are in danger because of it, so the best thing we can do is work together to get them back to Hell."

Dean looked over at me then Sam sighing heavily, "We got work to do."

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying the story :)**


	17. On the Road Again

**Chapter 17: On the Road Again**

The last few months have been filled with demons, demons, and well more demons. Whether it was fighting the Seven Deadly Sins as demons or forming an uneasy alliance with a demon named Ruby nothing was surprising anymore. All I knew was time was slowly running out for Dean and despite what he was told Sam and me were trying anything we could to get him back.

I was going through books as Bobby and Ruby were working out in the garage on getting the Colt to work against demons again. I didn't trust her though, she had an unhealthy obsession with Sam and I didn't like it, not one bit. I had been looking for answers on the lock that was apparently put on my soul but that was proving useless too since no book had ever heard of it. I tried asking Ruby too but she seemed to not know either or at least she wasn't keen on talking about it.

* * *

I listened to Sam and Dean arguing about Sam going after a crossroad demon to try and get the contract making me frown.

"It doesn't work like that they have a boss that controls the contracts and no matter how many you kill there are more." I said closing my book as they both looked towards me frowning.

"You sure know an awful lot about their boss." Dean said as I rubbed my wrist gently still not feeling the burn saying, "I've done my homework."

"Dean, Ruby told me something that still is leaving me uneasy." Sam said as Dean looked at him waiting for him to continue saying, "I or whoever was the last person standing that yellow-eyes infected was supposed to be made to take over his army of demons. Now that I'm not I guess they may be trying to free an even bigger threat."

I felt a pulse in my chest saying softly, "Lucifer."

I felt them both look at me as Sam said, "Yea how did you know?"

I went back to my book saying quietly, "Lucky guess."

Things began to get even harder when Dean approached me saying there wasn't a way to get out of his deal. He wanted me to know that it was my job to keep Sam from becoming the monster he's been afraid of. After a while, we learned who has been running things now that the yellow-eyed demon was gone, Lilith and she was even nastier than him.

* * *

I kept to my books trying anything I could with finding answers that I barely ate and slept becoming obsessed with knowing what I could. It was probably why I didn't feel the presence outside the hotel room until the door was opened. They started running at me but stopped making me smirk lazily looking at the rug seeing the chalk marks under it.

"You demons are stupid." I said closing my book saying, "Now I have some questions."

I watched him glare at me saying, "What do you want little girl?"

"Who holds the contracts for the crossroads?" I asked sitting in the chair with some whiskey in my hand making him laugh.

"Trying to get out of a deal?" he asked while I looked at the brand on my arm saying, "No, for someone else. Now, do you know who it is or not?"

"Sorry, you're less intimidating than he is, ask another question." He said as I began saying the words to exorcise as he began twitching.

Throughout all my studying I had been able to memorize it by now after all demons were everywhere and I couldn't have the book on me at all times. I watched his fists whiten but growled staring at me with his pure black eyes.

"You can send me back to hell I still won't tell you." He said while I stood up saying, "Fine, what do you know about a soul being locked up?"

He looked at me curiously for a moment then laughed saying, "You can't be… my, what nasty little game have you been roped into?"

"Answer the question." I said simply while he laughed saying, "All I know is only two beings in the universe can remove the lock, God or an Arch Angel."

I went to speak but I closed my mouth again saying, "What?"

"You heard me, but believe me when I saw neither of them is going to waltz down to Earth and take it off at least so you're stuck with it." He said while I said, "What does it do?"

I watched him sigh crossing his arms saying, "It keeps your soul from leaving Earth meaning a Reaper and nothing else can take it."

I stared at him in disbelief saying, "Wouldn't that mean I can't die?"

He laughed saying, "Oh no honey you can die, your soul would just be trapped in a sort of limbo land unable to go to Heaven or Hell meaning if you died all that would be left for you is emptiness."

I swallowed hard feeling my body shake slightly, the demon trapped my soul meaning I couldn't move on so even if I offered my soul to a demon it would be useless. I turned away hearing him tap his foot as I poured some more Whiskey and began finishing the exorcism hearing him cry out in agony till there was a thump on the ground.

I heard the door open followed by a whistle, "Damn sis you cleaned up shop."

I turned around saying, "You know me, I gotta get results."

"Find anything?" Dean asked while I shook my head saying, "Not really theses bastards are not keen on giving up their boss's name."

"What about that lock on your soul?" he asked as I sighed leaning against the counter saying, "Just that there is basically no being that can take it off, but at least I can't sell my soul."

"Guess that's a plus." Dean said looking me over saying, "You gotta get out and away from the books Delilah you're killing yourself here."

"I'm trying to find a way to save you, Dean, we only have about a week left and this is the only thing I can do to not go crazy." I said pushing the hair from my face as he came over hugging me saying, "I know but I need to know you're okay when I'm gone for Sammy, I don't want him just running around with that demon as much as he trusts her."

"I don't either trust me." I said sadly looking at the man on the ground saying, "Let me take care of him than we can find Sam, we need to end this."

I was in the spare room staring at the ceiling throwing my knife up and down until I saw Sam walking in giving me a hopeful smile, "Bobby found her."

* * *

**I know this skipped through most of the season but I didn't want to put too much filler.**


	18. No Rest for the Wicked

**Chapter 18: No Rest for the Wicked**

I stood by Dean watching him pace around the room while Bobby performed his tracking device to find Lilith. Dean wasn't sure we should be heading out now but I knew it was either now or never and she may just be the person who could get him out of the deal. If not at least we would be rid of her and perhaps Ruby wouldn't be around as much.

"We should summon Ruby." Sam said making me frown while Dean said, "No, we find something else we don't need that demon with us."

Though when Sam felt a certain way about something he didn't listen to us as he called Ruby anyway who assured Sam with his psychic abilities alone he could kill Lilith without her knife. I felt uneasy about this remembering the words the Reaper spoke, I feared using his abilities was causing him to stray farther away from the light side. After a scuffle Dean trapped Ruby in a Devil's Trap taking her knife as I watched Sam look at him angrily.

"Enough you two." I said angrily as I sighed heavily, "I'm tired… I'm tired of the arguing and tired of hiding the fact that we may not make it out of this alive. If this is the last time we see each other than we should be spending it as a family, not against each other."

"You sure as hell ain't doing this without me, family don't end with blood." Bobby said putting his arms around their shoulders as I nodded, "Alright, we finish this or die trying."

* * *

The car ride was quiet seeing Bobby's car had gone ahead to scope out the area while I looked between Dean and Sam. I knew Dean had been hallucinating lately but I also knew he didn't want to talk about it, his time was coming up soon and we both knew it.

I saw Dean move to the radio as he put on Dead or Alive making me smile sadly seeing this may be the last time all three of us are in the Impala together so we decided to make the most of it. Singing with them felt good, I haven't felt truly good in a long time but this was the best medicine I could have gotten. Unfortunately sirens behind us went off making me groan as we were being pulled over for an unknown reason making me grip my holy water.

We watched him walk over to us saying, "You know you guys got a busted tail light?"

I turned around realizing he was indeed correct frowning to speak but Dean beat me to it pulling out Ruby's nice stabbing him seeing him spark from the inside.

"I saw his real face… he was a demon." Dean said looking at us as Sam came over to him putting a hand on his shoulder saying, "It's okay Dean, this will come in handy when we need to find Lilith and any other demons that may be around."

I nodded as he smiled saying, "Looks like I got the advantage here."

* * *

"This place is swarming with demons." Dean said groaning as the neighbors around one house, in particular, were everywhere.

"Lilith is in the little girl, she's uglier than all the other ones." Dean said making me laugh replying, "Well we can't kill a little girl, she's smart and knows it."

Bobby split up from us as Dean, Sam and I took care of the demons that were hidden when suddenly Ruby came out of nowhere pushing Dean against a fence.

"Ugh you're one ugly demon." Dean said as more demons began to come but Bobby had blessed the well water causing the sprinklers to begin to burn them.

"We have to go." I said pulling her off of him than saying, "Dean and I will get the hostages, and you guys find Lilith."

Once inside the house Dean and I grabbed the father bringing him to Bobby for safety going back inside when he grabbed my arm making me stop.

"You know Lilith won't be able to help me." He said as I felt his voice shake making me frown saying, "Dean…"

"Promise me even if Sam decides to run off again you keep tabs on him, don't ever give up on him." He said holding my shoulders as I nodded saying, "I will never give up on him and I will never stop praying for you."

"I love you little sis, don't let yourself get consumed by what's around your soul." He said as I nodded hugging him tightly as he nodded heading upstairs with me by his side.

"Sam stop, that's not her." Dean said looking at the little girl as she screamed afraid while her mother was crying.

We ushered the family in the basement to safety looking around the house until Dean froze looking at the clock, "Time's up."

Ruby came into the room telling us that Lilith can't be stopped now and it was too late for all of us.

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders giving him sweet words of encouragement as I felt my tears begin to fall but I needed to stay strong for Dean but mostly for Sammy. Dean grabbed our hands as we run into another room of the house barricading the doors and windows seeing Ruby eye Dean.

"Can I have my knife?" she said seeing Dean look at her saying, "You're not Ruby, I can see your real face Lilith."

She began laughing throwing Dean into a wall as I went to grab the knife but she beat me to it throwing Sam and me against the wall too.

"Where is Ruby?" Sam demanded as she laughed saying, "Ruby was such a naughty girl I sent her very far away."

"Please take Dean's deal off I offer my soul instead." Sam said pleading but she just laughed saying, "I don't want your soul, you have nothing to offer me."

"Take my soul." I said fighting against the wall to move as she looked towards me kneeling down running the knife along my chest saying, "Sorry, your soul is spoken for."

"So what's your plan then, drag me to hell and kill them, become queen bitch?" Dean asked mockingly as she laughed saying, "I don't answer to puppy chow."

I watched her open the door seeing Dean's eyes widen in fear as he was suddenly being ripped to shreds in front of us, I screamed in horror for it to stop as Sam and I were begging Lilith to make it stop but she just laughed watching the life leave Dean's eyes.

I watched as she turned to Sam holding up her hand as a light began to emit out of it aiming straight for Sam's heart.

_Please God, I can't let him die… let me go to him!_

I felt the hold on my body give as I ran to Sam just as the light would have hit him smacking me instead, feeling my body begin to burn up than slowly dissipate feeling suddenly like a crisp winter surround me.

"That's not possible." She said quietly as Sam realized he could move grabbing the knife.

He went to strike Ruby but Lilith smoked herself out before Sam could do his damage watching her body fall to the ground lifeless. I crawled towards Dean my eyes filled to the brim with my tears collapsing against his chest letting out a scream of pain.

* * *

"Why are we burying him?" I asked softly gripping Dean's necklace as Sam continued to dig saying, "I'm going to find a way to bring him back, and I just need time."

"He would have wanted it that way though." I said seeing Sam look towards me sadly saying, "Well he's not here to stop us."

I watched Sam put his corpse into the ground reburying him than placing a cross next to it looking down sadly. Sam came up to me holding me close as I felt his body shake knowing he was crying again.

"What happens now?" I asked while he replied, "I'm going to try and find Ruby, she's the only one I can think of that can help us kill Lilith, in the meantime I need you to look for signs with Bobby and a way to bring Dean back."

I looked up saying, "I want to come with you Sam."

He smiled sadly saying, "I know Delilah I just need some time alone please."

I felt him walk away towards the Impala starting it up while I stayed a few minutes longer putting my hand on the cross.

"God… I know it was you that helped me save Sam… I know I can't ask for you to help save Dean but you can't blame me for trying." I said but I didn't feel a presence like last time kneeling beside the cross as I let all of my anger and sadness out.

* * *

**On the next chapter, things get a little heavenly :)**


	19. Send me an Angel

**Chapter 19: Send Me an Angel**

I sat in what was now my room in Bobby's place as the cigarette began to die between my fingers letting out a heavy sigh. Sam had gone off the deep end dealing with Dean's passing and I hadn't heard from him in months. No matter what number I called they were all out of service and I knew he was just trying to grieve the only way he knew how by being alone. Me however I went back to doing the only thing I knew which was hunting. Whenever Ellen called about cases hunters couldn't solve I was the first one to jump on them, I felt I owed it to Ash for all the help he had given us when he was alive.

I kept my promise to Dean not consuming myself in finding out about the lock on my soul instead trying to figure out Lilith's next move but I had been coming up empty. I heard a scuffle downstairs as I put out my cigarette grabbing my gun glaring downstairs. I slowly tiptoed down the steps but the closer I got the clearer the voice was and I hoped to God it was the voice I thought it was.

"Dean…" I said softly seeing him glare at Bobby but all the hate melted away when he saw me.

He slowly walked over to me as I looked to Bobby but he nodded so I jumped into his arms feeling fresh tears begin to fall, "I prayed… every day for you…"

"You weren't the one who got me out?" he asked while I shook my head saying, "No, Sammy said he was going to try to find a way but I don't know if he ever did."

"Why aren't you with him?" Dean asked sternly making me shake my head saying, "After you left he wanted to try to find a way to bring you back, we were all grieving Dean he needed time. Then he turned off all the numbers I knew so I couldn't even track him."

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said softly hugging me again as I took off his necklace placing it around his neck making him smile looking at it.

I stood leaning against the wall as Dean talked about his gravesite seemingly destroyed and the mark that was left on his skin while we tried to decide what had pulled him out of Hell.

"You think Sammy has anything to do with this?" I asked while he shrugged saying, "We'll just have to find out, I put a tracking device on his phone in case he ever went missing.

"Wish you would have told me that." I said but he smirked saying, "I thought you'd be clever enough to find him."

I stuck my tongue out at him as we all hopped into Bobby's truck to track down our little brother hoping he hadn't gotten worse.

"So what have you been doing while I've been gone?" Dean asked while I said, "Hunting mostly, whenever Ellen comes up with something I take a look at it. If I'm not doing that I'm looking into finding Lilith but it seems she's been on hiatus since our last meeting."

We arrived at a hotel as Dean ran to the door knocking on it seeing Sam answer, his hair had gotten a little longer but he still looked the same. He went to attack Dean when Bobby and I grabbed him explaining it was indeed Dean and he was okay. They embraced as he looked towards me pulling me into his arms as I sighed happily he was okay but noticed a girl in the room looking around confused.

"This is a bit more then I can handle." She said looking at us while Sam said, "These are my siblings."

She quickly decided to leave as Dean nudged Sam's shoulder saying, "Good on ya for finding some fun along the way."

"So how did you do it, how did you get me out of Hell?" Dean asked but Sam looked at him perplexed saying, "I assumed Delilah had something to do with it, don't get me wrong I tried for a long time but no matter what I did no one would help me."

Sam looked sincere and Dean and I knew he was telling the truth learning he ended up here because of a lead on some Demons that may have been involved with Lilith. Bobby suggested we see a psychic friend of his who may be able to tell us what dragged Dean out of Hell which seemed like the smartest option.

We all followed behind Bobby's truck as Dean looked over at Sam saying, "So how did you guys escape Lilith?"

"Lilith was about to kill Sam, I prayed to God to let me move to save him and I got in the way of her blast, hurt like hell but other than that I was fine." I said smiling at Sam as Dean replied, "Yea right don't see why God would ever help us."

I laughed lightly saying, "We believe in all the evils in the world I'd like to hope there is good, who knows maybe an angel saved you from Hell."

He snorted a laugh replying, "Yea right I'm not important enough for something like that even if they were real."

I frowned leaning back in my chair, what if it really was an angel that saved him and if it was could it possibly save my soul too.

* * *

We made it to Bobby's friend Pamela's house as she greeted us all flirting just a little harder with my brothers making me laugh when she grabbed Sam's butt seeing his expression. We all sat around a table as I watched her grab onto Dean's mark on his shoulder while I began thinking maybe she could found out who it was that the brand on my arm was for. I decided Dean's thing was more important not wanting to bring it up when we had bigger fish to fry.

"His name is Castiel, but he's telling me to turn away." Pamela said as Bobby replied, "Maybe we should turn back."

"No, I don't give up that easily." She said smirking but suddenly began screaming as her eyes were burned from the inside out falling to the ground in pain.

"I need to get her to a hospital you three lay low, obviously this thing is more powerful than anything we've dealt with before." Bobby said as we watched in fear as Pamela was taken out of the house still crying out in immense pain.

We sat in the diner as Dean just got off the phone with Bobby saying, "Pamela is out of ICU she's going to be okay but blind for the rest of her life."

I held his hand sadly saying, "It's not your fault."

"It is my fault, she would be able to see if we didn't go to her." Dean said angrily but Sam frowned replying, "We couldn't have known what would happen."

"I say we summon that son of a bitch and get some answers." Dean said seeing Sam shake his head replying, "After what he did to Pamela that would be a very bad idea, no we should follow the lead on the demons they might know something."

I went to say something when the waiter sat beside us smirking with her black eyes looking around frowning, we were surrounded.

"Well, Dean Winchester out of the hot box." She said while Dean said, "Yea you guys must have crappy security."

I saw her seething slightly but not making a move seeing Dean noticed it too smirking towards her saying, "You don't know what got me out do you?"

She glared at him while I said, "You're afraid of it aren't you?"

She turned to me going to say something when Dean slapped her in the face causing Sam and me to gasp seeing she held her ground to afraid to strike even when he hit her again.

"Afraid to get smite by whatever pulled me out, you're not going to do anything to us." Dean said confidently as I eyed around the room seeing none of the demons make a move to do anything.

Dean pulled out his money paying for our food standing up as Sam and I cautiously followed him out seeing none of them made a move to follow. Whatever this thing was that pulled Dean out was immensely powerful, enough to make even demons afraid of something.

* * *

I was in deep sleep, sleep I hadn't had since Dean was gone knowing he was laying right next to me gave me the comfort I couldn't fathom when I was woken up by his scream. I jumped up with my gun in hand seeing he was holding his ears as everything in the room began to shake violently and glass began to shatter. I grabbed onto him assuring him it was okay but also noticed Sam was gone making me frown as Bobby came barging in.

"We need to get out of here, that thing that brought me back is following me." Dean said worried as I said, "Sam isn't here."

"We'll call him on our way out let's get out of here before it comes back." Bobby said as I nodded grabbing everything piling into the car.

After Dean got off the phone with Sam learning he was surveying the diner the demons were at Dean looked at Bobby, "We gotta summon this thing."

"Why the hell should we do that, we don't even know what it is." Bobby said discourage as I replied, "So we cover the area in every binding spell we can and have the blade for insurance if nothing else, we can't keep running."

"She's right, we can't run forever." Dean said as Bobby looked between us sighing heavily knowing we were right.

We pulled up on an abandoned barn as we began covering every square inch in binding and trap spells that we could think of. I looked at them all having a gut feeling this wasn't going to work as Bobby prepared to summon whatever it was.

Once he finished saying the words everything was quiet until the ground began to shake and the lights started to flicker.

Suddenly a man, an ordinary looking man in a trench coat appeared saying, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

My eyes widened as I felt that chill again… the feel of a crisp winter morning as he began walking through all the binding spells. Dean ran at him with Ruby's knife but it seemed to do nothing then Bobby came with an iron crowbar but he touched Bobby's head watching as he fell to the ground but still breathing.

"Dean stop." I said firmly as Dean turned towards me while I walked up to the man as Dean said, "What are you crazy he's going to kill you."

I shook my head saying softly, "No… he's an angel."

* * *

**I have to say Castiel is one of my all-time favorite characters and I'm so excited he's finally in the story. **


	20. Caught Between an Angel and a Hard Place

**Chapter 20: Caught Between An Angel and a Hard Place**

"What the hell do you mean he's an angel?" Dean questioned as the man replied, "I am Castiel an Angel of the Lord."

"Yea right angels aren't real." Dean said criticizing him but went silent as we saw giant black shadowed wings emit from his back against the lightning flashing in the sky.

"Why did you burn out my friend's eyes then, don't seem very angel-like to me." Dean said seeing Castiel look at him replying, "My true form is much too powerful for mortal eyes, and I tried to warn her. I've also tried on two occasions to get a hold of you but as you learned my true voice can also be difficult to withstand."

"So what you just take over a meat suit then?" Dean asked still partially stunned while Castiel messed with his trench coat saying, "All angels must have willing vessels that wish to serve the Lord, very few can hear my voice and accept my call."

"Why save me then, why out of all the other souls in Hell?" Dean said seeing Castiel give him a perplexed look saying, "You don't feel you deserved to be saved."

I felt my knees growing weak but held my ground almost feeling overwhelmed by his presence as he looked over to me saying, "She felt differently and prayed every night, God answered her prayer and sent me as he did the day you died."

"It was you…" I said quietly seeing him stare at me while I approached despite Dean trying to hold me back, "You're the only who helped me save Sam."

"Yes, I was also the one who killed that demon who was going to double-cross you." He said while I went to speak remembering that day I went to the crossroad demon saying kindly, "Thank you."

* * *

"No way, an angel really guys?" Sam said disbelieving us making me sigh shaking my head replying, "I know you guys don't believe it but I know it is."

"I don't know how comfy I feel about being on God's radar." Dean said looking up as I shrugged replying, "We should just be thankful you're back but I will look into information about angels if it makes you guys feel any better."

Dean snapped his fingers looking at Sam saying, "I'm in need of some pie."

Once Sam came back without the pie in tow Bobby called letting us know a woman he'd been asking about angels stopped answering her phone so we decided to check it out. Unfortunately, she was already dead before we got there so we all decided to split up checking on other hunters in the area but were met with bad news seeing they all died. I washed my face off in the bathroom sighing heavily wondering what was going around killing hunters when I saw a shadow pass behind the mirror.

"Well howdy pretty lady." I heard feeling my body tense up seeing Ash leaning against the wall noticing a mark on his hand.

"Ash you're dead." I said taking a cautious step back while he laughed saying, "I wouldn't have been if it weren't for you and your brothers."

"It was an accident." I said as he was suddenly right up against me choking me saying, "You're right it was an accident but that accident got me killed."

Suddenly the door burst open as Dean shot salt rocks making me duck watching Ash's spirit disperse holding my neck trying to breathe again.

"Even in death, that weirdo has the hots for you." Dean said trying to make light of the situation but I just snorted saying, "I'll put you back in Hell Dean Winchester."

On the drive back they told me about seeing Henriksen as well while I told them about the weird brand on Ash's arm. Once we got back to Bobby's place we got our guns out splitting up to try and find him before it was too late.

"You know they didn't just burn the Roadhouse down." I heard behind me holding my gun out as Ash replied, "They tortured us for information first, of course, I didn't want your pretty little face to get hurt so I refused to talk. Do you know what it's like to feel your skin peel off piece by piece?"

I shot my gun watching him disappear as I said, "I'm sorry…"

I ran downstairs seeing Meg coming at Dean when I shot the iron chandelier causing her to disappear as Bobby and Sam came running in.

"Get to the basement." Bobby said as I grabbed onto Dean and we headed downstairs finding a fortified safe room.

"Bobby I love how paranoid you are." I said letting out a weak laugh as he began looking through his books quickly.

"That mark on their skin I know I've seen it somewhere, ah here, it's the mark of the Witnesses." Bobby said pointing to the symbol I had seen on Ash's skin.

"Why are they here Bobby, they should be resting in peace." Sam said as Bobby shook his head saying "They are forced to do this… it's said to be… to be one of the first signs of a coming apocalypse."

I felt my body shiver pulling the book to myself saying, "We gotta send them back to rest in peace."

"There is a spell but we need an open fire and a few others items, Sam you get the hex box upstairs while Dean you go into the kitchen for the ingredients. Delilah, you watch my back and make sure I don't die." Bobby said as I smirked saying, "I can do that."

Once we left the safety of Bobby's bunker room we all separated as I watched Bobby's back shooting anything that came towards us.

As Bobby began working Ash appeared again shaking his head, "You know what this means… the whole apocalypse and what not?"

I shot at him saying, "Those boys need to hurry."

"It means sugar your time is running out." Ash said appearing on the other side of the room as I shot again saying, "Shut up!"

"You can't hide from him, he will find you." Ash said in a sing-song voice as I shot at him again feeling my breathing become shaky seeing Sam and Dean appear with the items.

We started getting cornered as I ran out of ammo seeing Bobby being attacked but I punched towards Meg with my iron ring allowing Bobby to finish as all the spirits disappeared. I slumped onto the ground letting out a sigh of relief I needed a cigarette.

* * *

I lied in bed still uneasy about what Ash's spirit had said when I heard light fluttering to my side making me sit up with my gun.

"Hello Delilah." Castiel said calmly making me drop my gun saying, "What are you doing here?"

"I trust you have a slight understanding of what is happening right now." He said as I looked towards him saying, "Enlighten me."

He gave me a perplexed look and said, "Lilith is currently breaking seals to a cage, releasing the witnesses was one of them."

"What's in the cage?" I said feeling my chest pulse lightly as he eyed me seriously saying, "You know what's in there Delilah, I trust you've been feeling it for a long time."

I put my hand over my chest saying, "Lucifer…"

He nodded while I said, "I don't understand what this all has to do with me."

He looked around the room for a moment saying, "The angels and I are trying to figure that out but for now I trust you and your brothers will aid us in stopping Lilith from releasing all of those seals."

I felt he wasn't telling me everything but I wasn't about to tell an angel he was lying as I got off my bed approaching him seeing his body tense up. I moved my wrist band showing my brand as his fingers touched it for a moment but it seemed to shock him.

"That binding seal is powerful, you'd have to die to get out of that one." Castiel said inspecting it while I frowned saying, "So you don't know of a way that I can remove it?"

"Unfortunately no but I will look into it for you if I have the time, I trust you know the ramifications of that mark though." He said while I nodded saying, "I do but doesn't mean I'm not going to try and remove it."

"I wish you luck but realize that when the demon who branded you gets wind you're trying to remove it he will hunt you down." Castiel said making me nod somberly looking down.

"Can you remove the lock over my soul?" I asked hopefully as he looked down at it before saying, "I cannot, only an Arch Angel can do that."

"Well can't you ask one of them to pop down here and take it off?" I asked seeing his eyes hardened replying, "We have more pressing matters to attend to then a silly box over your soul, besides they don't answer to me."

"I'm sorry… I should be grateful for all you've done for me and my family." I said looking down sadly as I heard him sigh saying, "Just make sure your brothers stay to the course, those seals are what's most important. That and making sure your little brother doesn't stray farther down the road he's going on."

I went to say something but all I got was a flutter of wings and an empty room staring back at me.

* * *

**Next chapter out tomorrow, hope you're enjoying it.**


	21. Halloween Fright Night

**Chapter 21: Halloween Fright Night**

The weeks to follow went by fast, after much prying we learned that while Dean was in Hell Sam had been spending all his time with Ruby. Castiel didn't come back to talk to us more about the seals but he did speak to Dean about it without any of us knowing. He seemed very concerned about Sam and what he was getting himself into using his psychic abilities to exorcise demons. It took a lot of begging to make him see that using his powers wasn't the answer because it was changing him into something he wasn't. When we ended up finding out that Sam had been fed demon blood as an infant from the yellow-eyed demon, Dean and I were both a little more than worried but it was something he hid from us for a long time because he didn't want to worry us.

For the most part, we went back into the same routine of fighting off any bad guys that came in our path but my ears were always open for anything to do with the seals. Currently, we were working on a case the day before Halloween having to do with witches, and I couldn't stand witches.

I sipped my coffee as we made it back to the hotel groaning while I said, "I can't believe witches… and Halloween if this isn't all just one big joke."

"You sound cranky sis." Dean said with a smirk as I groaned saying, "I quit smoking again so a bit on edge."

"And Sam gave up demon blood we all got our thing." Dean said seeing Sam make a face replying, "How is that the same."

I started laughing but it was cut short seeing Castiel and another man standing in our hotel room seeing Sam instantly raise his gun but Dean stopped him explaining that it was the angel. Sam's first time meeting an angel he was mesmerized but they didn't seem as keen on him.

"Who is this?" I asked Castiel as he said, "This is Uriel. Have you learned the witch's identity yet, because it seems they know you."

Castiel held up a hex bag he found in our wall as I looked between them saying, "We have an idea."

"You must find out fast." Castiel said looking at us almost in an urgent fashion as I frowned replying, "This has to do with the seals, doesn't it?"

"Yes raising Samhain is one of the seals." Castiel said feeling my body tense up as Dean replied, "We'll figure this out and keep that from happening."

"I'm afraid you're out of time, you all must leave so Uriel can destroy the town." Castiel said almost casually while Sam replied, "You're going to destroy the whole town, you can't do that."

"It will make sure the witch is stopped before Samhain has been raised." Castiel said while he looked at us saying, "You'd risk the seal breaking putting harm to the world, it's one town."

"This is innocent lives you're talking about." I began stepping towards Castiel saying, "Please give us time to stop it."

"You'd risk the seal being broken?" he asked while I said confidently, "Yes, have faith in us."

Castiel looked towards Dean who nodded then Uriel who seemed unimpressed but turned towards us saying, "Fine, make sure you don't fail."

Once they were gone we dug deeper into the hex bags learning that they weren't burned in a normal fire leading us back to the school. We ended up finding human bones in the teacher's desk so decided to make our way to his basement in perfect Halloween style.

We ended up making it just in time to stop the teacher from sacrificing Tracy but were double-crossed learning that Tracy was the real mastermind behind it all. I felt my body shake as we failed in keeping Samhain from rising meaning another of the seals had been broken.

We quickly covered our faces in the blood to disguise ourselves seeing Tracy easily murdered by him leaving the house as we came up with a new game plan.

"So if I was a demon from Hell that raises the dead on Halloween where do you think I'd go?" I said looking at them knowing our next stop.

* * *

Once at the graveyard Dean and I began saving the kids from the zombies while Sam went after Samhain, we lost one kid but thankfully we were able to save the others. Once we were sure they were all okay Dean and I ran to Sam feeling our hearts drop as he started using his powers again. Though he was able to send Samhain back it took a big toll on his body to the point it looked like it almost killed him.

"Sam you seriously need to stop using these powers." Dean said sternly while I sat in the back seat of the Impala frowning at the altercation.

"I had it under control Dean." Sam said wiping the blood from his nose while I frowned saying, "But you didn't, Sam we can see that whatever this is has put a toll on your body, why can't you see that?"

"Delilah, I know you guys are worried but I've saved a lot of people with this ability and yes I know it's bad but I didn't see any other way tonight, Ruby's knife clearly didn't work on him." he said turning to look at me as I let a shaky sigh out saying, "I still don't like it."

He gave me a sad smile saying, "I'm sorry Delilah, I'll try not to do it again unless absolutely necessary."

"Good, I've already lost both of you once and I don't like I can take losing either of you again." I said feeling my body deflated and beaten as he nodded while the rest of the car ride was silent, we may have stopped Samhain but this was no victory.

* * *

I sat on my bed at the hotel while Sam was in the shower and Dean went out to get us food before we left. I moved my wrist band looking at my brand frowning when I heard feathers fluttering and the weight on the bed change.

"I'm sorry we failed you guys." I said sadly as the voice said, "It wasn't a matter of failing we just wanted to see the decisions Dean was willing to make."

"Dean?" I said curiously while he replied, "Yes, it was why we were ordered to save him, he has a part to play in this and I do not envy him for it."

"Why are you telling me this?" I said turning towards him as he sighed replying, "You have a part in this too, the middle child the balance between the bad in Sam and the good in Dean."

"Sam isn't bad… I wish you guys would stop thinking that." I said frowning while he said, "You've seen what your brother can do, he is heading down the wrong path and despite your best efforts I don't know if you can save him."

I looked down frowning, "I won't give up trying."

"I know, which is why God must have shown such an interest in you." He said making me scoff replying, "Not enough to keep this lock from being put on me."

"God has his ways of making everything work out in the end if that's any comfort." He said making me laugh leaning back on the bed saying, "You know right now… it is."

* * *

**Next chapter out soon :)**


	22. An Angel Named Anna

**Chapter 22: An Angel Named Anna**

I sat in the bar watching as Sam and Dean were hustling for some cash laughing lightly watching Sam pretend to be drunk. I felt someone sit next to me feeling my body tense up seeing it was Ruby seeing Sam notice her stopping the game approaching us with Dean right behind him looking at her with anger.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here." Dean said as she rolled her eyes saying, "I'm just here to drop off some information. I got wind that a woman named Anna Milton is being chased by demons, she must be important because orders are to bring her in alive."

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say, you're a demon?" Dean said while Sam put his hand up replying, "It could be something Dean we should check it out."

"Delilah, help me out here." Dean said as I sighed looking at Sam then Dean saying, "It's worth at least to check it out, if this girl is being chased by demons it's our job to look into it."

Learning that Anna Milton was indeed a real person we made the long journey to her hospital to get some answers much to Dean's disapproval. I made it clear I was only saying we should look into it not for Ruby's sake but for the fact that it's our job to investigate these types of things. I did, however, question Ruby's motives on why she was telling us about her all of a sudden and not doing something herself.

Making it to the hospital we learned she escaped and sulfur was all over the place leaving only drawings Anna had made. She had spoken of knowing about the demons and the coming apocalypse and I was beginning to wonder if she was more than just a human on the run.

"We should check her parent's house, see if maybe she fled there." I said getting in the Impala while they agreed to go to the location.

We were too late sadly, her parents had been slaughtered and again sulfur was all over letting us know it was demons that did this. There was no sign of Anna but Dean did notice a picture Anna had sketched is the same as a picture of a church in the area.

"If you were scared, religious and thought demons were on your ass where do you think you'd go to feel safe." Sam said looking at the pictures while I agreed deciding it was our best bet right now.

Once we got to the church we found Anna hiding and she seemed to know exactly who we were on account she could hear angels.

"The angels say you're the one that could save them." She said to Dean then looked at Sam saying, "Some don't like you very much."

She looked at me almost confused saying, "You… they say you're special apart of something big."

"Well, that's comforting." I said quietly seeing the door burst open knowing it was a demon that had tracked us.

"Well hello Dean." He said as I saw my brother's eyes widened saying, "Alistair."

"You know him?" I asked taking out my weapons while he said, "It's a long story."

I felt my body get flung against a wall with Dean seeing Sam try to use his powers but to no avail causing all of us to worry just what we were dealing with. During the scuffle, Ruby grabbed Anna bringing her to safety while Sam, Dean and I jumped out the window to escape.

* * *

Back at the hotel, I fell onto the bed pulling the glass out of my arm groaning as I grabbed a clean towel to stop the bleeding.

"I just can't understand why you trust Ruby so much." Dean said taking a swig of whiskey as I tossed him an extra towel to clean his wounds.

"You just don't understand…" Sam said looking down in thought while I looked towards them saying, "More importantly how did you know that demon."

"He was the demon in charge of torturing me in Hell… I'd rather not talk about it." Dean said obviously upset about the whole thing.

I went to say something when the door opened suddenly seeing the maid come barging in looking at us saying, "You guys are terrible at hiding, demons are on their way."

"Ruby?" Sam said surprised as she gave him a little smirk saying, "Go out the bathroom window, and leave the car."

She handed Sam a piece of paper before leaving the hotel room as we all looked to one another deciding we should get going. After exiting I hotwired us a car as Sam said Ruby left us an address to where Anna was. I looked towards Dean saying the conflicting look in his eyes but we both knew that right now this was our best course of action.

* * *

Once at the cabin, we saw Anna was safe despite Ruby's presence as I went over making sure she wasn't harmed in anyway.

"So you can see the demons face?" I asked curiously while she nodded saying, "They are ugly."

I laughed lightly seeing her smile softly looking over me saying, "I wish none of this ever happened, I can't even go back to my parents."

I put my hand on her shoulder assuring her we would keep her safe but I spoke too soon as the cabin began to shake. We sent her to another room in the cabin praying the demons didn't find us already but to my surprise, it was Castiel and Uriel.

"Jeeze we thought you guys were demons, what are you doing here?" Dean said surprised seeing Ruby look at them very uneasily.

"We demand you hand over Anna." Uriel said as I frowned getting a bad feeling saying, "What do you want with Anna?"

Castiel looked at me almost sadly saying, "She has to die."

"She's an innocent girl, aren't you guys supposed to protect people like her?" Dean said as Uriel looked at him replying, "She isn't as innocent as she appears."

"Well we aren't going to let you just have her." Sam said looking at them both seeing them holding strange weapons making me tighten my hold around my own weapon.

"We will have her whether we have to go through you or not." Uriel said stepping forward when suddenly a bright light filled the room blinding all of us and when it died the angels were gone.

We all looked among each other confused on how that happened as I ran to the room we hid Anna seeing her sit next to a mirror her blood all over it in weird symbols.

"What is that?" I asked staring at it as she said quietly, "Angel banishing symbol it sends them far away."

Dean helped her up as I said, "We can't stay here, Bobby is in the Caribbean we should hide out there for right now till we can figure out what the hell is going on."

"Agreed." Both Dean and Sam said as Ruby told us she'd meet us there.

* * *

I paced back and forth in Bobby's study, we had placed Anna in the panic room and were waiting for Pamela to finish see if she could reawaken Anna's memories. Dean decided to wait by their side as Ruby sat down looking at my pacing.

"You're gonna make me dizzy kid." Ruby said finally breaking the silence as I stopped turning towards her giving her the stink eye making her put her hands up defensively.

"Why are you so interested in helping us anyway?" I questioned her as she stared at me saying, "I can't this over just as much as you do, Lilith is trouble and I just want things to go the way they used to be."

Crossing my arms I said, "So back to the way they were possessing people and hurting innocent people?"

"You know what I mean." she said defensively while I leaned down looking at her eye level saying, "The moment you betray us, I'm going to be the one to stab that knife of yours through your heart, I will promise you that."

I watched the fear cross over her face hearing footsteps as Dean and Pamela came back up seeing Dean give us a look saying, "Anna… she's an angel."


	23. Heaven Can Wait

**Chapter 23: Heaven Can Wait**

"What do you mean she's an angel?" I said shocked as Pamela replied, "She fell to earth relinquishing her grace to get away from Heaven."

"So if we find her grace she will be an angel for real again?" Sam asked curiously as she nodded saying, "That's what she said."

"Well looks like we got some digging to do then." Dean said as I nodded grabbing my trusty laptop.

Pamala decided she didn't want anything else to do with angels so Dean took her back home while Sam and I did some research feeling Ruby watching us closely.

"Got it." Sam said suddenly as I looked up while he said, "Kentucky, a meter fell and a giant oak tree grew where it landed."

"That's my grace." Anna said looking over at us hopefully as I said, "We better get moving, the angels are going to be pissed when they find us again."

Making our way to Kentucky the ride was pretty quiet as I sat between an angel and a demon, my eyes drifted between the two of them wondering if now was a good time for a joke but held my tongue focusing ahead instead.

"You're hurt." Anna said suddenly putting her hand over my wristband as I pulled it away tightening it replying quietly, "I'm alright."

"You made a deal." Anna insisted in a whisper while I replied, "Yes and I'd rather not talk about it here."

I eyed Sam and Dean who were listening to music not paying attention seeing her frown replying, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, that bind could kill you if you don't do what the owner of it says."

I smiled sadly at Sam saying, "I know but if it gave me answers, even if at the time it wasn't very helpful."

"Winchesters…" Ruby said with a sigh next to me crossing her arms and looking out the window.

* * *

Once we reached the tree I stared at it in awe at how big and beautiful it was seeing Anna walk towards it. She looked around the tree putting her hand on it closing her eyes giving us a frown walking back over.

"The angels have stolen my grace." She said as Dean replied, "Well we will just have to get it from them."

"There is more, the angles sent out a message if I'm not returned to them by tomorrow they will send you back to Hell." She said looking towards Dean seeing him tense up as I went over to him saying, "I won't let that happen, we will figure something out."

"For now let's hideout in that house." Sam said seeing an abandoned farmhouse nodding.

I sat in one of the rooms rubbing my temples, Sam said Ruby ran off and Dean went outside to talk with Anna leaving me to my thoughts. I suddenly felt wings flapping to my side as I stood up defensively seeing Castiel staring out the window making me relax slightly.

"It's not polite to just barge in on a girl all the time you know." I said as he didn't turn saying, "I'm well aware you were dressed."

I went to say something but decided against it not wanting to know just how much he had seen saying, "Why are you here?"

"You need to give up Anna to Uriel and I." he said simply while I frowned replying, "I don't understand why she can't just be left alone."

"She is dangerous, she could cause a rebellion in heaven that could kill many angels." He said sternly while I crossed my arms saying, "I don't believe that."

"Your faith though pure is blind at times." He said making me frown replying, "That's not going to change my mind."

"We can take the lock off." Castiel said suddenly making my heart skip a beat saying, "I thought you couldn't?"

"Well I can't no, but an Archangel can, if you give her up to us we will do that for you." He said looking towards me seriously making me place my hand over my heart saying, "It would be condemning her…"

He took a step towards me meeting my eyes saying, "Decide if it's worth it."

With a flap of his wings, he was suddenly gone as I felt my body shudder before punching the wall in anger.

The next day we were all anxiously standing around in the farmhouse, Ruby was still missing and everyone seemed on edge. Suddenly we heard the familiar flap of wings seeing Uriel and Castiel standing on the opposite side of us Uriel looking at Dean as I stared down Castiel, my time was up.

"So Dean, give up Anna or Sam dies." Uriel said as my eyes turned to Dean seeing him look down upset.

I went to speak but the door burst open seeing Alastair holding an injured Ruby that's when all Hell broke loose. Dean grabbed onto me holding me out of the line of fire knowing that it was easier letting the angels and demons fight it out without us getting in the way. In the middle of the scuffle, I saw Anna go to Uriel freeing her grace as a white misty fog found its way inside her body.

"Shield your eyes!" she screamed out as a powerful light beam escaped her body consuming the farmhouse as I kept my head down trembling.

Then it was nothing my silence as I lifted my head seeing Anna was gone as well as the demons. Looking towards Castiel and Uriel they looked disappointed but left none the less knowing they had been defeated.

* * *

On the side of the road Dean, Sam and I held a beer looking out at a lake beside us, none of us able to break the silence.

"I remember it all you know…" Dean said suddenly as we looked towards him as he said, "My time in Hell… I was gone for four months but in there it felt like forty years."

I frowned feeling my heartache for him as I saw tears begin to build up in his eyes as he said, "I was tortured every day but every day Alastair would say I could get off the rack if I became the torturer."

The tears began to fall as he said shakily, "For thirty years I was able to say no but after so long I ended up giving in torturing other souls so I didn't have to feel the pain again."

I got up hugging him feeling Sam come up beside us hugging him as well as I looked down at the ground saying, "I wasn't truly honest about what this lock entails…"

They both looked at me as I sighed taking a sip of beer before saying, "If I were to die with this lock on my body I wouldn't go to Heaven or Hell I would be trapped in nothingness."

"So we just have to find a way to get it off." Sam said as I shook my head saying, "Only an Arch Angel or God can do that, I don't see either of them helping us anytime soon."

I felt Dean put his arm around me saying, "We will find a way you have my word."

I smiled sadly at him as Sam began laughing saying, "Man, Winchesters just seem to be cursed."

I sighed lightly looking out at the lake, "You have no idea."

* * *

**Sorry this came out so late, my internet has been super wonky. **


	24. Reaper on Vacation

**Chapter 24: Reaper's on Vacation**

I sat looking through my laptop seeing Dean messing with the jukebox and Sam on the phone with Bobby as I looked down at my notes. The last few weeks we hadn't heard anything from the angles which was a relief. Dean and Sam were on edge after dealing with a Siren, thankfully Bobby and I saved their asses before they killed each other. Sam came back over-explaining that in a small town people weren't dying. It seemed despite being shot point-blank, a man dying of terminal cancer among other claims no one had died for a while now.

"Sounds like a miracle to me." Dean said as I shook my head saying, "No, that goes against the natural order, this has to be something bad."

"Guess we gotta check it out." Sam said as we both nodded making our way to Wyoming.

Once we got to the town I split off from them so we could cover more ground talking to all the people who had the near-death experiences. I ended up at a women's house that was mugged on her way home from work and stabbed but had no injuries to show for it.

I took a sip of the tea she gave me making sure to sneak some holy water into hers but it seemed fruitless.

"So when you were mugged did you see anything strange?" I asked as she shook her head saying, "No nothing, I honestly can't believe it really, that knife should have killed me."

I looked around saying, "Have you made any weird deals lately, or perhaps see someone with black eyes?"

She laughed replying, "Nothing of the sort why do you ask?"

I leaned back in the chair deciding she didn't make a deal as I said, "Just curious… what about feeling something cold beside you when the knife struck you?"

"No like I said it was like it didn't happen, a miracle." She said sounding sincere as I took another sip of my tea saying, "Thank you for your time Mrs. Strider."

"Not a problem dear, may the Lord look after you." She said showing me to the door as I gave a small nod.

Once I exited the house I called Sam letting him know that she didn't make a deal and that we should get together at our meet up point hanging up the phone.

"So it sounds like none of them made any sort of deal." Dean said sitting on his laptop while I replied, "No, they all seem genuinely surprised by surviving honestly."

"I'm telling you something bad is going on here." Sam said as I nodded replying, "I agree, I know it's not the angels, this isn't their style."

"So what else do we know that is in charge of taking souls away?" Dean said as Sam and I looked at one another as he said, "Reapers."

"So what the Reapers are just not reaping in this town?" I said with a laugh as Sam shrugged saying, "It would make sense, but I don't understand, they are all about the natural order and none of this is natural."

"Well let's talk to someone that would know." I said going through newspaper clippings showing the picture of the last person to die in this town.

"How will that help?" Dean asked curiously as I shrugged saying, "He was the last one to die, maybe he saw something or is trapped here."

"It's worth a shot." Sam said smiling between us.

We got to the graveyard where the kid was buried as I leaned against the headstone listening to them fight about the natural order of things. I was in no way going to argue with it, where I didn't want people to die I also knew death had its purposes even if I didn't agree on them half the time. Before we could finish the ritual Alistair attacked us again getting Dean and I knocked out cold.

* * *

"So you just casually stood there and didn't get flung?" Dean asked Sam as I held an ice pack to my head hearing him say, "Yea when he couldn't fling me he bailed."

"Sam if you want to keep your little secrets you can but I don't appreciate being lied to." Dean said sternly as I watched Sam just stand quietly frowning at the two of us.

When Sam didn't say anything Dean sat up saying, "Well so much for miracles now that demons are involved."

"They must be doing something to stop the Reapers, maybe it's a seal or something." I said mumbling to myself seeing them both look towards me.

"Does that mean we have to save the friendly neighborhood Reaper then?" Dean said with little enthusiasm making me nod.

"How are we supposed to save something we can't even see?" I said while Dean replied, "We become ghosts."

Sam let out a sarcastic laugh saying, "Did you hit your head harder than I thought?"

"I know it sounds crazy." Dean said while I shook my head saying, "It is crazy."

Sam sighed crossing his arms, "Alright, how?"

* * *

"Hello boys." Pamela said as I brought her in the hotel room her hands going right to their butts without needing to see.

"So which one of you thought of astral projection?" she asked seeing Dean raise his hand saying, "That would be me."

"Of course, Chachi." She said making me laugh as she explained just how dangerous this was going to be.

"I can't take you too, you are aware of that right?" she said turning towards me as I put my hand on my chest saying, "I know, I'll stay here in the room."

"Alright, you both sure you want to do this?" she asked seeing both of them agree making me feel uneasy.

We closed the curtain and lit some candles as Sam and Dean both hugged me assuring me that everything would be alright. I sat down near the window my gun out and ready to deal with anything that tried to walk in the room. They both laid down while she began to speak in Latin seeing no movement from either of them making me tilt my head.

"Alright now that you're both over the rainbow somewhere remember I have to tell you the incantation for you to wake up." She said walking over to Sam and whispering something into his ear before sitting back down.

"What did you say?" I asked making her smirk saying, "Oh just words of encouragement."


	25. The Tipping Point

**Chapter 25: The Tipping Point**

I sat at the chair for hours while Pamela barely moved feeling anxious that I couldn't do anything to help them. I began tapping my finger on my gun closing my eyes but suddenly felt a stick hit me looking over to Pamela.

"You know I can hear that and it's annoying." She said while I sighed saying, "Sorry, just how long is this supposed to take?"

"Who knows, but they'll give us some sort of sign when they figure it out." She said while I frowned looking down at their bodies.

"Do you mind getting me something to drink?" she said suddenly while I looked over at her saying, "I need to protect you."

"Nothing has come yet and you clearly can't seem to sit still so just go do that for me." She said making me frown standing up walking over to Sam and Dean.

"I won't be gone long, I'll be within hearing distance just fire a bullet and I'll come running." I said handing her a gun while she nodded saying, "Alcohol preferable."

I nodded leaving the room going down to a store across the street grabbing some whiskey, the boys would need it to once they got out. As I was walking back I stopped short feeling a cool airflow past me turning my head seeing Castiel standing in an alleyway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked worried as he stared in a direction saying, "Observing."

I looked in the direction not seeing anything then said, "Besides observing what are you doing here?"

"Making sure another seal isn't broken." He said causing a lump to develop in my throat replying, "What seal, why are you not doing anything?"

He finally looked towards me feeling my body stiffen saying, "I cannot stop this one, it's up to your brothers."

"I'm guessing this has to do with the Reapers and no one dying." I said thoughtfully seeing him nod replying, "That has some part in it yes, you should get back to your friend."

I went to speak but heard a gunshot looking up at the hotel then back where Castiel had been standing but he was gone again.

* * *

Running to the hotel room I saw Pamela go to whisper something to Sam than get pulled back by the demon so I jumped onto his back. Without the knife and seeing that the devil's trap was destroyed I had to improvise as long as I could for her to wake them up.

She went over to Sam saying the incantation into his ear as the demon threw me into the wall but I scrambled to get up grabbing his leg causing him to stop moving. He glared at me and began kicking me in the head as I reached for my bag grabbing the holy water hitting him with it. He cried out in pain as I got up punching him in the face when he pulled a knife out bringing it down into my shoulder.

He then punched me straight in the stomach knocking the wind out of me as I tried to get my breath back seeing the demon go for Pamela. I watched him stab her while I tried desperately to get to her in time seeing Sam sit up, holding his hands up causing the demon to pour out of the man's mouth burning into the ground.

He ran to me as I could see spots in my vision knowing I wasn't going to be able to stay awake especially with the blood I was losing saying weakly, "Check on Pamela she needs you more…"

He hesitantly left my side checking on Pamela as I closed my eyes trying not to focus on the constant drumming in my ears holding onto my wound tightly keeping the pressure on it. I wasn't sure when I passed out but I know I heard Dean's voice before I did, thankfully he was safe.

* * *

When I woke up again I learned that Pamela had passed away from her wounds and I was currently in a hospital alone again. Sam and Dean left to get some stuff but I didn't know how long ago they'd left or when they'd return. I put my hand on my shoulder seeing it was all stitched up and wrapped, the doctors were less worried about that and more so my concussion.

I sat bored for a while grabbing my phone seeing neither of them had called so first I tried Sam and got met with no response. I tried Dean next and left a message for him letting him know I was okay hanging up hoping they were both alright. I just wished I had someone to talk to.

"Hello Delilah." I heard beside me jumping slightly seeing Castiel standing still causing me to say, "Do you have the ability to read thoughts or something?"

He looked at me confused for a moment then said, "No, though I am usually good at reading people."

"Do you know where my brothers are?" I asked hopefully while he said, "Sam I do not though I expect he'll find Dean."

I looked at him worried trying to stand up but wincing at the pain in my shoulder saying, "Where is Dean?"

"He is safe, currently interrogating Alastair." He said looking at the monitors and IV hooked up to me while I said, "Why is Dean doing that, hasn't he been through enough with that demon? I want to see him he shouldn't be alone."

I heard him sigh saying, "It was ordered, angels are being killed and Uriel believes he has the answers."

I looked at the confliction on his face saying, "Do you believe that?"

His face seemed unsure, unsure more than I had ever seen him and that's coming from an angel as he walked over to me putting his fingers to my shoulder. I flinched for a moment but relaxed feeling a warm sensation wash over me seeing my wound had been healed looking up at him surprised.

He looked panicked for a moment saying, "We don't have time I'll take you to your brother."

I went to speak but as he touched my shoulder again while I felt a strange sensation like I had a vacuum in my stomach sucking me in then back out seeing I was in an abandoned building. My eyes traveled around seeing Dean fall to the ground beaten to a bloody pulp.

I ran to his side while Castiel attacked Alastair seeing that Dean was still breathing making me breathe a sigh of relief he was going to be okay. I heard Castiel cry out in pain seeing his body was hooked to the wall and he began glowing from the inside. Eyeing the dagger on the ground I jumped up stabbing Alastair myself through his leg. Letting go of Castiel he turned to me his eyes glowing with anger making me glare at him.

"Leave them alone." I said sternly making him laugh saying, "Little girl you're going to pay for that one."

I felt my body being held in place when he suddenly stopped frozen releasing me so I could run to Castiel to make sure he was okay. Castiel looked ahead in horror making me follow his gaze seeing Sam was there and he appeared to be much stronger than before, and it wasn't in a good way. I watched as Alastair lit up from the inside screaming in horrific pain before crumpling to nothingness.

"Sam… what did you do?" I asked softly seeing him turn to me replying, "I can kill them now, don't worry you're safe."

I didn't feel safe though, the look in Sam's eyes shook me to my core, I didn't see my sweet little brother who I vowed to always protect, I saw a demon just begging to be released.

**_Dean_**

I woke up feeling groggy in a hospital room, a hand on mine turning to see Delilah sleeping, making me wonder how long she'd been there.

"She's been by your side since you got here." I heard to my other side seeing Castiel standing at the door.

"Where is Sammy?" I asked in a raspy voice quietly not to wake Delilah.

"He left soon after I got here, he was going to try and find out who has been killing angels but I found out it was Uriel who was the traitor."

"Did I do it, did I break the first seal and start all this?" I said softly seeing his eyes remain somber replying, "Yes, we laid siege to Hell to stop it from happening but we were too late. It is said that the righteous man who starts it will be the one to finish it."

I looked at him confused saying, "I don't know what that even means."

"We don't know either." Castiel said honestly while I felt tears beg to be cried holding them back saying, "I can't do this… I'm not strong enough."

"Alone maybe but you do have someone by your side who is willing to do anything for you." Castiel said as my eyes traveled to Delilah's sleeping form saying, "She doesn't deserve this… any of this."

"She chose this life and if you pushed her away she would come back swinging." Castiel said making me laugh lightly saying, "I know, she's stubborn like her brothers and our dad."

"A Winchester trait it seems." Castiel said as I looked at him thinking he was trying to make a joke but I frowned saying, "No matter what, if something happens to me or God forbid Sammy does go dark side, protect her."

He looked at me then towards Delilah saying, "I will do that for you, I have so far."


	26. Good Luck Chuck

**Chapter 26: Good Luck Chuck**

After Dean was healed up again we were back to work, Dean mentioned that we were all transported to a world where we didn't hunt and I was a receptionist, which made me even more grateful to be a hunter and not doing that. He told us about meeting Zachariah who was Castiel's boss and put in charge of everything since Uriel was a traitor.

Sam seemed to constantly be on the edge which put me on edge right beside him worried using his powers was changing him more. Anytime I tried to talk to him about it he assured me he was fine but I wasn't convinced at all. Dean was worried too, worried about Sam and worried about the apocalypse weighing heavily on us as seals continued to be broken.

Though nothing could have prepared me for what happened next, learning that my life was written in a book and what's worse, it had fanfictions.

"I can't believe this!" I yelled out frustrated slamming my laptop down as Dean was reading one of the books on the bed.

"Speak for yourself sister, you think I wanted to learn about Wincest." He said making me shudder rubbing my arms uncomfortably.

"Good news is I got an address on the guy." Sam said looking at us as I said, "Good, I'm gonna give that dude a piece of my mind."

* * *

Once we got to his door I knocked angrily on it seeing a meek man answer it but closed it again before I could speak. I looked at Sam and Dean then back at the door kicking it in as the man squeaked running away from the door.

"Who are you people, I don't have anything." He said while I replied ignoring him, "Are you Chuck Shurley?"

"Yes." He said worried as I held up the Supernatural book saying, "How dare you put my life on print like this for filthy horny teenagers to pick it apart and make it even grosser."

"You mean our life sis." Dean pipped in making me turn and glare at him seeing his hands go up defensively.

"Come on these aren't real people." He said while Sam stepped up saying, "Yea they are, and you're looking at them."

Once Chuck knew our last name which apparently was in none of the books he was convinced we were all indeed real. He began telling us first off how sorry he was but all of his inspiration comes to him in his dreams which made it feel even creepier.

After I calmed down from my anger he told us how Lilith was going to find us and Sam and Lilith were going to have a night of fiery demonic passion which unsettled me. Dean proposed we did the opposite of what Chuck had predicted while Sam wanted to confront Lilith head one despite us being truly prepared. I decided to just do my own thing seeing as both of their ideas felt futile at the moment.

Following Dean around was interesting though, he ordered a salad instead of a burger and cake instead of pie. No matter how many times he tried to do the opposite though it always turned out just how Chuck predicted it. Dean grew angry and went to attack Chuck but Castiel intervened letting us know that Chuck was a prophet of the lord and protected by an archangel.

Deciding we couldn't do much else Dean and I got back to the hotel only to find out Sam destroyed all of the hex bags protecting us from Lilith.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean said angrily while Sam stayed calm replying, "Look this is the best lead we got, I won't do what Chuck says."

"Sammy everything I've done no matter how I've tried to keep it from happening has happened this will be no different." Dean said seeing the worry outgrow the anger he was feeling.

"Dean, you have to trust me, Delilah would you tell him it's going to be alright?" Sam said looking at me for help as I sighed replying, "All of this is getting out of hand… Chuck didn't see everything though so we can't really know what really happens."

Dean seemed frustrated by what I said storming out of the hotel as Sam said, "Go with him, I don't want you to get hurt in case things get bad."

I grabbed his hand gently saying, "Sammy… please promise you'll do the right thing when the time comes."

He gave me a sad smile saying, "I will have faith in me."

I nodded still with uncertainty before going outside seeing Dean looking up at the sky than Castiel appearing by his side. Though Dean wanted him to intervene Castiel explained they couldn't interfere in divine prophecies. He did, however, give us a loophole in that if Chuck were to be put in danger the Archangel guarding him would unleash the wrath of Heaven down on whoever is threatening him.

With that new piece of knowledge Dean and I drove back to Chuck's house seeing him look less than enthusiastic to see us.

"We need you to come with us." Dean said grabbing him by the collar seeing him look between us saying, "This isn't in my vision."

"Yeah well we're making it up as we go, please you're the only one who can help our brother from doing something stupid." I said seeing his eyes soften looking between us till Dean pulled out his gun saying, "Or we can just shoot you and see just how fast that Archangel is."

He put his hands up defensively saying, "Alright I'll go…"

* * *

The drive back was silent as we wondered just what Sam was doing with Lilith, I hoped he wasn't having passionate demon sex but with how Chuck wrote who knows. Once we got back to the hotel Dean burst open the door to see Lilith on top of Sam not looking to happy.

"I am the prophet, Chuck!" Chuck said pushing past us seeing Lilith stare at him for a moment replying, "You have got to be joking."

Lilith took a step towards him when we felt the whole hotel begin to shake seeing her eyes widened as Dean said, "Oh it's no joke you see Chucky hear has an Archangel on his shoulder and they don't play nice to anyone coming to close."

Pieces of the ceiling began to fall and a bright light seemed to begin to engulf the room watching Lilith weigh her options not liking her odds. She suddenly came out of the girl she had possessed in an angry cloud of smoke getting as far away as she could I assumed.

"Atta boy Chucky." Dean said smacking Chuck's back causing him to groan in pain looking over at him than Sam.

* * *

Dean decided to stay with Sam while I drove Chuck back home seeing as I didn't want to make him walk like Dean was going to. He was quiet during the ride looking down as if in thought making me frown looking towards him.

"Thanks for your help today, sorry Dean had to threaten you." I said laughing uncomfortably trying to ease the mood.

"It's fine, should have known he'd pull something like that." He said looking out the window as I stared at him for a moment saying, "So you really dream about the things we do, see it before it happens?"

He looked towards me almost sadly saying, "Yes, it's been like that for years and before you ask no I don't know how this all is going to end with your, you know problem."

My mouth twitched slightly saying, "Yea I figured… guess I'll just have to see that one out as it happens?"

"Are you afraid?" he asked making me laugh sarcastically saying, "Of course I'm afraid, but… I've made my peace with it, the only thing that matters are my brothers and protecting them whatever the cost of what happens to me."

We arrived at his house as he looked at me one more time saying, "You know if God is real, I'm sure he would be very proud of you."

I gave a ghost of a smile saying softly, "Sure doesn't feel that way."

* * *

**Next chapter out soon! Hope you're all enjoying my story :)**


	27. When the Levee Breaks

**Chapter 27: When the Levee Breaks**

Weeks seemed to slip by faster than I wished they had as seals disappeared along with them the more time Lilith was free to roam. I went from having another little brother to learning he had died before we even truly knew him and I mourned him for that. Despite that though, Adam didn't deserve to live the life as a Hunter, in that I envied him greatly for not having the world on his shoulders.

After that we met Jimmy, who Castiel had been riding, he was kind like I figured he would be sacrificing his life to protect his family. Castiel, however, had changed greatly, he didn't visit me anymore which in a way made me feel less safe. He seemed to believe that things were more important in Heaven and his orders were now his top priority so there was no point arguing with an angel.

Then there was Sam, consumed and obsessed with demon blood he would drink it to keep his powers strong but to what end? I worried gravely for him but I didn't know how I could do anything to stop it, we were all coming unhinged and time was running out. So, when Dean and Bobby suggested we cut Sam off cold turkey to get sobered back up it only seemed like the right choice. Though as soon as those doors closed and I saw the look of betrayal in Sam's eyes I felt broken and empty that it had gotten to this point and I didn't see the signs early enough to stop them.

* * *

"How long must he stay in there?" I said pacing back and forth hearing Sam's screams making me even more anxious.

"As long as it takes." Dean said simply while I frowned looking at the door to the basement sadly.

"This could kill him you know." Bobby said worried while Dean looked at him saying, "I would rather him die human than become a monster."

I watched Dean walk out angrily as Bobby looked towards me saying, "What now?"

"Bobby I don't know what to do…" I said truthfully feeling defeated in every sense of the word sitting down running my fingers through my hair saying, "With all this apocalypse stuff, the demon blood, finding out I had another little brother only to lose him before we even really met, this stupid lock on my soul and…"

I looked down at my wrist band saying, "I'm just saying why is this happening to us, why are we cursed?"

Bobby came over hugging me saying, "I don't know kid but we will get through all this so long as we stick together."

I nodded as he said, "Go get some rest alright, I'll wake you if anything changes."

I frowned but agreed deciding there was no use standing and waiting anymore, what was going to happen will happen. Little did I know while I slept Sam had escaped and when Bobby tried to stop him he nearly killed him. Though when Dean disappeared that's when I really began to worry something big was about to happen and I needed to try and stop it.

* * *

Looking through Bobby's books I tried to find anything to summon an angel having Castiel ignoring me for so long I was getting desperate. I tried calling Dean multiple times but he never answered it even after leaving some pretty angry texts as I looked at my contacts seeing Sam dialing.

Going straight to voice mail I leaned against the wall saying, "Sam it's Delilah, look I know you don't think we care or that you're a monster but you're not. You're my little brother and I love you, you just have to let us in so we can help you. I remember when you were born, mom was holding you in her arms and I just stared at you mesmerized and I promised… I promised mom I'd protect you no matter what and now is no different. So please Sam, don't do anything you'll regret and come home."

I hung up the phone sitting on my bed when I felt a familiar sensation turning quickly to see Castiel staring at me from the darkness in the room.

"You came…" I said quietly as he replied, "I have heard your prayers."

"Where is Dean… what happened to Sam?" I asked desperately for answers standing up and going towards him.

"Dean is in a safe place, Sam is sick and he's getting worse, I'm not sure how much human is left in him." Castiel said slightly honest while I grabbed a hold of his trench coat, "Where is Dean, what are you not telling me about what's happening."

He was quiet as I relaxed letting go of his coat watching him sit on my bed saying, "I am conflicted, my orders go against everything I have been taught but in my heart, I know that this isn't the way it should be."

"The way what shouldn't be?" I asked sitting beside him seeing the conflicting emotions pass through his eyes replying, "The angels want the last seal to be broken, we are keeping your brother Dean so he doesn't stop Sam from killing Lilith."

I stood up quickly, "You mean to tell me you want to start the apocalypse?"

He stood up after me saying, "I do not wish for it but that is what the orders are telling me."

I grabbed his shoulders gently saying, "Castiel, please you are the only one who can stop this from happening, you have to help me get to Dean and Sam before it's too late."

"We may be too late." He said calmly as I shook my head saying, "I don't care I have to help them even if it kills me."

I felt his hands hold onto my arms feeling my body shudder as I was in a new room looking to my side seeing Dean. I ran up to him hugging him tightly as Zachariah entered the room just in time for Castiel to cast the angel banishing sigil. Castiel explained quickly to Dean what was happening but admitted he didn't know where Sam was so we decided to ask the one person who would know.

* * *

"Hello, Chucky." Dean said as we appeared in his living room seeing he was on the phone looking over at us scared.

"We need to know where Sam is." I said as he told us where he was but that us coming wasn't part of his visions making me wonder how much we could truly change.

Suddenly the room began to shake and outside we were blinded by a bright light knowing the Archangel had been sent.

"You two go to Sam I'll stay here and hold him off." Castiel said while I walked over to him replying, "Be safe."

I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips feeling his body tense up while I laughed lightly saying, "Sorry Jimmy."

Dean and I were quickly teleported outside the church as he looked at me saying, "We are going to have a talk about that one sis but first things first, let's save Sammy and the world."

We made our way through the church going down to the basement seeing Sam standing there in front of Lilith with Ruby at his side but she simply smirked closing the door as we yelled his name. We both began pounding on the door yelling his name until Dean pulled out his gun shooting at the door as I kicked it open, seeing Lilith lying dead on the floor.

"You idiots are too late we've won and now Lucifer is free to claim what is his." She said as with all my might I grabbed her by the neck smashing her against the wall while Dean drove her dagger right through her heart.

Sam sat on the ground as I went up to him helping him up seeing tears in his eyes and the look of utter regret as he said softly, "I'm sorry."

I hugged him saying, "It's okay Sammy… I'm just happy you're okay."

We felt the ground begin to move as the floor began to open up feeling my chest pound angrily as I clenched it hissing.

"Delilah what's wrong?" Dean asked while we began to get engulfed by a bright light as I said softly, "He's coming."

_God please if you're out there, protect my brothers, I don't care if I die get them out of here. _

After that was pure white light then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Lucifer coming soon!**


	28. No Time for a Break

**Chapter 28: No Time for a Break**

I looked down at my body seeing Dean and Sam sitting next to me, we were on a plane as I closed my eyes thanking whatever saved us. Once we landed the first place we went to was Chuck's place but it had been torn to pieces.

"Where is Castiel?" I asked worried as he frowned saying, "The Archangel tore him to pieces I'm sorry."

I heard the familiar sound of wings as Zachariah and two others appeared in the room looking more than pissed off.

"The time for games is done Dean, now that Lucifer is free he will be hunting for a vessel so we don't have much time." Zachariah said making my eyes widened, "He needs permission to possess someone?"

He looked towards me saying, "Well he's still an angel after all."

"I'm done being you're little bitch boy, you're the ones who started this mess in the first place." Dean said but Zachariah laughed replying, "We aren't the ones who fed your brother demon blood if you want to blame anyone blame him."

"You still did nothing to stop it and you knew what would have happened it's your fault." I said angrily as he laughed at me saying, "Well aren't you precious, I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you, little girl, we would kill you if it got us results."

"Now you threaten my sis, yea no way I'm helping you." Dean said as Zachariah went to say something but noticed Dean's hand was bleeding and he had made the angel banishing sigil.

"Learned this from friend Cas you son of a bitch." Dean said slamming his hand into the middle as all the angels disappeared.

I gave Chuck some money for a place to stay as we all got to a hotel seeing Sam grab hex bags that warded off angels. Since opening the cage Sam seemed like he was back to his normal self again making me wonder if once that seal was broken he went back to normal.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Dean asked as if he was reading my mind while Sam said, "Good, I have felt the effects of the demon blood since killing Lilith. We need to talk about all that happened I mean I freed Lucifer for crying out loud."

"We don't need to discuss anything, we are going to treat this like a hunt." Dean said seeming to be still seething about all of this.

* * *

We got to work looking up stuff doing with angels and archangels but it seemed we didn't have enough lore to really do much about it. I was also close on figuring out how to get this brand off, it would take a very powerful angel to do so or a demon that could be just as powerful which gave me hope that I would be able to find someone and trap them into taking it off. I felt an itch on my wrist as I began to scratch it then froze realizing the brand had begun to burn.

I looked up at Sam and Dean still deep in their research as I stood up saying, "Hey I'm going to go for a drive, I need to clear my head."

"Be careful Delilah." Sam said worried making me smile saying, "I will call me if there is trouble."

I hoped into my Mustang and began driving letting the pulse of the brand lead me to wherever it was I was heading. I drove for what felt like hours getting a call from Sam and Dean along the way telling me they were heading somewhere with Bobby but would be back soon. Suddenly the mark stopped burning as I put my car in park seeing I was by a large bridge down off the road.

I got out walking over to a bench by the river under the bridge until I felt a presence sit beside me causing me to jump.

"Hello darling, glad we could finally meet in person, the names Crowley." He said in a British accent.

I looked him over for a moment tilting my head saying, "You're the one the demons were so afraid of?"

He laughed saying, "You have no idea."

I stood up as he continued to sit down eyeing me up and down before saying, "You're scrawnier than I expected."

"Yeah well you're shorter than what I expected so what's it to you?" I said glaring at him making him laugh replying, "Ah that fire in the face of danger gives me tingles in my naughty bits."

I shivered feeling gross saying, "Are you here to make good on your request I got places to be."

He stood up feeling my body instinctively take a step back while he said, "Right to the point no I'm not."

My eyes narrowed saying, "Then why have you dragged me all the way out here?"

"Well, I did want to meet you, especially since you and your brothers have done a good deal of work to my crossroad demons." He said as I crossed my arms saying, "I doubt that would justify a random call, especially since I hadn't felt any burn till after Lucifer was unleased."

"Clever girl, yes now that big old bad Lucy is out things I'm sure will become more complicated not just for you meat suits but for demons as well." Crowley said eyeing me like prey as I stood trying to remain neutral.

"I just wanted to remind you that you still owe that favor and should you ever try and get out of it I will hurt those close to you." He said eyeing me dangerously as I replied, "The demon I made the deal with already said that Dean and Sam would be kept out of this."

He chuckled coming right up next to me as I felt his hot breath against my neck feeling my body freeze in place as he whispered huskily, "I wasn't talking about them."

I went to speak feeling my phone ring noticing he was gone as I saw it was from Dean making me pick it up, "Dean are you okay?"

"I'm fine but… Bobby… he's hurt." Dean said as it felt like my heart was crushed shaking slightly hanging up the phone.

"Castiel… anyone I don't know who else to reach out too… I need to get to Bobby." I said softly to myself when I felt a familiar feeling of wings beside me and I was instantly in a hospital room.

Dean and Sam looked at me surprised as I saw Bobby sitting angrily on the hospital bed seeming to be hurt but okay.

I walked up to him hugging him while he grunted saying, "What's gotten into you kid I'm fine."

I hugged him tighter saying, "I know I'm just happy you're okay."

Dean explained he was possessed by a demon but he was able to break free for a moment stabbing Ruby's knife into his leg so it would get out him. I was also shocked to find out Meg was still around and kicking eager to give her a piece of my mind. Sam explained Castiel was also still alive but cut off from heaven unable to heal Bobby but he was going to find God to get some answers on how we all survived and what to do next. What was the worst though was the angels were trying to force Dean to be the vessel for Michael but I knew my brother he wouldn't give in so easily.

"We'll let you get some rest for now Bobby." Sam said while he looked at Sam saying, "Look those things I said that was the demon talking, I'll always be here for you Sam."

We walked to the Impala as I looked over still feeling the tension between Sam and Dean saying, "We just can't get a break can we?"

Dean frowned before getting in, "No, no we can't."

* * *

**Alright, I promise the next chapter will have Lucifer in it!**


	29. Angel Riding Shotgun

**Chapter 29: Angel Riding Shotgun**

After learning Bobby would never walk again I felt responsible, not because I did it personally but if I was there maybe it wouldn't have come to that. Once we got out on the road again we met up with a fellow hunter named Rufus as well as Ellen and Jo, it seemed a town was ground zero for one of the horsemen of the apocalypse War himself. After an uneasy time taking care of him by simply taking his ring leaving him powerless Sam decided he didn't trust himself to hunt anymore. I tried hard to convince him to stay but I knew he needed normality in his life again and I couldn't blame him for that.

Dean and I, however, did what we did best in these kinds of circumstances, we hunted anything that got in our way. For Dean, it was his anger that kept him hunting but for me, it was a distraction to block out all the negative feelings that I had been feeling over the last few weeks. It came to the point where I was afraid to sleep especially when he visited.

* * *

_-One week earlier-_

I was sleeping soundly, Dean was out with a girl I imagined so I was enjoying the peace for once in a long time till I felt a pressure sit beside me stirring me awake.

I felt a hand drift along my side feeling a chill run down my spine as if I had suddenly been left out in the freezing cold. I sat up suddenly feeling the goosebumps spread through my body seeing a man lying beside me, he looked normal, sandy blondish hair with dark blue eyes and a relaxed smile on his face.

"Hey there Delilah." He said smoothly causing another chill to run up my spine standing up off the bed as he lazily sat up keeping his gaze on me.

"It's you…" I said quietly almost afraid to speak as he kept smiling saying, "Good to know I've made an impression on you."

I went to reach for my weapons hearing him laugh saying, "None of those will be of use to you, I just came to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" I said almost angrily that the devil himself was sitting on my bed way to casually.

"Well you, of course, I've waited a long time to meet you." He said standing up but my body was too afraid to move as he ran his finger along my jawline.

"How did you find me, we have hex bags against angels." I said pulling my face away from his cold touch while he smirked replying, "Oh Delilah no hex bag can keep me from you, and after all, I made sure that lock will always be trackable by someone that can open it."

He pointed to my chest as I suddenly grew angry pushing him so he fell onto the bed only making him laugh, "Well had I known you would be this excited to see me I would have acted sooner."

"You stay the hell away from me and my family." I said standing my ground seeing his lip twitch replying, "I'm afraid that's not going to happen, I have big plans for you… and your brother Sammy."

"What do you want with Sam and me?" I said while he shrugged replying, "Oh well this meat suit Nick he was a plan B your baby brother was the true vessel I was to claim. You, my dear Delilah well you're going to give me permission to open that little lock on your soul so you'll belong to me."

"I will never give you permission to take me and Sam won't say yes to you either." I said crossing my arms while he laughed suddenly grabbing my arm throwing me down on the bed so he was above me feeling the cold he emitted begin to surround me.

"You'll both say yes in the end, no matter where you go I'll find you so long as you got that lock and Sammy will do anything to protect his family with the right push." He said as I tried to fight out from underneath him.

"I'd rather die than let that happen." I said as I felt his mouth ghost along my neck replying, "Trust me you'll give in to me in the end and when I'm wearing your brother as a meat suit you wouldn't dare leave my side to make sure I keep poor little Sammy alive."

"I hate you…" I said seeing a flash of hurt in his eyes before saying, "I get that a lot."

I felt him place a kiss on my forehead softly and then he was suddenly gone making me jump up sobbing, what was I supposed to do now.

* * *

_-Present Day-_

Lucifer would often come visit me when I was alone so I tried everything I could not to be so I wouldn't have to see his face or feel the cold that entered my body when he attempted to press closely to me. Normally he would just talk to me but he never hurt me which I was more than grateful for, though it still surprised me. I sat on the bed while Dean was in the bathroom cleaning off the blood from himself, I didn't tell him about the visits knowing he had enough to think about and it wouldn't do him any good to worry.

I heard the door open looking up confused seeing not only Dean but Castiel standing beside him looks like we had another mission to do.

"So we are going to find the angel Raphael who has already killed you once?" I said skeptically from the back seat as Cas turned to me saying, "Yes, he may be the only one who knows where God is."

Posing as FBI agents always went well for Dean and me but with Cas around well it was outright hilarious, he wanted to be truthful which wouldn't fly. We ended up learning Raphael's vessel was at a hospital but he was basically a vegetable having gone through everything as a walking puppet for an archangel.

Regrouping back at an abandoned house, Castiel brought us some holy oil saying it's the only thing that can trap an angel once it is lit deciding it would be useful. After that I watched Castiel sit on a chair saying he will wait till we make our next move.

"You are way to uptight Cas, you need to loosen up a bit." Dean said to him as the serious looking angel gave him a strange look replying, "I don't know what you mean."

"You know get laid or something." Dean said laughing making me roll my eyes until Cas said, "I have never done that."

"What!?" Dean and I said very surprisedly as he looked between us saying, "I've had no need to so why should I do it?"

"Because it's fun." Dean said making me smile seeing him arguing with an angel about never having sex.

"I don't understand how procreating can be used for fun." Cas said while Dean shook his head saying, "It's not about just having babies man, come on I'll take you somewhere special you stay here sis."

"No!" I yelled suddenly fearing to be alone seeing them both look at me surprised as I cleared my throat saying, "I wanna help Cas out too, so I'm going."

After a weird look from Dean, we made it to the strip club seeing Dean was enjoying this place as Cas looked around clearly uncomfortable. Dean ordered a drink for us as Cas sat stiffly beside me while Dean went around finding a girl for Cas.

"Is this a usual custom to finding someone to do sex with?" Cas said making me laugh replying, "Normally no, Dean just figures this is the easiest, normally you have sex with someone you actually care about or like."

He went to speak when Dean came back with a girl named Chastity who you saw take Cas into the back room as he gave us another uneasy look.

I turned to Dean seeing him staring at the girls on stage while I said, "You know he probably doesn't even know what he's doing in there."

"He'll figure it out." Dean said waving his hand.

* * *

**Lucifer has finally been revealed and what fun will the virgin Castiel have, tune in next time!**


	30. Kissed by an Angel

**Chapter 30: Kissed by an Angel**

I took a sip of my drink watching Dean chat up some of the girls while I sat uncomfortably until I heard a scream from the back room. I looked towards Dean grabbing his jacket seeing Chastity storm out of the room while Cas walked out fully clothed looking perplexed.

"Dude what did you do?" Dean asked confused while Cas replied, "I simply looked into her eyes and let her know it's not her fault her dad left."

I began laughing loudly while Dean shook his head laughing saying, "Man you don't go bringing up daddy issues to these girls. We can try again, I met some more girls."

"I would prefer to head back to the house Dean." Cas said not interested while Dean sighed saying, "Alright fine but I'm going to stay here I have a feeling I'm gonna get lucky."

"I'll go with you Castiel." I said patting his back while he nodded going to a dark spot on the street transporting us back to the house.

* * *

"I'm sorry I failed Dean in there." Castiel said somberly while I shook my head saying, "You didn't fail him, I actually haven't seen Dean laugh and smile that much in a while."

"We will have to wait until he returns to go back to Raphael's vessel." Castiel said while I nodded scrunching my nose saying, "He may be a while knowing him."

I began walking up to the room I claimed feeling his footsteps follow behind me until I turned around almost bumping into him saying, "What are you doing?"

"It's clear you don't want to be alone, I don't see you enjoying the place Dean took us so I decided to follow you for now." He said making me smile lightly replying, "Well thank you Castiel, I really do appreciate all you've done for us and for me."

I took my jacket off stretching lightly while I felt Castiel's eyes still on me making me turn to him as he said, "Why did you kiss me?"

I was silent for a moment watching his big bright blue eyes look towards me curiously as I said, "Well I was more than sure we were all going to die and I wanted us both to feel a bit of pleasantness before that, I do care about you despite the whole wrath of an angel thing."

I went to laugh when he was suddenly right beside me causing me to grow silent as his hands grabbed my shoulders pulling me into a kiss. I tensed at first but eased into it enjoying how soft and delicate he was pulling him closer to me.

He pulled away slowly as my eyes fluttered open while he said, "That was pleasant, but I have a strange sensation running down my lower extremities."

I laughed against his forehead as my hands ran down his arms till I got to his hips feeling him let out a breathy sigh saying, "Yes down there, is that normal?"

"Yes that's normal, do you want to feel more sensations?" I asked not wanting to overstep his boundaries as he said, "Yes please."

I smiled at his politeness gripping his trench coat pulling it off his shoulders grabbing his tie pulling him into a deeper kiss running my tongue along his lower lip feeling him open it unsurely. I pulled his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt as his hands shyly stayed at his side making me pull away.

"It's okay to touch me, just let instincts take over you'll know what to do." I said softly pulling my shirt over my head as his head dipped down looking at my body.

I pulled him over to the bed pushing him down gently as I crawled on top of him feeling my pelvis hit his causing a groan to leave his mouth pulling my mouth to his. His hands went around to my back as he attempted to remove my bra but he was having trouble.

"What sort of witchery is this?" he said as I kissed along his neck letting out a little laugh helping him out.

His eyes traveled along my bare chest reaching a nervous hand up cupping one of my breasts as I let out a small moan allowing my hands to travel down to his belt buckle. He began massaging and playing with my breasts almost with childlike wonder as I eased off his pants seeing the tent already ready for action in his boxers.

I brought my hand down squeezing him above his boxers watching him suddenly throw his head back groaning louder as his hold on my breasts squeezed tighter making me grind my hips down onto him moaning. Before I had time to register what happened I was flipped onto my back as he began fidgeting with my pants to get them off. I fought the urge to giggle at the determined look on his face instead of helping him until I was fully naked watching his eyes travel over my body.

I sat up on the bed gripping the edges of his boxers slowly slipping them off as he said, "Does my vessel's form please you?"

I wrapped my fingers around his length as his hand grabbed my shoulder to keep balance while I purred, "Yes very much so."

I began pumping him in my hands running my thumb along his tip feeling his juices leak out as his raspy panting became quicker. I let go suddenly seeing him give me a frustrated look that I couldn't help but smile easing him down on the bed so he was laying on his back.

"Are we about to procreate?" Castiel said looking at me while I laughed saying, "We are going to have sex, I'll take the lead then if you're feeling comfortable you can take control."

He nodded looking nervous but I laced my fingers with his easing my way down slowly letting a long moan escape my lips as he filled me to the hilt. His grip on my hand was almost bone-crushing while his eyes closed letting out a low groan. After giving him a second I began bouncing on top of him getting a nice smooth rhythm going as soft moans began leaving my lips.

His hands let go of mine traveling to my hips urging me to pick up my pace as his fingers dug into me but I decided to tease him keeping my pace slower. I heard a growl from him feeling my body being flipped onto my back with a surprised squeak.

His mouth found mine in a hungry kiss as his hands cupped my ass pushing into me as far as he could causing me to moan into the kiss. My hands gripped his shoulders digging my nails into them as he began nibbling down my neck. I suddenly felt a strange pain in my chest for a moment like a pulse or shock my eyes remained tightly closed as it washed over me until Castiel's voice brought me back to reality.

"Something is happening, I can't hold it much longer…" he moaned in his usual raspy voice feeling his thrusts become quicker as I felt myself on the brink of ecstasy.

"Let go…" I whispered into his ear nibbling it while my legs wrapped tightly around him as my walls clenched desperately against him.

I ran my fingers through his hair still riding my high as his hands grasped tightly towards me almost afraid I'd disappear. I felt a gust of wind opening my eyes for a moment seeing large wings sprout from his back as he moaned my name coming hard.

His body relaxed again moving from my body as he was panting while I looked over at him just as much out of breath saying, "You're officially not a virgin anymore, did you enjoy that?"

I looked up at his ruffled hair seeing the haze of sex wash over him hearing a satisfied sigh escape his lips saying, "Now I know why you humans don't just do this for procreation."

I stared at him for a moment before laughing, gosh it had been so long since I laughed this much and I didn't realize how much I missed it. After everything Dean, Sam, Bobby and I had been through it was nice to just not think about it for once and worry about my own wellbeing.

Castiel looked over at me saying, "You better get some sleep, we go after Raphael when Dean returns, I will stay till your brother returns."

I nodded as I pulled up the covers over my body not bothering to get dressed while I watched him stay sitting on my bed suddenly dressed again falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I couldn't resist doing a little smut with good old Cas ;)**


	31. One Foot Forward

**Chapter 31: One Foot Forward**

I was sleeping soundly hugging onto my pillow for warmth when I felt a hand stroke down my naked shoulder along my back. At first, I thought it was Castiel when I suddenly realized how cold the room had suddenly gotten.

My eyes opened up immediately grasping the sheets to cover my naked body seeing Lucifer lying on the bed beside me his usual lazy smirk, "Looks like someone enjoyed some angel food cake."

I glared at him holding my covers tighter as he leaned up sitting against the headboard, "I myself find devil's food cake much more appetizing, care to find out which you prefer?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said angrily while he laughed replying, "You really think that goody two shoe angel is going to fix your problems, tell me whilst in your moment of passion you feel pain like something wasn't right?"

My eyes widened as I said softly, "How… how did you know that?"

I saw his lips curl into a mischievous smile saying, "Why should I tell you, I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?"

I scowled at him wrapping the blanket around my body as I walked to the bathroom only for him to block my path smirking at me, "Maybe if you gave me a little look under that sheet I'll reconsider talking to you."

I raised my eyebrow at him, if I had to be honest with myself he didn't act at all like I would have expected him to. He was sarcastic and liked to make jokes, I guess I always pictured the devil as evil incarnate that was killing left and right for no rhythm or reason.

I began to think why he wanted Sam as a vessel, both younger siblings cast to the side by their father and it started to make sense but it still didn't answer my real question, why was he so interested in me. I let out a sigh opening the sheet showing off my body as his eyes widened in surprise but I quickly closed it again watching him pout.

"Such a tease… " he said stepping closer while I boldly put my hand up saying, "I'm in a good mood so tell me before it turns sour again."

He shrugged leaning against wall replying, "I mean I could help that out but if you insist fine. That pain was your body rejecting Castiel."

I cocked my eyebrow up saying, "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes saying, "You know the saying you put your body, heart, and soul into things?"

I nodded unsurely while he pointed at my chest saying, "Well behind your lovely bosoms is a soul that can't feel that."

"Are you telling me this lock makes it so I can't truly care or love someone completely?" I said feeling myself frown while he moved some hair behind me ear feeling the cold surround me saying, "Sadly yes after a while that pain you felt while bumping nasties with the angel will get worse and worse at least until it's unlocked."

"That's not going to convince me to say yes to you." I said pulling away from his touch while he put his hands on either side of my head saying, "Maybe not right now but your body will eventually crave attention and I'm the only one willing to give you such a release."

"Delilah Anne Winchester you have some explaining to do!" I heard Dean yell from downstairs making Lucifer turn to the door laughing saying in a sing song voice, "Someone is in trouble."

"You will be too if you don't leave." I said sternly seeing his face hardened for a moment before the cold air around me disappeared along with him.

I quickly got dressed hearing footprints approach the door and Dean storming in with a look that could kill, seeing a confused Castiel beside him.

Dean looked at me in almost disbelief while I stared at him innocently, "What's wrong Dean?"

"Don't do that tone with me young lady, did you… did he… with Cas?" he tried to say but couldn't bring himself to say it while Castiel stared at him saying, "I thought you'd be proud of me?"

Dean stared at him dumbfounded saying, "A stranger sure but my baby sister come on Cas you should have known better."

Castiel pointed to me saying, "She didn't seem to mind when I p—"

"No." Dean said pointing at him turning his finger at me saying, "I can't believe you."

I rolled my eyes saying, "You have sex all the time with random girls whom you don't even know carry diseases, I have sex with an angel and I'm the crazy one."

"I assure you Dean this vessel has no diseases." Castiel said watching Dean about to explode as I walked up to him holding in a laugh saying, "Okay calm down, it's over now, we have bigger things to deal with."

Once Dean calmed down we all went back to the hospital where Raphael's vessel was as Castiel explained more about the connection a vessel has to their host. Once we were finished we made it back to the house only to have Raphael standing in front of us but Dean had already been prepared to light the holy oil around him.

He began saying how God was dead and that it was most likely Lucifer that saved Castiel and us not wanting to harm his vessel watching the doubt wash over Castiel's features. Despite what he said I truly believed God was still around, through all the bad we have gone through those little moments of hope and happiness are what keep me believing.

We left Raphael in the circle as I sat in the back listening to Dean and Castiel talk no longer being bitter about my little piece of heaven. Eventually, Castiel decided to leave needing to be alone as Dean looked over towards me while I looked out the car window not wanting to meet his eyes.

"So," Dean began as I looked up for a moment seeing him smirk saying, "How was it being touched by an angel?"

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was a little short but I hope you all still enjoyed it. **


	32. Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 32: Rabbit Hole**

Dean and I stumbled back in from a hunt and long car ride as I groaned feeling the bruises already building up on my sides and back from being thrown around. I pulled my muddy shoes off and flopped onto his bed hearing him make a noise of disapproval.

"Go take a shower first, you're making my bed dirty." I flipped him off without looking up but ultimately knew he was right as I got up grabbing a shower.

Once I got out I saw Dean hanging up the phone as I said with a laugh, "Was that Cas again, you know I think you scared him off when you yelled at him."

"It was Sam." He said making me stop laughing looking at him seriously saying, "What did he say, is he okay?"

"He's fine, just wanted to check up on us." He said making me frown saying, "You're not telling me everything."

He shook his head saying, "It's nothing to worry about, get some sleep. Cas did call before him, I told him to give us a few hours so we can get some rest."

"We really should see Sam, I miss him." I said sadly while Dean looked towards me replying, "I miss him too but it's too dangerous being around each other, it's bad enough you and I traveling together."

I snorted replying, "You'd be dead without me by now."

He laughed shaking his head saying, "Dream on sister you need me more than I need you."

I frowned replying, "I wasn't the one having my ass handed to me by a bunch of demons Deano."

"And I wasn't the one who got thrown out a window either now was I?" he said with a slight smirk.

I watched him sit on his bed looking at his phone but knew there was no point arguing with him deciding my best option was to get some sleep grumbling as I lied down.

* * *

I wasn't sure what woke me up first, the light touch to my face or the draft drifting into the room as I groaned saying, "Dean get in your own bed and shut the damn window."

"Dean's not here right now." I heard a familiar voice say making my eyes open sitting up to see Lucifer smiling devilishly beside me.

"Can't a girl get some decent sleep without being woken up by Satan?" I said rubbing my face looking around seeing I was in a different place entirely.

I sat up quickly while he watched me with amusement in his eyes as I tried finding my things then went to the door noticing it was just a wall making me hit it.

"Sorry you're in time out for a while, a guy can only get rejected so often before he gets a little upset." He said leaning on his hand watching my frustration grow.

"Where is Dean, what did you do with him?" I asked angrily while he put a defensive hand up saying, "Nothing at all, an angel grabbed him though, you're lucky I got to you first."

"I need to find him, I need to know he's okay." I said almost desperately watching him stand up and begin walking towards me cupping my cheek saying, "He will be fine the angels won't hurt him because they need him for my stupid brother. You, however, well I don't think they like having you around too much so I wouldn't be surprised if they used you against him."

I looked down sadly knowing he was right, the angels were ruthless and would eventually result in anything to get Dean to say yes making me laugh sadly as he looked at me strangely, "What's so funny?"

"Just that they say you're the ruthless one but the angels have been much more aggressive than you have been to get my brother to be a vessel." I said not believing I was actually admitting that out loud.

He laughed lightly letting go of my cheek taking a step back saying, "That's because I do not make my vessel choose me I let them consent with their own free will. Just like with your lock, you may not think so now but eventually, you will say yes on your own I have no need to force you. I can really be a nice guy if you got to know me."

I rolled my eyes saying, "You seem oh so sure of yourself."

He smirked coming closer to me, "Darling I'm more than certain."

"You really are different than I pictured." I said eyeing him for a moment as he tilted his head saying, "How so?"

"Well you're Lucifer, Satan and all that, ruler of Hell damned to be a fallen angel. I don't know I just pictured more smite first ask questions later." I said shrugging while he stared at me for a moment saying, "Yeah well your "bible" is a bunch of nonsense when it comes to me. I never wanted nor still want to fight my brother but he's a good little soldier and son to our father so he will certainly try and when he does I'll destroy him."

"Such family drama…" I said frowning as he laughed saying, "He's the annoying one I'm just trying to stay free and if that means leveling out the playing field so be it."

I furrowed my eyebrows looking him over with more detail trying to see any deception in his expression but I didn't see anything. He was confident in his words, that was easy to see but behind that confidence I saw something else, someone who has been broken and cast aside because they didn't belong and a part of me felt bad for it. When he said he just wanted to be free that cut me deep but I would never let him know that, he was the devil after all.

"If you don't force people then why am I trapped in here?" I asked cocking my eyebrow seeing him laugh replying, "How else am I going to be able to get you to spend time with little old me?"

I looked around again seeing no way out of this until I played along or until someone noticed I was gone making me let out a defeated sigh, "So how long am I in time out?"

* * *

**More coming soon.**


	33. Weak

**Chapter 33: Weak**

Hours seemed to go by in this room but it didn't seem like anyone was around nor did Castiel hear my silent prayers. My phone wasn't in service wherever we were so I decided to pace around the room while Lucifer's eyes watched me silently. He didn't make a move to touch me again simply tried to make small talk which I brushed off trying to figure out if anyone would actually find me.

After a while of pacing, I grew bored sitting down on the bed seeing him eye me for a moment as I looked at him. My eyebrows furrowed seeing his skin was peeling in some spots making me tilt my head curiously. I hesitantly reached towards it realizing this was the first time I made the first contact with him while he remained completely still. I put my finger over it watching his eyes close leaning into my touch as I brushed my finger over it then pulled away seeing the skin wasn't peeling anymore.

He put his hand up to his forehead touching the spot it was in saying quietly, "Well that's interesting."

"What… what did I do?" I said curiously as he shrugged replying, "You must have healed my vessel temporarily, this vessel wasn't exactly my first choice."

I frowned remembering Sam moving away from him again before saying, "So who was this guy before you took him?"

"His name was Nick, he had lost his wife and baby to a house invader, he was pretty broken up when I got him." He said making me frown replying, "I feel sorry for him, I can't imagine going through that kind of pain."

"He appreciates the sentiment." Lucifer said calmly as I tilted my head replying, "He can see everything you do?"

"Not everything, whenever I permit him too he can." Lucifer said putting his hands behind his back making me tilt my head frowning as he laughed saying, "He enjoyed your little show too."

I blushed looking away angrily feeling him move on the bed saying, "So why did you sleep with that angel anyway?"

I looked towards him sighing defeated, I may as well talk to him if I want to get out of here, "I'm not really sure if I have to be honest, he was a virgin and it just sort of happened."

"So you're saying if I told you I was a virgin I'd get the same treatment?" he said making me look at him briefly saying, "No, you're different."

"I'm an angel too you know." He said crossing his arms while I shook my head saying, "You're also the devil, not sure that's the same. Plus you're not a virgin, you're the devil after all."

I heard him laugh saying, "True but in a form such as this I haven't had the pleasure to indulge yet, my celestial form is a different story, I can imagine they are both very different."

"What was it like in Heaven?" I asked slightly curious wanting to change the subject turning my body towards him.

He looked away from me for a moment making me frown seeing how deep in thought he was before saying, "It was Heaven, beautiful of course, a large garden golden and white arches all that stuff. I was once my father's favorite you know but than humans were made and I refused to show them the same respect as I did my kind. I was cursed to hate them and when my brother cast me out of heaven my father did nothing to stop it."

I shrugged saying, "My father refused to show me any respect growing up until it was too late, I always knew he loved Dean and Sam more than me."

"Did you hate him?" Lucifer asked curiously making me frown, "There was a point I thought I did but I realized he was just trying to protect me, I figured that out to late though."

He was quiet again as I turned fully towards him saying, "What is your end game in all this, I get finding a vessel that won't break but I still don't understand what's the point?"

He looked at me for a moment saying, "For the longest time I've been angry not just at my father and brothers but humanity as well. Humans are toxic and take for granted all they are given and I intend to cleanse this world of them all, my brother of course will try to stop me per our father's orders so he will also be taken care of."

I frowned saying, "Wanting to get back at your brother I understand but there are also good people in this world, those who care about it. You shouldn't want to destroy all of it when there is still such beauty, you just don't understand."

"Perhaps, I intend to find out just how much humans will band together when that time comes." He said as I went to speak but stopped myself not wanting to know how he intends to do that.

"Plus if you destroyed this world I would die too and I prefer to live." I said trying to muster a laugh but it came out weakly feeling him stare at me for a moment saying, "I would never hurt you."

I closed my eyes feeling the honestly in his voice hating myself for growing more and more sorry for him saying, "Maybe but having my brothers die and those I care about it would be like dying without them."

I felt his body scoot closer to me but I didn't pull away seeing a sudden softness in his eyes that made my chest ache as he said, "Maybe if I had someone truly willing to show me the kindness and good in others it would end up differently."

I put my hand hesitantly onto his saying, "You wouldn't have to be angry anymore at all the wrong that's been done to you."

His face began inching towards mine but it felt like I was unable to move glued to my spot as I felt his breath against my skin, "I could learn to forget, fill my life with something that gave me real satisfaction."

His lips were right beside mine as I whispered softly, "Just let it go."

His lips captured mine, it was soft almost like they weren't even there while his hands cupped my face tilting me in towards him. An electrifying chill went through my body as my body moved closer and my hands ran up into his hair hearing him groan into my mouth. He let go of my mouth planting light kisses along my jaw line as my eyes remained closed getting lost in the sensations.

"Please Delilah… give me permission to unlock your soul." He said in a low whisper feeling his thumbs rub circles into my arms still being gentle with his touches.

I felt almost drunk to the feelings sparking through my body, all my senses were on overdrive like they never have been before. He waited patiently continuing to lay light kisses along my shoulder blades as I felt myself giving into all of them.

"I… I give you…" I began to speak so quiet I wasn't sure he even heard me when suddenly I felt the air change, no longer sitting on a bed but standing.

"Delilah?" I heard curiously turning my eyes to see Dean and Castiel looking at me confused blinking a few times looking around.

"You okay sis?" Dean asked worried as I felt my body shudder from the loss saying weakly, "I… I don't know anymore."

* * *

**Another chapter is done, next one out soon.**


	34. Snap Back to Reality

**Chapter 34: Snap Back to Reality**

I sat in the car beside Dean staring quietly out of the window, we were on our way to meet up with Sam finally. Dean told me about how Zachariah sent him into the future where Sam said yes to Lucifer and everything had been brought to hell.

"What happened to me?" I asked him curiously as he looked away for a moment, "You ended up dying on a hunt."

"Did I get the lock removed at least?" I asked hopefully seeing him frown replying, "No, you never got a chance to."

After that, I didn't want to talk about it anymore, despite him telling me Castiel became a hippy I was too wrapped up in everything else. Once we made it to the spot to meet Sam I saw him staring off into space jumping out of the car seeing him smile at me hugging me tightly.

"I'm so happy you're okay." I said into his jacket while he laughed saying, "I'm fine glad you guys are alright."

After catching up and learning that Lucifer has been visiting him as well but never pushing him to accept him as a vessel we got back to work. Hunting like a family again but despite it, we seemed always on edge and I knew they felt it too. After that last encounter with Lucifer, he hadn't come back since and apart of me was grateful for it but the other part of me was feeling empty because of it.

I decided not talking about it to anyone not wanting them to worry about me mostly because I didn't truly know how I should feel about all of it.

* * *

After dealing with a few creatures, watching Dean become an old man as well as fight a creature looking like Paris Hilton we thought we'd gotten our big dose of weird for the millennium, boy were we wrong.

It seemed the trickster that we faced over a year ago was back in action and hell-bent on Sam and Dean playing their roles for the apocalypse like destiny deemed them to. At first, it all was lighthearted and funny but when he hurt Castiel I knew something bigger was happening. Especially any time I mentioned my part he brushed me to the side as if he couldn't talk about it.

In the end, we were able to trick the trickster learning not only wasn't he a trickster, but the Archangel Gabriel. After getting Castiel back he began arguing how no matter what we did this was always going to turn out the same, bad and bloody.

"No, this isn't about the ultimate match between my brother and me this about you not standing up to your family and letting everything fall apart." Dean said as I watched Gabriel glare lightly at him saying, "What about your sister huh? Shouldn't you be concerned about how much attention my big brother is giving her?"

I felt them all stare at me for a moment but I kept my eyes on Gabriel saying, "You know?"

He laughed saying, "Honey he's got it bad for you."

"Delilah what is he—" Sam began to say but I held up my hand saying, "Leave us alone."

"Delilah…" Dean said in a warning voice but I looked at him sadly saying, "Please… just give me a moment."

I felt them all stand for a moment but ended up leaving watching Gabriel keep smiling at me until they were gone.

"What would happen if I let him unlock my soul?" I asked hesitantly while he shrugged saying, "Who knows, honestly I'm surprised the angels haven't tried killing you yet. They may just be afraid to honestly. For what it's worth I'm fairly certain you'll say no."

I looked at him thinking as a lightbulb went off in my head saying, "You're an Archangel you can remove it."

He began laughing saying, "Woah now listen you're pretty for a human but I'm not much of a commitment guy you dig what I'm saying?"

"You're just unlocking my soul I'm not asking you to marry me." I said starting at him strangely as he shook his head saying, "Man no one really explained that thing did they… it's not just about unlocking it you'll belong to that person think of it as an unbreakable connection."

"What?" I said feeling my mouth become completely dry as he sighed saying, "You'll be bond to the person who unlocks it you'll feel each other's pain and happiness. Think of it as marriage but never a death will you part, also no divorce you break it you die so to speak."

"So I won't die otherwise?" I ask softly sitting on the ground as he watched me saying, "Nah you won't since you'll be bond with an archangel and as you can see we don't really die very easily."

"So if I said yes to someone I'd be forced to like them." I said slightly angry while he laughed replying, "Not exactly, it's not so much just giving permission you gotta both feel it too, hence why I say no way sista."

"Well, this sucks." I grumbled to myself as he shrugged saying, "Who knows maybe my big old daddy dearest will take pity and come crawling out of whatever hole in the universe he's in to take it off, wouldn't hold your breath though."

I sat silent for a moment in thought until he cleared his throat saying, "So can I get out now?"

I stood up walking over to the emergency sprinklers saying, "You should really think about what Dean is, it may not seem like it but we are all stronger when we stick with our family."

He went to speak but stopped as I hit the button unleashing the sprinkler system as I walked outside seeing Dean and Sam looking towards me worried.

I sighed lightly saying, "I have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer!**


	35. A Chance Meeting

**Chapter 35: A Chance Meeting**

"Are you crazy? Why the hell haven't you said anything until now?" Dean said angrily after just admitting that I too have been getting late-night visits from Lucifer.

I sighed angrily sitting on the hotel bed saying, "I didn't say anything because I knew this is how you would react."

"You're damn right I'm going to react like this." he said getting closer while Sam stepped between us saying, "Dean calm down, even if we knew there isn't much we could have done."

"Sammy, think of all the times she's been left alone, what that dick could do to her." Dean said while I stood up replying, "He hasn't done anything to me."

"Not yet." Dean said while I groaned saying, "I'm more concerned about the lock on my soul that is the root of all of this."

"She's right, we need to figure out how to get that off of her." Sam said as I pointed at them saying, "Without you boys selling your soul."

Dean sat beside me letting out a defeated sigh saying, "The only thing we can do is wait for Castiel to find God, it's the only way."

I nodded lightly while Sam said, "Anything else you want to talk about Delilah?"

I began thinking about that kiss or the fact I had a brand on my wrist that caused me to be a demons bitch as I looked away saying, "I think that about covers it."

* * *

Once we got all the air cleared out Chuck ended up getting ahold of us and to our horror, we were brought to a convention, for Supernatural fans. I was horrified seeing people dressed up as me and my brothers and got a little overheated when someone told me my Delilah costume wasn't good. Thankfully we actually had a job there and I didn't feel the least bit upset watching the girl who said I didn't look like myself get scared shitless by a real ghost.

We were easily able to dispatch it with the help of two guys dressed as Sam and Dean who in the end thought the whole thing was still fake. Needless to say, I made Chuck swear we wouldn't be invited to any other conventions unless he wanted to be fed his own balls which he squeakily agreed. Afterward, I noticed I felt more on edge since either Sam or Dean was always around Lucifer never came to bother me. I couldn't tell if I was angrier at him for not explaining the whole truth about my lock or if I was mad at myself for missing him, in the end, I decided it was the first one.

Eventually, Sam got a hit on where the Colt was and Castiel gave us the name of the demon who acquired it learning it was the king of the crossroads himself Crowley. I smoothed out my dress hating that I was wearing an outfit that showed off to much cleavage but I had to look the part of a damsel.

I walked over to his compound seeing two men standing outside as they looked towards me curiously, "Lost little girl?"

"Oh my car wouldn't start was hoping I could come inside to use your phone." I said batting my eyelashes seeing them look at each other as one said, "No can do little girl."

I went to turn away feeling a hand on my shoulder as the other one said, "I've seen you before."

I saw his eyes grow black making me smirk socking him in the face as Sam came out with the knife killing them while I said, "Nice timing."

Dean came over to us as we all made our way inside the compound painting a devils trap outside the main room seeing Crowley looking towards us with a knowing smirk.

"Well if it isn't the Hardy boys and their lovely companion." He said taking a step but stopping pushing over the rug that hid the devil's trap saying, "Honestly boys did you really have to ruin my rug?"

We suddenly felt guys grab us from behind restraining us as Crowley pulled out the Colt shooting the henchmen holding us before saying causally, "I wish to talk to you all in private."

I stood leaning against the wall listening to Crowley explain that he was going to give us the Colt free of charge in exchange for unloading it into Lucifer. His reasoning being once Lucifer wipes out humanity demons were the next on the list since he was after all still an angel. Once Crowley handed Sam the Colt he immediately went to shook Crowley making him laugh.

"Do you honestly think I'd give you a loaded gun I'm no idiot." He said as Sam and Dean looked at one another until Crowley spoke again, "Now if you would kindly exit my home make sure not to miss this time eh?"

We all began walking towards the door when I heard his voice again making me stop, "Oh Delilah darling a word if you don't mind."

Sam and Dean looked at me worried while I shrugged saying, "I'll be okay."

They hesitantly left as I turned around facing Crowley who gave a cool charming smile walking towards me, "Your brothers are bigger idiots than I thought."

"You don't give them enough credit… none of your kind do." I said crossing my arms as he nodded saying, "Well for your sake I hope you're right. How is dear old Bobby doing?"

I felt my body shake for a moment saying, "He will never be able to walk again."

"Such a shame I heard he was a thorn in a demons side." Crowley said putting his hands in his pockets as I walked right up beside him while he watched me with mild curiosity.

"I haven't talked about or been looking for a way to remove this so you better stay away from my family." I said pointing my finger at him seeing him cock his eyebrow saying, "Don't worry darling if something happens to your precious family it isn't my doing, at least not right now."

"Good now are we through here?" I asked stepping away while he smiled saying, "I suppose so but I will be seeing you again very soon my dear."

* * *

We made it back to Bobby's where he, Ellen, Jo, and Castiel were waiting for us to get back to plan our next move. Sam and Dean were more than curious as to what Crowley wanted but I merely told them it was because he trusted me more than them to get the job done.

I stood watching Ellen and Castiel trying to out-drink each other but it seemed futile seeing as Castiel couldn't get drunk. Dean did his best to flirt with Jo like I knew he would while I saw Sam step outside following after him.

He was sitting on one of the cars as I sat beside him enjoying what could be our last quiet night looking up at the sky.

"You really think God is gone Delilah?" he said quietly making me frown saying, "No I don't, I do believe though he has been neglecting humans though."

"All of this that's been happening to us it's so messed up I know I'll never say yes to Lucifer but it still scares me." Sam said honestly while I put my hand over his saying, "You don't have to be afraid, I believe in you."

"What about you?" he asked turning to me as I felt my body twitch saying, "What about me?"

"Would you have really let him unlock your soul?" he asked making me frown saying, "I truly don't know Sam, it's complicated."

"How is that complicated?" he asked making me frown pulling my knees up looking at the dirt saying, "I feel bad for him Sam, true he's a terrible being but his story makes me want to help him. No one, not even the devil himself should go through the pain of being abandoned by your family."

"Does that mean you're considering saying yes?" Sam asked seeing the surprise appear on his face while I shook my head, "I don't think I could, I don't know what all this bonding thing entails but I know it may mean losing you guys and if God forbid he got his hands on you as a vessel well that would be gross."

I began laughing lightly as he followed suit saying, "Yea that would give those fanfiction writers a run for their money."

I shuddered lightly saying, "Don't remind me."

"Hey losers get in here we are taking a picture." Dean yelled as we looked at each other one more time before making our way inside seeing Bobby setting up a camera.

I stood in front of Castiel and Sam feeling a reassuring hand on my shoulder trying my best to smile but the thought of any of us dying tomorrow prevented me from doing so. We all decided to get some rest since we'd be leaving first thing in the morning as I made my way to my room somberly. I began getting undressed when I heard a knock on my door opening it to see Castiel giving me an awkward smile.

"Everything okay Cas?" I asked letting him in as he looked towards me saying, "I was wondering since this may be our last night if we could do sex again."

I laughed lightly saying, "You'd risk another stern talking from my brothers?"

"Yes, I would." He said in a serious tone as I walked closer to him saying softly, "I suppose one more night won't hurt."

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon, I'm working on a different story as well that I may start uploading soon. **


	36. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 36: The Beginning of the End**

I sat in the back seat of the Impala with Castiel beside me while Dean and Sam were in the front. The ride was quiet all of us deep in thought of what was to come but my thoughts drifted to last night. Despite the pleasure I was given the pain in my chest kept returning much to my annoyance and whenever I opened my eyes as much as I wanted to think of Castiel my mind kept fogging to someone else. It was frustrating that despite my best efforts Lucifer kept invading my head his mischievous smirk, his soft lips caressing against mine was branded in my head no matter how hard I tried to forget.

Castiel was, of course, oblivious to it all just thinking my mind was worried for today feeling his hand rest on mine comfortingly. I liked Castiel which I couldn't deny he had been there when I needed someone most but in my heart and well soul, I didn't love him knowing this wasn't a serious thing. I was just lucky he didn't tell Dean again.

We finally made it to the town seeing it was completely deserted almost like a ghost town making me feel very uneasy. Castiel could see Reapers surrounding the town which evidently only happened during catastrophic historical events leaving all of us worried. We decided to split up as I went with Castiel to try and find other townspeople and the others decided to find Lucifer.

While we were walking Castiel stopped suddenly saying, "There is a Reaper moving we should follow him."

I nodded following behind him as he ran ahead down an alleyway but when I turned the corner he wasn't there. I called his name quietly hearing steps behind me but when I turned around I was met with a hard punch to the head and darkness.

* * *

I was woken to two people arguing, one I couldn't recognize but the other I did feeling my pulse quicken as my eyes opened hazily.

"I told you to bring her unharmed." Lucifer said to a woman as she replied, "She would have killed me first since Meg went after the others, I thought you'd be pleased I gave her a nice little bruise."

I watched as Lucifer laughed for a moment then placed his hand on her head listening to her scream as a bright light engulfed her then she fell to the floor dead. I realized my arms were tied behind my back not feeling anything I could cut it with cursing lightly since they must have taken my back up knife.

"My apologies on the bruise and the restraints…" Lucifer said kneeling beside me brushing his hand along my face feeling the pain disappear.

I looked up at him seeing his skin was peeling worse than before making me frown as his eyes traveled across the room seeing Castiel trapped behind burning holy oil.

"So nice to finally meet you in person Castiel." He said walking over to him as Castiel glared towards him saying, "Lucifer, looks like there is something wrong with your vessel."

He sat down saying, "Yes it seems Nick is wearing thin but I have ways to fix that."

"You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you." Castiel said firmly as I smiled lightly at his kind words towards my brother.

"You know Castiel I figured us both being tossed out of heaven would make us on the same side, the way I see it we both were abandoned." Lucifer said shrugged while Castiel's gaze remained firm saying, "I'd rather die than help you."

I saw Lucifer's mischievous smirk saying, "I suppose you may."

"At least let Delilah go she has nothing to do with this." Castiel said looking over to me as Lucifer looked down towards me saying, "Oh she has everything to do with this, lucky for you I'm in a good mood or I would have killed you as soon as I had the chance. You should know better than to put your hands on someone who is already spoken for."

Castiel looked surprised for a moment but then frowned saying, "She doesn't belong to anyone."

Lucifer laughed saying, "Funny when I kissed her she almost said otherwise."

Castiel looked over at me but all I could do was stare at Lucifer feeling helpless in this situation then stare back down at the ground ashamed. I heard shuffling as Lucifer kneeled beside me again moving some hair out of my eyes but I refused to look at him.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to ask for your permission again?" he said as I looked up angrily into his eyes holding my ground saying, "I will never say yes to you."

I saw his eyes soften in surprise then grow harder standing up again as he said, "It's a shame cause I really don't want to hurt your friends."

I felt my body tense at the mention of my friends sure Sam was safe but Dean, Ellen, and Jo were not as I fought against my restraints saying, "Please… don't hurt them."

He looked over at me seeing the desperate look I was giving making him sigh putting his hand on my head saying, "How can I say no to that pretty face."

We heard footsteps enter as Meg smirked towards us walking over to Lucifer bowing for a moment before saying, "The Winchesters and their friends are cornered should I go take care of them?"

I felt my body freeze with worry as Lucifer glanced over my way for a moment before saying, "Leave them alone."

"Are you serious, they need to be destroyed." She said angrily while he grabbed her face silencing her saying, "Everything happens for a reason, leave them be."

He winked at me for a moment feeling my pulse quicken then he turned to Castiel saying, "Last chance to join my cause."

Castiel simply glared at him in response as he let go of Meg saying, "Watch them and she is not to be harmed if I return and she has a single scratch on her I'll kill you."

With one final smirk my way he disappeared leaving me alone with Meg and Castiel as I looked out the window hoping that God would protect my brothers.

"He may have said I can't touch your friends…" Meg said suddenly smirking saying, "He didn't say anything about my hellhounds."

* * *

**More coming soon!**


	37. Faded

**Chapter 37: Faded **

I tried to find anything I could to get out of my restraints but it seemed hopeless as I watched Castiel look around at the pipes most likely thinking of a plan. I suddenly heard a loud explosion outside as my eyes widened fighting to break free praying that the others were okay as Meg just laughed. I looked over at Castiel as his eyes moved to a pipe giving me a knowing nod as I nodded back.

"Oh soon enough demons will be making heaven their new home, I can see it now all the angels cast out and destroyed." Meg said laughing at Castiel's misfortune making me glare.

"You do realize he doesn't care for your kind right?" I asked Meg as she turned to me saying, "Excuse me?"

"Lucifer is an angel demons are just slaves doing his dirty work." I said confidently as she kneeled down towards me saying, "You're so lucky I can't touch you, I'd slice off all that pretty little skin of yours. Eventually, Lucifer will get tired of you then I can have my fun."

I glared at her as Castiel said, "Crowley told us Lucifer will destroy all the demons once he gets what he wants."

She stood up walking towards Castiel saying, "Oh Crowley… he would say that but he's wrong. And your deadbeat father isn't going to do anything to help you."

"Maybe he won't but I will." Castiel said as the pipe swung down hitting Meg in the head knocking her into the holy fire circle seeing Castiel touch her head attempting to exorcise her but to no avail.

She began laughing saying, "Impotent sap."

I saw him smirk pushing her face-first into the fire as she screamed walking over her body towards me easily getting me out of the restraints before teleporting us away.

I let out a sigh of relief seeing we were back at the Impala as he gripped my shoulders saying, "I need to get to the others stay here."

I nodded as he placed a kiss on my forehead before disappearing again and in a matter of minutes, he had brought Sam and Dean back.

I hugged them both looking around as I said, "Where are Ellen and Jo?"

I could see the pain written on their faces as I knew the answer feeling the tears form in my eyes but I knew now wasn't the time to cry.

We all jumped in the Impala to head back to Bobby's as I said, "What was he doing here?"

"He raised Death… the horseman, hundreds of people were sacrificed to free him, people and demons." Sam said quietly as I felt my body shudder in disgust and terror.

* * *

Once back at Bobby's house even without bodies to burn we honored Ellen and Jo's death the hunter way as I looked into the fireplace watching the picture begin to burn. I decided to head upstairs curling into a ball on my bed until the door opened but I didn't need to look up to know who it was feeling pressure on the bed.

"I'm sorry I was unable to get out in time to save the others." Castiel said hearing the sorrow in his voice as I kept staring at the wall saying, "It's not your fault Cas."

"I will not tell your brothers about you kissing Lucifer either." He said making me tuck tighter into my ball saying, "He kissed me for the record."

"That night would you have said yes?" he asked softly as I felt tears begin to build in my eyes saying quietly, "I would have and it scares the hell out of me for admitting it."

I felt his hand on my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze before saying, "Don't worry Delilah you're strong and I know you won't say yes."

I closed my eyes at his words even despite it all Lucifer's eyes still penetrated my mind when I told him I would never say yes the hurt in his eyes deep down hurt me back. I was losing my mind and I was afraid to see him again, afraid to be alone to give him that chance.

"Can you sit here with me, I don't want to be alone." I said softly as I felt him get closer to me saying quietly, "Of course."

After a few minutes, my body fought against itself allowing me to fall into an uneasy sleep hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Thankfully the first few days after our brush with Lucifer went as normal as expected hunting witches and monsters along the way. I sat in the hotel room enjoying the peace and quiet as Sam was in the shower and Dean was sleeping with a smile on his face beside me. Lucifer hadn't come back again which gave me some time to clear my head and attempt to get back into the groove of everything. Castiel left to go find more clues on what was happening but we all knew he was only a phone call away.

Suddenly Dean woke up gasping as I looked towards him worried as he said, "Anna, she wants to talk to us."

"We should call Castiel and let him kn—" I began speaking when Castiel appeared beside us scaring Dean as he said, "What did you want to call me about?"

* * *

Dean paced around the room as Sam and I watched him frowning while I said, "Dean calm down, Castiel will be back and we will find out what all this is about."

"I wish he would have told us he turned her into the angels." Dean said but I shook my head saying, "He must have had a good reason, he's our friend Dean."

Dean went to speak when the flutter of wings could be heard as Castiel stood in front of us all as I said, "What happened?"

Castiel began explaining that Anna was sent to kill Sam because of his connection with Lucifer and if nothing else captures me to use as leverage but he would never let that happen. He started making a tracking spell learning she was back in time in 1978 Kansas.

"Cas you have to send us back to help you, we can't let her get to our parents." Dean said as Castiel looked unsure saying, "I was cut off from Heaven taking all of you back could be extremely dangerous."

"We'll take that chance." Dean said determined as we all held hands and I braced myself for what was going to happen next.


	38. Sins of the Past

**Chapter 38: Sins of the Past**

I opened my eyes seeing we were all outside in an alley watching Castiel begin to fall to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. I grasped onto him with the others deciding we needed to get him somewhere safe so he can recover.

Once we got him a hotel room and a sign not to disturb we went to work tracking down our parents finding her address appeared in the phonebook. Walking along the streets I was feeling overly anxious, Dean had told me what happened the last time he went back in time to see her and I hoped this time was more pleasant.

We got to the right house as Dean knocked on the door seeing our mom looking much younger open it making me almost break down into tears.

"You again." She said to Dean quietly looking towards us as Dean said, "This is my brother Sam and my sister Delilah."

"What are you doing here, I'm not hunting anymore." She said sternly as Sam and I just stared at her in awe even more so when our father stepped over.

"Hello, can I help you guys?" he said kindly making my heart ache to see them both alive again hearing Dean clear his throat saying, "We're cousins of Mary."

Our dad smiled saying, "Oh you must come in, I don't know much about Mary's side of the family and would love to find out."

Our mom looked visibly upset that he was inviting us in but begrudgingly agreed moving so we could enter their home. We all sat awkwardly at the table as our dad insisted we stay for dinner wanting to learn more about us but our mom was trying everything she could to make us leave.

We heard the phone ring as our dad went to go answer it while our mom leaned in towards us saying harshly, "I don't know who you guys think you are but you need to leave, last time you were around both my parents were killed by demons."

"I know but you have big problems on your hands, right now an angel is coming to kill you and John." Dean said seriously while she laughed saying, "I find that hard to believe angels are real let alone one wanting to kill me."

"Please believe us, we came a long way and one of our friends almost died to warn you." I said softly as she looked towards me her eyes softening as she said, "Alright Delilah is it what do you need me to do?"

I smiled happily just hearing her say my name saying, "We need to get you and John somewhere safe then we can explain everything."

"Where is John?" Sam said suddenly as Mary looked around frantically going into the kitchen holding a note saying he'd be right back went to the garage.

"It may be a trap we should go." Dean said as we all nodded following behind her.

* * *

Once we got to the garage our mom instantly ran into battle trying to fight off Anna as I watched her marveling at her style and composure. She was everything I strived to be and I only wished she knew how much I idolized her, hunter or not. Sam quickly made an angel banishing sigil sending her away before she was able to hurt our mom as we made our way to a safe house that her family had.

We quickly began making sigils to ward off the angels as I stood by my mom glancing at her every few moments while Sam went off to help our dad who was still angry about the whole thing. Dean looked at me asking me to make more sigils upstairs as I walked off leaving them alone for a moment.

I began thinking about how we have condemned our parents not only once but twice when all they wanted was a normal life. Once I finished making the sigils I walked downstairs seeing my mom in tears hearing Dean admitting we were her children.

Dean pleaded with her to not enter Sam's nursery the night the fire would be in but I knew that wouldn't stop it saying, "The only way for you to survive is if you leave John now."

Sam and Dean looked towards me sadly as I saw her eyes begin to fill with tears saying, "I can't do that… you're my children."

"Trust me we would rather you live than have to die all over again." Dean said as she shook her head saying, "It's too late… I'm already pregnant."

I went to speak but our dad came in looking worried as he said the sigil now looks like smudges as if someone tampered with them. Suddenly the house began to shake as Anna and Uriel appeared making us take weapons out to defend them. I began fighting Anna protecting my mother as she looked towards me visibly troubled but began attacking me anyway.

Despite my best efforts, she was faster than I was feeling a blade go into my stomach as I stumbled back onto the ground while my mom ran to me.

"Don't worry she'll be patched back up before she dies, I still need her." Anna said as Mary gripped my hand then turned towards her saying, "You will not touch my daughter."

I applied pressure on the wound but I was growing cold fast clenching my eyes closed trying to fight to stay awake. I turned to see Sam had been impaled and laid dead on the ground feeling tears build in my eyes, this wasn't how I hoped to go out. I began regretting things in my life as my world started to go back only hearing voices muffled around me.

Sam and Dean didn't deserve what was happening to them, to be placed in a war that wasn't theirs to fight while I was stuck in the middle trying to help them both. None of this was fair, I wanted to live a long life, see Sam and Dean find someone to care for but at this rate, none of that seemed even possible. All of this for a stupid fight over Michael and Lucifer on who was the better son. Lucifer, I began thinking about him, his cold yet gentle embrace and despite it all, I still cared about him. He could have been a good angel if it wasn't for his selfish way of thinking and I wanted to help him I truly did.

I could feel my heartbeat slow down rapidly knowing I wasn't going to last much longer and my praying to God seemed to be futile at his point especially with Castiel badly hurt. I prayed to the only one I thought who could hear me.

_Lucifer you're the only one who I have, please help… I don't want to die like this…_

I felt my body begin to slump down as my heartbeat faltered feeling a cool embrace before everything was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Delilah…" I heard feeling someone shaking me making me groan opening my eyes slowly to see Sam and Dean standing over me looking worried.

"I'm not dead?" I asked almost surprised as they looked to one another sighing as Dean said, "No, we thought you did die but your body began to heal before Michael transported us back."

"Michael was there?" I asked surprised making Dean frown telling Sam and me what happened while we were basically dead.

After we each got a drink cheering to team free will I went outside to get some fresh air on a bench running my fingers through my hair. I felt a sudden chill coarse through my body as I felt a presence beside me closing my eyes.

"Didn't think you could hide from little old me?" Lucifer said sitting back on the bench as I frowned staring at the ground, "Why me?"

"Excuse me?" he asked titling his head to me as I looked up at his face seeing it was still battered saying, "Why did you choose me?"

He laughed looking at me saying, "Isn't it obvious? You prayed for me, no one had ever prayed to me, not like you, I knew you were special."

I closed my eyes realizing when I prayed to the Lucifer he was still locked in Hell, not the one sitting before me now, I was to blame for all of it, it was me all along who caused this to happen. Opening my eyes I realized he at least answered me otherwise I would have died sighing lightly as I looked towards him touching his face seeing the scars and peelings begin to heal. I then hesitantly wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug feeling him stiffen at my sudden touch before I pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked surprised while I shrugged saying, "For saving my life."

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Does this mean you'll say yes now?"

I felt my lip twitch leaning back on the bench saying, "Don't press your luck."

* * *

**More coming soon!**


	39. What the Soul Wants

**Chapter 39: What the Soul Wants**

I sat on my bed waiting for Sam and Dean to come back, it seemed we had a case where a couple had eaten themselves to death. Sam went back to the girl's house to check for signs of a spirit while Dean decided to head to the coroner to get an autopsy report. I was to stay in the hotel in case any more bizarre stories showed up listening to the police channel.

I heard the door open seeing Dean looking freaked out as I replied, "See anything interesting?"

"Yea they literally ate each other I'm talking full-on zombie." Dean said grabbing a beer while I replied, "I'm sure they weren't actually zombies."

"It would be cool though since we already know how to kill them." Dean said holding his gun up saying, "One of these bad boys straight to the brain."

I laughed replying, "You've watched too many zombie movies."

The door opened again seeing Sam smile at us explaining there were no signs of spirits in the house so we had to figure out what else it could be.

"We don't have much to go on until another report comes in so you should be good to spend Valentine's Day out at a bar." Sam said to Dean seeing him shake his head saying, "I'm good thanks."

"For a guy that would flirt with a pencil if it had a skirt that's a very odd thing to say Dean, especially how desperate girls get." I said giving a light smirk seeing him scowl me replying, "Thanks for the patronizing comment but trust me I'm fine, let's just work."

After an uneventful night in the morning, we were woken up to a double suicide with a murder attached to it hoping this was something for us. We walked into the hospital to find out if there were any signs during the autopsy that could explain why this randomly happened.

The doctor left us to investigate as Dean dug his hands into one of the victims and Sam did the other since he lost at rock, paper, scissors. Dean held up the heart showing us the weird etchings in it as Sam noticed the same thing on the other victim making me whip out my phone.

"Delilah, what's wrong?" I heard Castiel say worried while I said, "We have a case and could use your help if you could co—"

"I'm already here." Castiel said appearing beside me as I laughed replying, "That ability is both terrifying yet useful."

"These marks are from targets of cupid." Castiel said looking at them while I sighed lightly, "We can't just have a normal day at work."

* * *

Dean, Castiel, Sam and I sat in a bar since Castiel assured us this would be the best place to run into cupid as I took a bite of my burger watching Castiel stare at me.

"Do you want some?" I asked curiously as he took it from my hand before I could protest and began eating it seeing Sam shrug unsure of his behavior.

"He's here, meet me out back." Castiel said suddenly before disappearing as I looked towards Dean and Sam saying, "Why do I get the feeling things are getting weirder?"

Once out back we were introduced to a very happy but very naked cupid who didn't seem at all like he would hurt a fly. After Dean accused him of hurting people he tearfully said he would never do such a thing and he lives to see people happy. He decided to also mention the union between our parents was a big deal in Heaven making me frown. It seemed no matter what we did fate was always telling us this was all meant to happen and I could tell it was wearing Dean down as he got visibly angry scaring cupid away.

Throughout the next few days more and more strange OD's and deaths had been happing in the town we were in but we were running blindly not dealing with anything like this before. I sat beside Castiel watching him chow down on another burger staring at him strangely while Dean was on the laptop waiting for Sam to come back.

Sam burst through the door visibly stressed holding a briefcase letting us know that the demons were involved in this but he was unable to find out why. I looked at the briefcase opening it cautiously only to be met with a bright light that eventually dimmed down to nothing.

"That was a human soul, it all makes sense now." Castiel said suddenly standing up as he said, "My hunger should have been a clue, it's Famine."

"Famine, as in one of the horseman?" Dean said while Sam shook his head saying, "But doesn't Famine come from starvation?"

I shook my head saying, "Starvation can come in different forms, not just food, we are all hungry for something."

"She is correct, normally I wouldn't be affected by this but my vessel has an appetite for red meat." Castiel said holding up the burger as I frowned.

"So how do we kill him?" I asked while Castiel said, "I imagine the same way you took care of War."

"So get his ring then." Dean said while I nodded seeing Sam look around distraught making me frown saying, "Sam… what's wrong?"

"I can't go with you guys… I'm craving Demon blood bad." Sam said seeing the fear in his eyes making me frown.

Since we couldn't teleport Sam away we locked him in the hotel until Dean, Castiel and I took care of Famine hiding outside the hospital since that's where the Demons were collecting the souls. Castiel was munching on a burger as he looked towards Dean and me for a moment.

"Why aren't you two feeling anything?" he asked curiously as Dean explained when he wanted something he got it or in other words he was well fed.

"If I had to guess it may be because of the lock on my soul, I can't give my all to something if it's locked up." I said shrugging seeing Dean and him frown but look up when we saw the demon exit the hospital.

Once we followed him outside of a restaurant we gave Castiel the knife to use and cut off Famine's ring but after waiting a minute we knew something went wrong. I walked alongside Dean seeing Castiel hunched over on the ground eating raw meat as Dean and I were grabbed by demons trying desperately to reach out to Castiel to no avail.

We stood in front of a sickly old man as he smiled towards us but seems surprised we both our immune to the hunger that everyone else is feeling. I watched his hand go onto Dean's chest seeing him cry out in pain fighting against my attackers trying to get to him.

"Oh now I see there is nothing deep down in your soul, I see how broken and defeated you are yet you keep trying even if you're already dead inside." Famine said laughing as I yelled, "You're wrong!"

"Ah, a fighter I see now let's see what's in your soul." He said as I watched his hand come up but a shock must have stopped him pulling away saying, "My, what a surprise you aren't affected because you're simply hollow on the inside."

I glared towards him until Sam came in covered in blood making my eyes widened as Famine coaxed him to kill all the demons drinking them dry but he resisted exorcising them instead. I watched in horror as he began ripping the souls from Famine causing his nose to bleed getting released from the demons as I went for Ruby's knife cutting off Famine's finger taking the ring with it.

* * *

I sat in my room at Bobby's house, Sam's cries could be heard throughout the house as we locked him up in the panic room to get over the demon blood. Dean had felt defeated despite my best efforts to let him know it was okay, he felt nothing would ever be okay and that cut me to the core.

I felt a light breeze closing my eyes as an arm snaked around my body hearing, "Well done on killing Famine I must say I'm impressed."

I averted my eyes to Lucifer as he gave me a smirk but I turned my eyes to the ground saying, "I'm tired…"

"Tired of what?" he asked curiously as I felt tears begin to build up in my eyes saying, "Everything… I'm tired of running, of worrying an angel or demon is going to kill my brothers that I'm going to die and turn into nothingness. I can't do this anymore."

I felt my body begin to shake trying to hold back my tears feeling Lucifer shift on my bed wrapping his arms around me in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry Delilah truly, no one should go through the pain that your family has endured." he said softly as I dried my tears.

"What would it take…" I began still looking down feeling his hold around me tense as I said, "For you to stop trying to get my brother as a vessel, and stop this silly war with your brother."

He was silent for a moment as I felt his chin lean onto my shoulder saying, "It depends on you."

I closed my eyes saying, "If I were to say yes and truly mean it would you stop?"

I felt him inhale sharply before saying, "That would be a very good start if it was truly what you wanted. Though why the change of heart, you hate me right."

I hesitantly reached my hand up touching his saying softly, "I don't hate you… I can't explain why but I don't."

I felt him laugh against my skin saying, "You're really bad at convincing me that."

I pulled away from him turning to face him seeing the frown on his face he looked just as tired as I was and it made me feel slightly guilty. All this fighting he was doing I think deep down he knew it wasn't truly going to make him happy but he seemed to keep trying to convince himself it would. He was lonely and had been broken more times than I could even imagine and no one deserved to feel like that, not even the devil himself.

I reached up cupping his cheek seeing him lean into my touch closing his eyes almost afraid to pull away as I leaned in towards him placing a gentle kiss onto his lips. He seemed surprised at first but leaned into it pulling me closer as I got lost in the feeling of his body against mine. I shivered lightly but felt something surround me opening my eyes to see his wings shielding me from his cold looking up at him.

"If this is truly how you feel I will give you a few days to decide, I will promise you that if you say yes after that time I won't take your brother but I can't deny I will kick my big brother's ass." He said trying to lighten the mood as I closed my eyes letting my forehead rest against his, "It's a deal."

* * *

**A deal has been struck, what could possibly go wrong?**


	40. The Deal

**Chapter 40: The Deal**

After we got Sam back to normal we went back to hunting but we didn't expect people to rise from the dead where Bobby lived. At first, we thought it was all okay, even Bobby's wife had come back and she didn't act like everything was wrong but the boys and I knew once something was dead it should stay that way since nothing good ever came from it. Of course, it didn't take long for us to be proven right having to kill everyone over again including Bobby's late wife which broke my heart to do.

My few days were almost up on giving Lucifer my answer as I looked over at Dean, Sam, and Bobby smiling, they were my whole world. I knew my decision would change the course of everything and in my heart, I knew it would be the right choice.

That was when I felt my brand begin to burn badly hissing lightly as I gripped it looking outside making me frown, I just couldn't catch a break. I excused myself saying I needed some fresh air walking outside through the junkyard seeing Crowley leaning against a car smiling his usual charming smile.

"Right on time like a good little soldier." He said while I crossed my arms saying, "What do you want?"

"I've finally decided to cash in on that favor you owe me." He said feeling my body tense up frowning saying, "Even with this entire apocalypse happening?"

"What better time, if you died than I wouldn't get what I wanted now would I?" he said chuckling making me roll my eyes saying, "Fine, what do you want?"

"It's quite simple tonight when everyone else is all tucked into sleep I want you to come see me unarmed and alone at a crossroad. Oh and make sure to bring the colt with you, clearly, it does no good to Lucifer so I'd like it back." He said making me frown replying, "What's to stop me from emptying it into your head?"

He laughed stepping closer as I backed away from his touch replying, "Darling we both know I'm a smart man and won't remove the bind until your end of the bargain is done. Remember dear no tricks or there will be consequences."

Suddenly as fast as he appeared he was gone again making me sigh, if this was all it took than I should be pleased, once this bind was gone Dean, Sam and I could get the Colt back. I walked back inside seeing Dean and Sam sitting down together talking in hushed tones but Sam smiled when he saw me walk in.

"Hey sis, we were just talking about heading out first thing in the morning for another case." Sam said while I nodded replying, "That's good, hopefully, it's a nest of vampires or another werewolf I want something that doesn't involve angels and demons."

Dean laughed saying, "Okay Dan Brown."

I stuck my tongue out at him while he laughed handing me a beer so we could relax before heading out on the road tomorrow but my eyes kept drifting to the clock.

* * *

I began driving my mustang arriving at the crossroad I first made the deal with a demon getting out hesitantly. I felt naked without my weapons but getting the Colt was easy enough since Sam and Dean had no reason to doubt it would be stolen which I knew I would get a mouthful once I returned. I got out of my car as Crowley stood against a sign not hearing crickets chirping which unnerved me.

"Glad at least one of you Winchesters knows how to come through." He said laughing but I frowned walking closer to him seeing his hand go up saying, "The Colt if you please."

I reached into my pocket saying, "I give you this and the brand is gone?"

He gave a charming smirk saying, "Precisely."

I sighed holding it up and handing it cautiously towards him seeing him take it inspecting it before saying, "No bullets?"

I rolled my eyes saying, "I'm not an idiot and going to give you bullets."

He nodded pocketing the Colt taking a step towards me reaching out for my hand as I winched feeling a burn run up my arm then dissipate.

Looking down I saw the brand was gone as he stepped back saying, "A deals a deal."

I breathed a sigh of relief seeing him look behind me saying, "I'm sorry about that."

I went to speak feeling something hard hit me in the back of the head falling to the ground as the world me turned to darkness once more.

* * *

_Dean_

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?" I yelled trying to call Delilah again but was met with no answer staring angrily at Castiel.

"I'm sorry Dean I'm unable to reach her, I don't know where she is." Castiel said clearly as upset as me but trying not to show it.

"She must have had a good reason to run off we'll find her Dean." Sam said trying to reassure me but it also wasn't helping as I went to get into the Impala.

"I'm afraid your little sister is dead." I heard beside me seeing that demon Crowley starting at me impassively as I felt my whole world crash down on me.

* * *

_Lucifer_

Once I knew Delilah would be alone I decided to go to her location listening to Meg adamantly disagree with my choice. Once I got to her room it was completely empty except a note sitting on her pillow as I reached towards it timidly.

_Lucifer,_

_I will never say yes to you, I would rather die._

_Delilah_

My body shook with anger, this had to be a trick something her brothers decided to do to keep me away from her realizing suddenly I didn't sense her essence at all. I willed myself to the last location I could sense her appearing in front of a flipped over car, the flames had died down and ash was littered on the ground, it was her mustang. I felt my anger and sadness pour through me, this filthy world was to blame for her to die, this world caused her to see the doubt in me and it would burn as she did no one would stop me now.

My fist tightened angrily as I appeared again in front of Meg and some other demons as she said, "Back so soon?"

I fought back the tears that I wanted to shed while my eyes glowed red, "We have a war to prepare."


	41. Numb

**Chapter 41: Numb**

I groaned grabbing my head getting tired of being knocked out seeing I was in a room getting up groggily going to the door but it wouldn't budge making me frown.

"Lucifer I don't appreciate being stuck in a room again." I said with a sigh hearing, "Oh he's not here."

I felt my body stiffen turning to see Zachariah sitting on a chair looking at me with a shit-eating grin making me glare, "Where the hell am I?"

He laughed saying, "Oh not Hell, quite the opposite actually."

I looked around saying, "I'm in Heaven… but I didn't die."

He stood up making me back away as he smiled saying, "Oh you're not dead, at least you know you're not."

My eyes narrowed saying, "I want to go back home, you can't keep me here."

He smiled wider saying, "That's where you're wrong worm, you're going to be a good little girl and stay here till all the chaos is done."

"This isn't going to make my brother say yes to you!" I said pushing him hard seeing him shake his head saying, "Maybe not at first but wouldn't you agree, poor little Delilah killed by some demons and powerless to bring you back unless he cooperates."

I glared saying, "Lucifer will get me out of here just you watch."

He laughed loudly making me grow angrier saying, "Lucifer thinks you're dead, died in a car crash such a pity."

I felt my face fall saying, "There is no body… he would try to bring me back."

He rolled his eyes saying, "By the time he got there the fake body was burned to nothing but ash and besides he wouldn't want to save you anyway, not after that hurtful note you left him."

I felt my heart drop saying quietly, "I didn't leave him a note…"

He shrugged saying, "Maybe you didn't but we sure did, how else would we convince him to get angry."

"Why are you doing this, what's so damn important about this war between Lucifer and Michael!" I yelled angrily as he shook his head saying, "It was prophesized since before you were even thought of in existence. They fight, Lucifer gets dragged back into his little cage and life goes on for us regardless of what happens to your kind. To think Lucifer was going to throw all that hate away for one little worthless human."

"He… he was?" I said softly seeing him roll his eyes replying, "Of course he was, would have called the whole thing off for you. Which is why you're staying here until what is meant to happen is finished."

"Why not just kill me, what's the point of letting them think I'm dead if you're not actually going to kill me?" I asked boldly while he smirked replying, "Insurance in case your brother needs an extra push, have to show my good faith by bringing you "back" just before Michael claims what belongs to him."

"I'm going to kill you." I said glaring as my body began to shake with rage but he just laughed saying, "I highly doubt that."

Suddenly he was gone as I stared at the wall feeling my fists tighten and screamed with anger smacking chairs against the wall trying to break them open not even seeing any windows. I let all my anger and frustration out trying to destroy the walls but it seemed anytime I made a dent they would fix themselves again.

I stopped suddenly catching my breath seeing the contents of the room destroyed but the walls around my prison cell untouched making me fall to the ground. I began crying hard feeling my body ache not knowing if I'd ever get out of here. If Dean ended up saying no they would kill me and if he said yes they would just kill me right after Michael was in his body. I saw a piece of glass on the ground grabbing it running it along my finger seeing it bleed for a moment but close up causing me to throw the glass hearing it shatter into more pieces.

My tears continued to fall as I curled up on the ground shaking lightly not even knowing how long they all thought I had died and if I'd ever see any of them again.

* * *

I began thinking about Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel, they must have been devastated to think I died praying they weren't foolish enough to act on it. I even tried praying to Castiel but it seemed he couldn't hear me either since he was cut off from Heaven. I hoped they wouldn't say yes to Michael and Lucifer just for the chance to see me again, despite my own self I didn't want them sacrificing their lives for mine.

Bobby was like a father to me and without the ability to walk and just recently losing his wife all over again I know he was probably heartbroken. He would kill anything that got in his way if it meant finding out who was the one who killed me.

Castiel my guardian angel, when I needed him most despite being mostly emotionally neutral, would fight and find the cause of my death. His growing fear that God was gone would only be added to this and I felt this may be his tipping point.

Dean who had done all he could to keep me safe would try his hardest to see if I was really alive or dead. After all the doubt and lack of faith he's had in God though I know that this would surely send him over the breaking point.

Sam I can only imagine feels responsible for what he thinks happened to me thinking that Lucifer did this to get back at him for not agreeing to be his vessel. Despite my best efforts to take care of Sam ever since he was a baby, I feel like I failed him despite this not being my fault.

And Lucifer, he must have felt I betrayed him and was sure to be broken and very angry because of it which hurt me even more. He would surely tare the Earth apart in his anger not even knowing I was alive and wishing he was with me. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel alone but I could do nothing about it since I was out of his and everyone else's reach.

I placed my hand on my heart feeling more tears begin to fall, I had fallen in love with the Devil and was damned to Heaven.

* * *

**Alright guys just giving you a heads up I won't be able to post for the next week or so since I'm going to visit family. If by some miracle I get the chance to post more I will otherwise sorry for the inconvenience.**


	42. Tightrope

**Chapter 42: Tightrope **

I didn't know how many days had passed since I was locked in this room, I was never hungry nor did I need to drink so my time was filled with nothingness. Zachariah would come in and taunt me every once in a while letting me know Lucifer was killing hundreds all thanks to me while Sam and Dean were informed God no longer was helping any of us anymore feeling he did enough work.

A part of me was angry but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel sad knowing he tried once but decided we weren't worth the effort anymore. He informed me of Dean's will being broken down knowing soon he would get exactly what he wanted. I was right that Castiel tried desperately to find out who killed me and bring me back but it was useless when I was still alive believing the demons he tortured to be lying. Zachariah found it funny that he began drinking and became reckless feeling with both God and I gone there was no point in trying anymore which broke my heart.

When Zachariah didn't come to torture me I tried thinking of a plan to escape but always came out empty staring at the television that was in my room revealing always nothing but static. Since I couldn't talk to angels I assumed this was how they communicated in here but no matter who I prayed to no one seemed to want to listen. I had even tried making banishing sigils but the blood disappeared faster than I could cut myself so it was useless.

Bags had begun to appear under my eyes while my hair was tangled and a mess, I cried so much that my body was empty of all emotions at this point and I just wanted to give up and accept there was nothing I could do.

* * *

"Hey…" I heard making me look around thinking I was hallucinating but I didn't move to afraid.

"Great now I'm hearing voices…" I said sighing defeated while I heard the voice say, "Well at least the voice is sexy darling."

My eyes widened slightly turning my head to the static on the screen saying hoarsely, "Ash?"

I heard his laugh saying, "The one and only lovely."

I pushed my body off the bed crawling towards it touching the television saying, "Is it really you… is Zachariah just trying to torture me even more?"

"Honey that old bag couldn't fake me." I heard his voice say making me smile sadly saying, "I'm so sorry Ash… you wouldn't have died if we didn't involve you so much… now Ellen and Jo…"

"Hey girlie it's alright trust me we are each in our own slice of Heaven." He said happily while I looked around the room saying, "And I'm in my own personal Hell."

"Your brothers were here not that long ago." I heard him say making my heart skip a beat holding the television saying, "Really?"

"Yea but don't worry they were able to get out okay with my help and since I'm such an amazing guy I'm going to try and help you too." He said making me feel hopeful for once in a long time.

"We'll talk later, gotta go." He said suddenly as I frowned at the television frowning lightly.

* * *

It had felt like days since I talked with Ash making me pace the room getting anxious about getting out and what I will do.

"Hello Delilah." I heard making me stop staring at Adam my younger half-brother saying, "Adam… what are you doing here?"

He smiled saying, "Sorry Adam is unable to talk, but where are my manners I'm Michael."

I felt my body freeze up as my eyes widened saying, "What have you done to Adam?"

He shrugged saying, "Well since your very annoying older brother not only refused me but killed Zachariah I had to compromise with another of your blood."

I felt myself smile lightly knowing Dean had refused but more so he had killed Zachariah but the next question was what would happen to me now.

"Oh, you're still useful I assure you." He said reading my mind as I frowned saying, "Why are you doing this, you and Lucifer don't have to fight."

Michael shook his head saying, "It is what father wished to happen and I am a good son who will do my job regardless of what you want."

"To Hell what he thinks, why would he want you to destroy all he worked so hard to create, you're just a sour big brother that never grew any balls." I said seething suddenly, all my pent up anger was pouring out of me and he was going to get all of it, "I'm so sick of all this destiny crap from all you angels, God created us with free will yet you seem to think you own us, you're no better than Lucifer, in fact, you're far worse."

I was suddenly slammed into the wall as he began choking me lifting my body up as I struggled to breathe while his eyes stared at me angrily saying, "I am nothing like that piece of filth he's the one who betrayed us."

I glared at him unable to speak as he scoffed saying, "I can see why he likes you so much though, it's a shame he's going to have to die never knowing how you truly felt."

He suddenly let me go as I fell to the ground feeling my tears begin to fall seeing I was alone again unsure of what was going to happen now.

* * *

A few more days had passed and I gave up on getting out of here again going back to smashing things around angrily.

"You okay darling?" I heard from the television as I looked towards it saying quietly, "Ash you have to get me out of here… you're my only hope."

I heard him laugh lightly saying, "Don't worry Leia old Kenobi has some tricks up his sleeves."

I sat closer to the television as he said, "I've been wiring through the angel web, it was how I found out you were here in the first place, would have let your brothers know if I knew sooner. I'm trying to unlock your door but once you're out of that room you will be able to die again so I suggest you arm yourself."

I looked around taking a leg from a table saying, "Trust me I'm going to either get out of here or die trying."

"You're going to want to find a garden than another door that should lead you out, good luck and give them hell." I heard Ash say making me glare at the door, "I intend to."

* * *

**Next chapter up soon!**


	43. Breakout

**Chapter 43: Breakout**

I walked to the door grabbing the handle as it turned swinging open to see I was in a long bright hallway. I began walking around seeing most of the doors were locked making me frown continuing down trying desperately to get out.

I heard wings flap behind me as I turned quickly swinging the leg of the table smacking an angel in the face seeing him fall to the ground with a grunt. I watched a blade fall from his hands remembering Castiel said it was an angel blade taking it from him as I made my way through the halls. I went to try to open a door and stopped realizing it was unlocked pushing forward.

I looked around seeing I was in a house but it wasn't just any house it was mine when I was little making me frown. I could hear light singing coming from upstairs as I cautiously followed the voice to my old bedroom feeling my body shudder.

I saw myself when I was little as my mom stroked my hair singing Hey Jude until I slowly fell asleep watching her kiss my forehead turning to see me looking surprised.

"Honey… you can't be here." She said softly as I walked towards her letting my guard down hugging her tightly.

I breathed in her scent unable to let go feeling her hug me back as I let go realizing I started crying, "Mom… I'm so sorry for everything that's happened."

She wiped away a tear saying, "Honey I'm so proud of you and everything you've done. You are just like me when I was younger and I only wish I watched you grow up."

"I miss you so much… it's been so hard…" I said in a whisper while she smiled saying, "I know but you'll be alright, you don't belong here yet but when you do I'll be here to greet you."

She looked around suddenly feeling the walls shake turning back to me saying, "They are looking for you, you need to go."

I held her hand as it rested on my cheek saying, "I love you, mom."

She smiled sadly saying, "I love you too."

I slowly got out of her grip walking to my closet door as she kept her eyes on me looking sad until I disappeared out of the room and into another hallway. I walked farther down seeing another door was unlocked stepping out to see I was in a garden.

* * *

Suddenly three angels surrounded me as I took the angel blade out staring them all down as one said, "Delilah Winchester we are here to take you back to your room, you must not interfere on Earth."

I glared towards her, "Like Hell I am."

One of the others took out his angel blade saying, "Then we will have to kill you."

As quick as a flash I ducked as one swung his blade towards me but I sidestepped stabbing him in the side watching his body burst with light falling to the ground. The one who spoke to me came at me next she was faster than I was but I was angry and that fueled me. I kicked her hard in the stomach as she flew back and blocked the third angel before punching him in the face stabbing him through the skull watching him burst.

"Why can't you just listen, why must you interfere?" the angel yelled angrily as I looked towards her more determined than ever saying, "Because those are people I love down there and I'll be damned before I let you angels hurt them anymore."

She laughed seeing blood run down her lips saying, "You really think you can stop destiny? Or think Lucifer will listen to the likes of you to change?"

I dropped my weapon as she let her guard down saying, "Maybe I can't change destiny and maybe we will all lose in the end..."

"Just let it go and come back, we will make sure you're rewarded in the end." She said making me laugh thrusting the blade into her chest saying, "Sorry but I'll take every one of you son of bitches down first, screw destiny you winged ass!"

I pushed the blade further into her chest as she screamed out bursting into light in front of me as I let out a heavy sigh turning to a door leading out of the garden. I reached for the doorknob turning it feeling a warm glow on the other side smiling softly.

* * *

Out of nowhere, I felt a blade get thrusted through my stomach feeling an arm hold me tightly as blood began to pour from my mouth.

"Sorry dear a void of nothingness is all you're seeing from now on." I heard Michael's voice say as he pulled the blade out while I fell to my knees he didn't even look at me while I began bleeding out.

"Now I have a prior arrangement with my brother oh and I'll make sure your brothers suffer for what you did." He said but I couldn't speak as I began coughing up blood watching him walk through the door both disappearing as I turned onto my back watching the trees rustle in the wind my eyes slowly fading shut.

* * *

Once everything went black I appeared in a white room sitting in a chair grabbing my stomach feeling no mark as I looked in front of me seeing Chuck sitting in a white suit making me confused, "Chuck?"

"Hello Delilah." He said smiling at me while I looked around replying, "Where am I? I should be swimming in nothingness right now."

"I wanted to talk to you first." He said leaning forward saying, "You sure have caused quite a ruckus, normally I wouldn't interfere with all that's going on in Heaven but you my dear rocked the house."

I gave him a perplexed stare saying, "As a prophet, you saw all that?"

He laughed saying, "As a prophet no but I think you're smart enough to figure out who can."

I stared at him for a moment before all the pieces began to fit together in my head and my body shook as I tried to speak but found it hard making him laugh saying, "See I knew you were a smart girl."

"All this time you've been right there…" I said softly while he smiled kindly saying, "Yes and I must say I very much admire your faith not only for your brothers but for my son."

"Lucifer…" I said sadly worried what was happening as he nodded saying, "Yes right now your brothers have found a way to lock him up for good whilst my eldest is gone to fight him after Sam has said yes to Lucifer."

"I can't let that happen." I said standing up as he put his hands up saying, "Hey now calm down my dear everything is going to happen how it's meant to."

"How?" I asked sadly as he replied, "I'm going to send you back, you'll be the faith they all need and my hope is they will all make the right choices."

"I will do everything I can to stop all this." I said determined making him laugh saying, "Trust me I don't doubt that but there is one more thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it?" I asked concerned as he pointed to my chest saying, "That lock on your soul I believe you deserve to have it be removed."

I put my hand on my chest saying, "I wouldn't have to be bound to someone?"

"Nope, no more having to worry about Lucifer or any other Arch Angel trying to ask you or having the chance of being immortal and all that stuff that goes along with it, you can go back to your normal life and never have to worry again." He said as I frowned saying, "What if I kept it?"

He smiled sadly saying, "Honestly my dear I couldn't tell you, but what I can tell you is that it will make your life hard, harder than anything you've had to deal with yet."

I looked down deep in thought for a moment smiling lightly looking towards him saying, "I know what I choose."

* * *

**Only a few more chapters left!**


	44. I See You

**Chapter 44: I See You**

_Dean_

I stood beside Sam as we were both bruised up bad, Castiel had been killed along with Bobby watching Lucifer walk over to Sam kneeling at his side.

"Why must you keep resisting me, just say yes Sammy boy." He said mockingly as I glared at him saying, "Why don't you go to Hell you've taken everything from us."

I saw his eyes glow red saying, "This is all your sister's fault she had to reject me and get herself killed."

"She cared about you." Sam said suddenly as I turned towards him confused saying, "Sam not right now."

"Trust me your sister told me how she felt the night she died with a note." Lucifer said glaring at us both as I laughed shaking my head saying, "Delilah hate's leaving notes she has since she was young. I think we both were tricked."

I saw Lucifer's face soften for a moment but hardened seeing Michael return replying, "None of you have to worry about that now because I killed her, she bled out like an animal alone."

I could feel the air grow cold seeing Lucifer flare with anger as Michael said, "You still not want to fight me brother?"

"Sam, say yes and we will avenge your sister." Lucifer said to Sam as he looked at me giving me a knowing look about to speak before we were all engulfed in light.

It cleared as my eyes widened saying weakly, "Delilah?"

* * *

_Delilah_

I stood on the battlefield seeing Bobby and Castiel dead, Dean badly hurt, Sam looked defeated but his eyes showed hope seeing me, Michael stared at me in disbelief but my eyes locked on to Lucifer's seeing him look at me astonished.

"Delilah?" I heard Dean say to my side as I smiled towards him saying, "It's okay Dean, I'm alright now."

I watched as he threw something onto the ground opening a portal beside Lucifer as I walked over to him seeing him shake lightly when I got closer. I reached my hand up running my hand along his cheek watching him close his eyes at my touch.

"I thought you died… I thought you left me like everyone else." He said weakly but I smiled saying, "I know, I was captured somewhere no one could reach but I tried desperately to get a hold of you."

He put his hand over mine saying, "I'm sorry… for everything I've done."

I laughed lightly saying, "I know I forgive you."

I reached up kissing his cheek as my lips brushed his ear saying in a whisper, "I give my soul to you."

I felt him tense up looking at me surprised about to speak when I felt a presence coming towards us.

"No! You will not change this, I am going to fight my brother and you will not stand in my way again." Michael said rushing towards me trying to push me into the pit.

Lucifer swerved me out of the way pulling Michael into the pit while I reached for him as he held onto the edge trying to pull him out.

"No, I can't lose you." I said with tears in my eyes as he smiled sadly at me saying, "Don't worry I'll always be with you."

He motioned to my chest as his grip loosened falling into his cage as it disappeared causing me to claw at the grass. I felt arms wrap around me seeing Dean and Sam by my side holding me close as I cried into their chests.

"I tried to save him…" I said looking at the ground hearing Sam say, "Trust me, you did."

"Well, that was unpleasant." I heard a raspy voice say beside me seeing Castiel look around but land on me his eyes widening saying, "Delilah, you're okay."

I heard Bobby groan as I got up going over to him seeing he could walk again hugging him tightly as he said, "It's good to see you again kid."

I walked over to Castiel giving him a hug saying, "Cas he's still there watching us."

He gave me a surprised look, "You spoke to him?"

I smiled nodding as he clenched and unclenched his fists saying, "I can feel my connection to Heaven stronger than ever, what was he like?"

I laughed lightly saying, "He was… interesting."

"Is this really all over?" Sam asked picking up the rings looking around while I said, "I'm sure it will never be over. I just wish Lucifer was still here."

Dean put his arm around me saying, "We are going to have a serious conversation about your taste in men when we get to Bobby's house."

He began pulling me along as I looked back at the grass where the pit recently was clutching my chest feeling a faint beat alongside my own heartbeat.

* * *

That night Dean, Bobby, Sam, Castiel and I all celebrated surviving the apocalypse but in the back of my head, I was still sad it didn't turn out differently. I was mostly silent as Dean and Sam talked about what they had been doing since I disappeared while I listened just grateful they were both alive and safe.

Castiel left that night deciding he was going to make things right in Heaven until God decided to return but he would always be there if we needed him as he fluttered away. Bobby was the next one to head to bed wanting to rest because dying was a lot of work. Now it was just my brothers and me as we all drank our beers in a calming silence.

"I am sorry about the whole Lucifer thing, I can tell he really cared about you." Dean said looking away as Sam said, "Yea and we also know you cared about him too."

"I just wished things had turned out better before I was kidnapped he was willing to stop all of this even trying to use you as a vessel." I said looking towards Sam as Dean said, "Don't worry I killed that prick Zachariah."

I tipped my beer at him saying, "I heard and was quite happy to find out about it, shame I wasn't the one to do it."

"So what happens now?" Sam said as I leaned back in the chair saying, "We keep doing what we do best, saving the world and killing monsters along the way… but for tonight I see a hot shower and undisturbed sleep in my future."

They both laughed as I headed upstairs taking a much-needed shower wrapping my body in a towel standing by the window smiling sadly.

Suddenly I felt a chill around the room as I smiled closing my eyes feeling a flutter in my chest once more.

"Hey there Delilah."

* * *

**Well, that is the end of the story but I will be putting up a bonus chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story and perhaps one day I'll write more for Delilah and Lucifer. **


	45. Soul Meets Body

**A little extra content that takes place after the last chapter, purely adult content. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

I turned around seeing Lucifer standing behind me leaning against my bathroom door a mischievous smile graced his lips.

"You got out." I said almost afraid to say it hoping this wasn't a trick as he pushed off the door frame saying, "I was let out, my father had a very long conversation to do so."

"You forgave him?" I asked as his hand brushed against my face saying, "He created you, how could I not?"

I smiled as he cupped my cheek pulling his lips to mine moaning against them not realizing how much I missed him against me. He was gentle as his hand rested against my chest feeling a warm sensation spread throughout my body causing me to pull away looking down.

"Did you just…" I began while he nodded saying, "Yes now this vessel will never strain again, you're the one keeping him whole."

I felt him kiss gently along my shoulder as I said, "So your vessel is trapped?"

He stopped for a moment saying, "I pulled some strings with my father he's in heaven with his wife and daughter, so I'm using an empty vessel this is all me."

I felt his hands run through my hair dipping my head back smirking against my skin saying, "He did teach me some tricks before he left though."

I leaned my forehead against his and purred, "Do show."

He hesitantly gripped my towel as it pooled down to my feet seeing him start at me up and down before pulling me towards him saying, "You're perfect."

I nervously began unbuttoning his shirt feeling him watch me with curiosity in his eyes until I got to the last button shrugging it off. He pulled me towards him gasping at the coolness of his skin instantly hardening my buds feeling his mouth land over mine. I ran my fingers into his hair hearing him groan into this kiss backing us up till we hit the bed.

He twirled me around laying me gently onto the bed never breaking the kiss until I was safely at the bottom. I felt his hands run along my bare stomach till they reached my breast giving them a hesitant squeeze until I moaned knowing I was enjoying it. He began to explore the upper part of my body laying light kisses all along my collar bone and above my breasts but my body began to grow impatient.

My hands slithered down his back running my nails along as I went feeling him arch into my touch groaning as his pelvis hit into mine making me shudder. My hands went down to his pants as he helped me get them off so he was only in his boxers and I went to take them off but he stopped me making me pout.

"Not yet." He said into my neck as his head began to descend leaving little kisses along the way making me close my eyes feeling his mouth over my opening.

I felt his tongue slither it's way inside me gasping at the new sensation looking down to see it was forked making me grip the sheets at the mischievous twinkle in his eyes while he began ravishing my womanhood with such precise precision. I felt his calloused thumb rub my clit while his other hand wrapped around me keeping me in place. My body was in overdrive with sensations as I began moaning lightly feeling his stubble scrape against my inner thigh to ever bob of his head.

I felt my pulse quicken as the pressure in my lower stomach was about to snap grabbing onto Lucifer's hair causing him to groan sucking on my clit adding a pleasant vibration.

I began panting as my feet rested on his back while he held me down as I said in a whisper, "I can't hold it in any longer…"

His head tipped up for a moment telling me to let go before he gave one more pressure inducing suck to my clit as I came crying out his name. I felt his tongue begin to clean up my juices as he crawled back up to my face kissing me gently.

"You're beautiful when you yell my name." He said while my hands reached for his boxers saying, "Just be prepared for my brothers to burst in."

He gave a small laugh saying, "Trust me it won't stop me, are you ready?"

I felt his tip at my opening looking down for a moment speechless but I wrapped my legs loosely around his body coaxing him in. I felt him slowly and gently push inside of me as I heard him let out a long groan until he was all the way in.

He began moving at a slow sensual pace that even amazed me at how gentle he was but I didn't complain as one of his hands racked through my hair bringing his lips to mine. I moaned into the kiss feeling him thrust a little harder holding him close to me. In all the times I've ever had sex it was never like this, this was intimate, this was what having sex with someone you loved felt like.

I felt myself growing close to another release as Lucifer's head rested against my shoulder feeling him leave little kisses. His cool skin against my hot skin sent shivers of pleasure down my spine as one of his arms wrapped around my body pulling me up so I was sitting in his lap never once leaving my body.

His breathing became quicker as did his thrusts as his arms wrapped up into my hair keeping my forehead against is seeing his eyes look into mine before kissing me again. I moaned into the kiss feeling my walls clench around his length as his grip became tighter leaving my mouth.

"Come for me Lucifer." I said breathlessly as he groaned against my skin feeling his fingers grip me tightly giving a few hard thrusts before he exploded inside of me.

We stayed unmoving for how long I didn't know but his arms wrapped around me were something I could feel forever. Finally, he gently lowered my body pulling himself out of me whimper at the loss of contact hearing him chuckle.

"Don't worry love, I'm just getting started with you tonight." He said huskily against my skin making me smile running my hand over his face saying, "I love you Lucifer."

He gave a genuinely happy smile putting his hand over mine, "And I love you, Delilah Winchester, now how about round two?"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I'll be working on more stories in the future. **


End file.
